I am human and I need to be loved
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Bonheur? Qu'est ce que le bonheur? Juste un mot, et rien de plus?Shoujoai RanxShiho
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

I am human and I need to be loved

_ « Eh bien ? Tu t'es découvert un instinct maternel pour cette petite ? »_

_ « Je voulais juste lui parler… C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec elle… Et quand nos regards se croisent, elle m'évite… Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? »_

Chapitre 1

Laissant sa tête reposer au creux de sa main, elle laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre de la salle de classe sur la grisaille de la ville… Une grisaille qui s'étendait à l'infini et qui se confondait avec celle du ciel pluvieux.

Le professeur regarda en soupirant la meilleure élève qu'il avait jamais eu, cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait renoncé à essayer de l'intéresser à ses cours…

Depuis ce jour funeste… Celui où, excédé du fait qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler l'ennui qu'elle ressentait dans sa salle de classe, il l'avait convoqué au tableau.

Il pensait l'humilier de manière à ce qu'elle cesse de le prendre de haut… Grand mal lui en avait pris…

Lorsqu'il lui avait donné à résoudre un problème de géométrie qui était bien trop complexe pour la plus douée des lycéennes, elle avait haussé les épaules et l'avait résolu en moins de deux minutes en se plaignant qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps.

Malgré tout ses efforts, il avait été incapable de déceler la moindre erreur sur les feuilles d'examen qu'elle lui rendait, alors qu'elle les avait rempli avant même qu'il n'ait fini de les distribuer au reste de la classe…

Elle suscitait autant de plaisir que de frustration chez lui, c'était la seule de ses élèves qui aurait été suffisamment intelligente pour suivre ses cours et non pas faire semblant de le faire, comme ses autres camarades, et en même temps personne ne manifestait plus d'indifférence à son enseignement qu'elle.

Un autre jour, il avait tenté de la mettre à bout en l'accusant de se teindre les cheveux, violant ainsi le règlement du lycée

La jeune fille avait nié l'accusation sans sourciller. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à se lancer dans une diatribe sur les jeunes filles japonaises qui faisaient honte à leur parents en reniant leurs origines jusqu'à la couleur de leur cheveux, elle avait haussé les épaules en répliquant que sa mère était anglaise et qu'elle lui avait légué ses cheveux auburn avant de mourir…

Quelques jours plus tard, il l'avait surprise en train d'effacer les nouveau graffiti que ses camarades avaient laissés sur sa table.

Il avait eu le temps d'en lire au moins un avant qu'elle ne passe son mouchoir imbibé de détergent dessus.

_« Retourne chez toi, sale petite gaijin ! »_

Se sentant responsable, il s'était excusé et lui avait proposé son aide, allant jusqu'à lui promettre de réprimander tous ses camarades en public.

Elle lui avait répliqué d'un air indifférent qu'elle avait passé l'âge d'être ébranlée par des gamineries de ce genre et que les vandales se lasseraient d'eux même quand ils verraient que leurs provocations ne récoltaient que son mépris.

Tournant le dos à celle qui suscitait autant de regret que de fierté chez lui, il rapporta son attention sur les équations qu'il inscrivait sur le tableau noir de la classe.

Sa meilleure ennemie, de son côté, contemplait d'un air intrigué le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre.

Etait-ce vraiment elle, cette pathétique lycéenne introvertie dont l'expression était aussi sombre et dénuée de joie que son uniforme scolaire ?

Cet uniforme dont la couleur aussi noire que les plumes d'un corbeau était à peine rehaussée par celle, écarlate, du foulard qu'elle devait porter avec…

Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, _ils_ avaient dû choisir de l'inscrire dans ce lycée uniquement à cause de ça…

L'année scolaire n'avait commencé que depuis deux mois et elle commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir réussi à convaincre ses tuteurs de prendre au sérieux la proposition de sa sœur…

Akemi lui avait dit qu'elle devrait se mettre à fréquenter un lycée normal, pour y rencontrer des jeunes filles de son âge qui pourraient devenir ses amies… Elle avait réussi à convaincre Gin que l'expérience serait positive puisqu'elle lui permettrait d'apprendre à passer inaperçu au milieu de la foule ignorante au sein de laquelle devait se dissimuler les membres de l'organisation…

Le résultat de l'expérience ?

Des heures d'ennui mortel où des avortons aussi ternes que leurs costumes trois pièces tentaient de lui inculquer ce qu'elle avait appris plusieurs années avant de les rencontrer…

Qu'est ce qu'ils espéraient ? Capter l'intérêt de quelqu'un qui avait décroché son doctorat de chimie au MIT à l'âge de quinze ans avec des cours du niveau du lycée?

En dehors des cours, c'était encore pire…

Etant demeurée toute sa vie dans une ignorance totale de la manière dont s'établissait les relations humaines, elle avait attendu patiemment que les autres fassent le premier pas et viennent lui parler… Elle avait attendu en vain…

Et un mois après son entrée au lycée, il était déjà trop tard.

Ses camarades avait interprété sa timidité comme du mépris et avait commencé à l'éviter sur leur passage, et quand ils avaient eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que, sans fournir le moindre effort en classe, elle était devenue la meilleure élève de leur lycée, la jalousie s'était mêlé à la peur, et son statut de métisse avait fait le reste.

C'était la coutume dans son nouveau pays d'adoption, le clou qui dépasse, en bien ou en mal, on lui tape dessus…

Elle avait eue amplement le temps de l'apprendre…

Mais loin de susciter du chagrin ou de la colère, tout ce que les brimades et les regards en biais de ses condisciples avaient déclenché, c'était un ennui qui n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'elle ressentait en cours.

Parmi les bizarreries dont elle était affligée, l'une qui lui valait le plus de remarques narquoises était le fait, qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, elle se fasse encore conduire au lycée, en plus d'être incapable de rentrer chez elle à la sortie des cours par ses propres moyens.

Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu leur expliquer ?

Que l'organisation lui avait imposé ce chaperonnage pour s'assurer que son inscription au lycée n'était pas une tentative de sa part pour préparer sa fuite?

La plupart du temps, c'était à Vodka que la corvée était imposée. Dans la mesure où le fait de jouer les baby-sitters pour pseudo lycéenne l'insupportait au plus haut point, il arborait un air aussi ennuyé que celle dont il avait la charge quand il l'attendait à la sortie du lycée…

Par deux fois, Gin avait déchargé son subordonné de la basse besogne.

Durant ces deux jours, sa présence avait suscité un mélange de peur et de fascination chez les camarades de classe de sa collègue, et la jalousie qui brillait en permanence dans leurs regards avait gagné en intensité quand elles la regardèrent marcher côte à côte avec l'assassin…

C'était sans doute les deux seules fois de sa vie où elle s'était réjouie d'avoir Gin auprès d'elle.

Un autre jour, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur qui était venue la cherche pour passer un après-midi avec elle… La jeune fille froide et méprisante était redevenue l'espace d'une journée l'adolescente naïve et joyeuse qu'elle aurait dû être. Se moquant bien des réactions que son geste ne manquerait pas de susciter, elle s'était précipité dans les bras d'Akemi dès qu'elle l'avait vu et avait doucement sangloté en l'étreignant.

Cette rencontre inespérée avait laissé un arrière goût aussi doux qu'amer derrière elle…

Sa sœur s'était empressée de lui demander si elle s'était faite de nouvelles amies, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fût forcée de lui mentir…

Oh bien sûr, elle avait passé de nombreuses années à lui dissimuler la vérité sur l'organisation et ce qu'ils lui faisaient faire, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais eue à lui mentir pour cela…

Le lendemain, de nouvelles rumeurs avaient commencé à bourdonner autour d'elle. A présent, ses camarades étaient persuadés d'avoir enfin compris pourquoi elle manifestait autant d'indifférence aux garçons du lycée.

Elle ne chercha même pas à leur expliquer que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme qui l'avait attendu n'avait rien avoir avec l'idée stupide qu'ils s'en faisaient…

A quoi bon leur dire que c'était de sa sœur dont ils l'accusaient d'être amoureuse ?

Cela l'arrangeait plutôt qu'autre chose, ainsi elle n'aurait plus à vider régulièrement son casier des lettres d'amour désespérées des imbéciles trop timides pour lui faire leur déclaration en face, et qui finissaient toutes au fond de la corbeille à papier.

Plus le temps passait et moins elle regrettait le mépris de ses condisciples à son égard… Le peu qu'elle pouvait saisir de leurs conversations lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec eux, et qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde qu'il continue d'en être ainsi encore longtemps…

Il n'y avait qu'un seul de leurs centres d'intérêt que ses camarades lui avaient fait partager sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte…

Elle avait toujours vécue dans un monde dont les habitants s'efforçaient de demeurer invisibles et dissimulés dans la pénombre, un monde où on lui avait appris qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour ne pas laisser le moindre souvenir durable chez ceux qui croisaient sa route…

A présent elle découvrait un monde dont les habitants s'efforçaient au contraire de ne pas paraître inaperçu, un monde où elle apprenait qu'il fallait faire de son mieux pour demeurer le plus longtemps possible dans la mémoire de ceux dont on croisait le chemin…

S'arranger pour attirer les regards sur soi, pousser les autres à vouloir passer outre les apparences et à découvrir ce qu'elles dissimulaient… Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris… Amener les autres à éprouver des soupçons à votre égard, dans le code moral qu'on lui avait inculqué, c'était pratiquement un pêché mortelle…

La curiosité pour cet univers qu'elle ne comprenait pas la poussa à subtiliser à une de ses camarades un des magazines qu'elle lisait…

Feuilletant les pages de papier glacé, elle s'était retrouvée face à un carnaval de couleurs vives et de formes extravagantes…

Quel contraste par rapport à l'univers standardisé et uniformément noir du syndicat… Un contraste qui avait tout d'abord provoquée une véritable nausée chez elle…

Puis la nausée s'était estompée pour être remplacé par une véritable fascination devant une chose qui l'attirait autant qu'elle la révulsait…

Ne plus être un rouage anonyme dans une machine qui broyait les individus aussi facilement que la roue d'une meule écrasait les grains de blé…

Devenir un individu unique, que l'on ne pouvait pas confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre… Etre le centre de l'attention mais d'une manière différente de celle dont elle était devenu le point de mire de ses camarades.

Oui, l'idée n'était pas dénuée d'attraits… Elle était même enthousiasmante…

En bonne scientifique, elle rassembla une documentation conséquente sur son nouveau sujet d'étude et entreprît de la mémoriser avec le zèle et l'efficacité qui la caractérisait.

Sous le regard éberlué de ses camarades, elle ne passait plus son temps libre à lire des ouvrages scientifiques dont la quatrième de couverture aurait suffit à leur donner la migraine… A présent, elle le passait à feuilleter des magazines de modes.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Adossée contre le mur du débarras, elle jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil impatient au cadran de sa montre digital.

Combien de temps il, ou elle, la ferait attendre ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le grincement d'une porte retentit dans le silence de la pièce, suivi du déclic d'une serrure que l'on tournait.

Est-ce que le rendez-vous auquel l'ennui l'avait conduit à se rendre allait mal tourner pour elle ?

Plongeant négligemment la main dans la poche de sa marinière, elle agrippa fermement l'arme d'autodéfense électrique qu'elle y dissimulait.

Qui que ce soit, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien d'un mouton attendant patiemment le couteau du boucher, elle avait bien passé sa vie dans un abattoir, mais pas du côté du troupeau qui allait y être dépecé…

« Alors tu t'es décidé à venir… »

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa camarade de classe avec un regard blasé.

Alors c'était elle qui l'avait convoqué ? Cette pauvre lycéenne aux longs cheveux noirs qui la dévisageait d'un regard haineux ?

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Tu te souvient de moi ? »

« Non. »

Pourquoi allait-elle s'amuser à essayer de retenir les noms de ceux qui l'entouraient dans ce lycée ? Tous les étudiants qui y végétaient lui étaient aussi indifférents que ses rats de laboratoire…

« Eh bien moi, je ne t'ai pas oublié… Et je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont Kenji te regardait… »

Kenji ? Oh, sûrement l'auteur d'une de ses lettres qui avait fini soit à la poubelle, soit au fond de l'incinérateur à l'arrière du lycée…

Splendide, elle allait devoir subir les réprimandes d'une pauvrette délaissée par son petit ami. Elle avait de meilleure façon d'occuper son après-midi.

« C'est à lui qu'il faut t'en prendre, pas à moi… »

Elle ne tressaillit même pas quand elle sentit sa camarade la plaquer violemment contre le mur alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Ne joue pas les innocentes ! Je sais que tu essayes de me le voler depuis le début ! »

Combien de temps encore allait-elle leur servir de souffre-douleur et de bouc émissaire ?

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle ! »

Oh, voilà qu'elle était en train de lui agiter un cutter sous le nez. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait faire avec ? La tuer ? Elle ignorait à qui elle avait affaire. Lui faire peur ? Elle avait du subir la jalousie de quelqu'un d'infiniment plus cruel et dangereux que cette idiote ne le serait jamais…

La mutiler pour qu'elle cesse de lui voler l'attention de son petit ami ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d 'une opération chirurgicale, son visage lui convenait parfaitement, et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, ce n'était pas à une demeurée de première comme celle-là qu'elle allait confier l'opération.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de faire semblant de ne pas avoir peur… »

Faire semblant ? Comme si elle avait besoin de se forcer pour la fixer d'un air plus blasé qu'effrayé…

Bon, elle n'avait pas toute la journée devant elle… Cet après-midi, elle avait prévu d'examiner toutes les données qu'elle avait collectées sur la version expérimentale de l'apotoxine, et ce n'était certainement pas en restant bloquée ici, à cause d'un malentendu de vaudeville, qu'elle allait avancer dans ses recherches… Ou peut-être que si finalement… Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation pour recueillir de nouvelles données ?

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle envisageait de procéder à une expérience de ce genre, et l'occasion de passer à l'acte venait de se présenter d'elle-même…

La camarade de classe de la chimiste frissonna devant le sourire gourmand que lui adressa sa victime tandis qu'elle l'examinait d'un regard de prédateur.

L'instant d'après, elle était étendue sur le sol, terrassée par la douleur qui l'avait déchirée, en train d'observer d'un regard éberlué la lueur qui illuminait la main de celle qui lui faisait face.

Sans perdre de temps, la lycéenne taciturne s'empara d'une rallonge électrique qui était à portée de sa main et entreprît de s'en servir pour lier solidement les mains de sa camarade dans son dos. Un de ses rats de laboratoire lui avait mordu férocement la main quand elle lui avait injecté une toxine expérimentale, elle ne tenait pas à reproduire la même erreur.

Recommençant la même opération avec les chevilles de son futur cobaye, elle s'assura que les noeuds étaient suffisamment solides avant de s'éloigner de sa prisonnière pour se rapprocher de son cartable.

Ouvrant la petite boite métallique qu'elle venait d'en sortir, elle en extirpa une seringue qu'elle remplit consciencieusement du contenu d'une fiole provenant de la même boite.

Après avoir posé délicatement la seringue sur le plancher de la pièce, elle se pencha sur sa camarade terrifiée pour dénouer calmement son foulard.

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me f… »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa question, elle lui enfonça le carré de tissu écarlate dans la bouche avant d'en nouer solidement les extrémités derrière sa tête.

Les cris de souffrances des rongeurs étaient plus que suffisants pour lui vriller les oreilles, elle n'osait pas imaginer l'équivalent avec celle qui prenait leur place aujourd'hui. Accessoirement, elle ne tenait pas à attirer quelqu'un dans la pièce pour la déranger, elle n'avait besoin que d'un seul sujet d'expérience pour le moment…

Demeurant sourde aux gémissements étouffés de sa victime, elle lui releva la manche et procéda à l'injection après avoir noté l'heure sur le cadran de sa montre.

« Début de l'expérience. La version expérimentale a été injectée au sujet à 10 heures 37minutes. Le sujet d'expérience est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, en bonne santé physique. »

Le regard implorant du sujet d'expérience en question ne l'ébranla pas le moins du monde, tâtant le pouls de sa victime, elle actionna de nouveau l'interrupteur de son magnétophone de poche.

«Le rythme cardiaque a subi une accélération qui ne peut pas être imputable uniquement à la peur. Le processus de dégénérescence cellulaire affecte en premier lieu le cœur du sujet, conformément à nos prévisions. La cause de la mort devrait vraisemblablement être un infarctus. »

Contemplant la douloureuse agonie de sa camarade du même regard glacial et dénué d'émotion qu'elle réservait à ses rats de laboratoire quand ils étaient dans la même situation, elle remit en route l'appareil qu'elle tenait en main.

« Une odeur de chair brûlée commence à environner le corps du sujet. Le processus de combustion spontanée occasionnée par l'autodestruction des cellules vient de débuter. Il est 10 heures 40 minutes. Pour autant que nous puissions en juger aux spasmes qui agitent le sujet, il est encore en vie pour le moment. »

Le tremblement de la malheureuse se prolongea durant des secondes qui lui parurent aussi interminables qu'à sa tortionnaire, en raison de la douleur pour l'une, de l'ennui pour l'autre.

Lorsque les tremblements cessèrent enfin, l'oraison funèbre de la morte fût prononcée d'une voix monocorde.

« Heure du décès : 10 heures 42 minutes. L'apotoxine a mis une minute de plus que prévu à faire son effet. Le processus de décomposition a déjà commencé. »

Epoussetant légèrement sa jupe pour la nettoyer des traces grisâtres que la poussière accumulée sur le sol y avait laissé, la chimiste se leva et commença à verser le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau de javel dans un seau avant d'aller le remplir au robinet de la pièce.

Déposant le seau devant la flaque de substances malodorantes qui avait commencé à s'étendre au centre de la pièce, elle alluma une nouvelle fois son magnétophone avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

« 10 heures 45minutes. Le processus de décomposition s'est achevé. »

Après avoir enfilé une paire de gants, elle s'empara du bout des doigts des vêtements souillés qui flottaient sur le sol de la pièce avant de les ranger dans un sac poubelle avec une légère moue de dégoût.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit les fenêtres du débarras après avoir remis en place la serpillière et le seau qu'elle avait emprunté, non sans avoir auparavant vidé son macabre contenu dans l'évier.

« 10 heures 55 minutes. Les résultats de l'expérience sont probants. L'apotoxine correspond parfaitement à nos attentes. Il n'a fallu que dix minutes pour se débarrasser de façon définitive du « cadavre » du sujet. Et ce, en ayant eu recours à un minimum de moyens. Bien que plusieurs autres tests devront être menés dans l'avenir pour le vérifier, la version expérimentale de l'apotoxine, nom de code 4869, s'avère être un succès complet. »

Une fois le magnétophone remis à sa place, au fond de son cartable, elle renifla une dernière fois l'air de la pièce. La seule odeur qui y flottait encore était celle des désinfectants, elle n'avait plus rien à y faire.

Son cartable dans une main, le sac poubelle dans l'autre, elle sortit tranquillement du lycée pour se rendre à l'incinérateur qui se trouvait au fond de l'arrière cour.

Après avoir craqué une allumette, elle mit calmement le feu aux dernières traces de son crime avant de refermer dans un bruit sec le couvercle d'acier qui émergeait du réservoir de briques rouges surmonté d'une cheminée.

Franchissant la porte des toilettes du lycée, elle déposa son cartable à ses pieds avant de se laver les mains à grand renfort d'eau et de savon. Ses gestes étaient méticuleux, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de stress ou de peur dans son comportement.

Une fois qu'elle eût fini de les essuyer, elle porta calmement ses doigts à son nez avant de les renifler.

Par-dessus l'odeur du savon, elle en sentait une autre… Particulièrement répugnante et obsédante…

Mais ce n'était pas l'odeur laissée par les fluides de décompositions… Non, c'était cette même odeur désagréable qu'elle sentait chez Gin, Vodka et tout leurs autres collègues… Leurs autres collègues… _Ses_ autres collègues plutôt.

Levant les yeux vers la glace, elle examina calmement le visage qui lui faisait face.

Pas la moindre trace d'un changement quelconque, elle était resté telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Lorsqu'elle fût sortie du bâtiment, elle s'assit sur l'herbe de la cour, à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur.

Posant son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux après l'avoir extirpé de son sac, elle l'alluma avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, ayant hâte de comparer ses nouvelles données avec les anciennes…

Finalement, elle avait eue raison d'écouter sa sœur, son séjour au lycée était très enrichissant.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

« Franchement Ran, je suis heureuse que tu aie accepté de m'accompagner. Depuis le temps que je te dis de te changer les idées ! Ce n'est pas en restant toute la journée chez ton alcoolique de père que tu le feras ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça timidement. Même si elle savait que Sonoko essayait avant tout de lui remonter le moral, elle avait du mal à entendre quelqu'un parler de son père comme elle le faisait.

« Allez, haut les coeurs ! Peut-être que nous rencontrerons un garçon qui sera plus digne de toi que ce maudit maniaque de Sherlock Holmes… »

Shinichi… Cet idiot n'avait pas cessé de la harceler jour et nuit avec ses maudits romans policiers… Elle comprenait bien que c'était une manière de la distraire de la tristesse occasionnée par la séparation de ses parents, mais est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y prendre autrement pour la soutenir ?

« Tu sais, leur journée de cours a été interrompue à cause de la police qui est venu interroger chaque personne du lycée… Une des élèves a disparue depuis une semaine… c'est effrayant, hein ? J'espère que c'est juste une fugue… Oui, ça doit être ça, elle ne devait plus pouvoir supporter ses parents et… »

Sonoko laissa la fin de sa phrase se perdre dans le silence en se mordillant les lèvres devant sa bêtise. Elle avait amené Ran dans ce lycée pour lui présenter ses amies et lui faire oublier son malheur et voilà qu'elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie sans s'en rendre compte…

« Peut-être que mon père qui participe à l'enquête… »

La fille du policier sourit doucement à son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se sentir coupable. Elle était capable d'affronter ses problèmes.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à destination, Sonoko s'empressa de présenter la nouvelle championne départementale de karaté à ses amies.

Ran s'efforça de faire bonne figure et de répondre poliment aux questions des lycéennes admiratives dont elle faisait connaissance mais son esprit demeurait ailleurs.

Levant discrètement les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de ses interlocutrices, elle examina le groupe de policiers qui interrogeait les élèves. Elle espérait tant voir son père se remettre de la déchéance et du laisser aller dans lequel le départ de sa femme l'avait poussé à s'enfoncer… C'était le policier qui l'avait toujours fait rêver quand elle était enfant qu'elle voulait voir, pas l'alcoolique capricieux qui végétait toute la journée dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa fille.

Son père n'était pas parmi les policiers…

Poussant un soupir, elle détourna les yeux, et croisa ainsi le regard d'une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la lycéenne devant le regard glacial et méprisant qui la dévisageait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, alors pourquoi semblait-elle ressentir une telle haine à son égard ?

L'instant d'après, les yeux de l'inconnue se détournèrent d'elle pour se poser sur un autre groupe d'étudiant, sans perdre pour autant leur expression froide et dénuée d'humanité.

Sa haine et son mépris s'étendait-elle au monde entier ?

Percevant la trouble de la jeune fille, l'une des amies de Sonoko se tourna dans la direction de son regard.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle… Elle a peut-être l'air effrayante mais elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…Enfin pour l'instant… »

« Qui est-ce ? »

La lycéenne haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne cherche à se souvenir de son nom… En fait, personne ne cherche à faire attention à elle, elle n'a peut-être pas d'ennemi mais elle n'a pas d'ami non plus… »

Une lueur de compassion brilla dans les yeux de Ran.

« Elle doit être trop timide pour essayer de se faire des amis… Peut-être que je devrais aller lui parler, après tout, comme je ne suis pas du même lycée qu'elle… »

Les yeux des amies de Sonoko s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer… Elle est…Enfin on raconte que.. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on raconte ? »

Il fallu aux jeunes filles gênées beaucoup de sous entendu et de mots à double sens pour faire comprendre à la nouvelle venue ce qu'elles avaient en tête.

Loin de la dissuader de son projet, cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination, elle ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un être mis à l'écart sans raison valable, s'il pouvait seulement y en avoir…

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la jeune fille sans prêter attention aux signes discrets de celles qui l'entouraient de renoncer à sa tentative.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ran Mouri. »

Celle dont Ran essayait d'être l'amie l'examina d'un air indifférent comme si elle faisait face à un meuble.

La gêne qu'elle éprouva, autant devant le silence glacial que le regard méfiant auquel elle devait faire face, fit légèrement toussoter la fille du policier.

Pendant un court instant, elle envisagea de renoncer mais elle reprit très vite son air résolue. A quoi est ce qu'elle s'attendait ? Cette inconnue avait dû faire face au mépris et à la méfiance généralisée durant plusieurs mois, pourquoi devrait-elle agir autrement avec les autres du jour au lendemain ?

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de briser la glace… Mais lequel ? Elle venait de se présenter mais celle auquel elle faisait face ne semblait pas le moins du monde décidé à lui rendre la pareille…

« C'est un sac à main de chez Prada… Le dernier modèle… »

Ran baissa les yeux vers le sac que Sonoko lui avait offert il y a quelques jours. Bon, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur conversation commence de cette façon, mais c'était un début comme un autre…

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être, c'est un cadeau… »

« Ah…Je vois… Toutes mes camarades rêvaient d'en avoir un, une seule y a réussi… Mais à ce qu'on raconte, elle a dû se prostituer pour ça. »

Il n'y avait même pas la moindre trace d'ironie ou de sarcasme dans sa voix, elle se contentait d'énoncer un fait.

« Tu ne devrait pas écouter les rumeurs… Après tout, je suit sûre que… »

Qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'on murmure de telle chose sur son compte dans son dos ? C'était déjà le cas… Ran se retint de pousser un soupir de découragement, c'était loin d'être gagné…

« Objectivement, ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui offrir ce genre de caprice du jour au lendemain, donc ça me paraît être l'explication la plus vraisemblable. »

Même pas la jouissance malsaine de salir la réputation d'une personne sans qu'elle soit là pour se défendre… Elle aurait pu se mettre à évoquer le temps pluvieux qui régnait sur Tokyo en employant le même ton.

« Eh bien, dis toi qu'elle a peut-être une amie qui a les moyens de lui faire ce genre de cadeau. Comme c'est son cas à elle. »

Sonoko avait fini par porter secours à son amie.

« Qui est-tu ? »

La jeune femme réajusta ses cheveux blonds d'un air triomphant.

« Sonoko Suzuki, la fille de… »

« Suzuki. Le conglomérat le plus important du Japon. La valeur de leurs action à la bourse de Tokyo à augmenté de 2,5 pour cent, suite à l'OPA qu'ils ont effectué sur Aramaki inc… »

L'amie de Ran écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Oui, c'est cela… Enfin tu comprends qu'avec une amie comme moi, Ran a largement les moyens de se faire offrir ce genre de cadeau. »

L'inconnue renifla.

« Je ne voit pas où se situe la différence avec ma camarade de classe. Lorsque tu auras atteint ta majorité, tes parents te marieront au fils d'un riche industriel pour accroître leur capital. Toi aussi, tu t'es vendu à un homme pour obtenir ce genre de petits plaisirs, la seule véritable différence c'est qu'on ne t'a pas laissé le choix au début. Mais tu as fini par accepter, sinon ton amie n'aurait pas eue droit à ce cadeau. »

Sonoko plissa les yeux dans un regard qui fit tressaillir Ran, elle savait quel pouvait être les conséquences de la colère de son amie quand on la poussait à bout.

« Mes parents ne me forceraient jamais à… »

« Les êtres humains ne dépensent pas tant de temps et d'argent pour élever leurs enfants par amour ou par bonté d'âme… C'est juste un investissement qu'ils font pour leur avenir. En fin de compte c'est à leurs intérêts et pas à ceux de leurs enfants qu'ils songent. »

« Mes parent ne sont pas comme ça ! »

« Tout le monde est comme ça. Tout le monde… »

Ran se demanda si c'était son imagination ou si elle avait eue un ton plus mélancolique que blasé lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Avait-elle autant de problèmes avec ses parents qu'elle en avait au lycée ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, le cynisme dont Sonoko avait été victime avait rouvert brutalement sa plaie. Pourquoi est ce que ses parents s'étaient séparés alors qu'elle leur avait supplié de rester ensemble ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pensé qu'à leur fierté au lieu de penser à elle ?

Le silence glacial qui s'était installé se prolongea durant de longues minutes, chacun des trois lycéennes ayant ses raisons de se murer aux autres, ou au moins à l'une d'elle.

Levant la tête au moment où Sonoko lui fit un coup de coude discret pour lui signaler qu'elles devraient partir, Ran croisa de nouveau le regard de celle dont elle ignorait le nom.

Il n'avait plus rien de méprisant mais il demeurait empreint d'indifférence, et pourtant il demeurait fixé sur elle.

L'amie d'enfance de Shinichi commença à éprouver une certaine gène.

« J'ai quelque chose sur mes vêtements ? »

« Ce type de corps est bon pour la reproduction. »

L'étonnement fit hausser les sourcils à Ran, avant que la compréhension ne la fasse rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu en as honte ? Tu devrais plutôt en être fière, non ? »

Là encore, ni moquerie, ni sarcasme, elle semblait juste curieuse face à la réaction que ses paroles avaient suscité.

« Ca…ça ne se dit pas ! »

« Oh, les japonaise sont si pudiques ? »

Sonoko fulmina devant le sans-gêne de celle qu'elle détestait de plus en plus.

« Tu es censé l'être autant que nous, non ? »

« Je n'habite ici que depuis quelques mois… J'ai vécu presque toute ma vie aux Etats-Unis.»

Ran poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait vécue toute sa vie à l'étranger et venait d'arriver dans un pays qui lui était pratiquement inconnu. Tout s'expliquait, ses difficultés à se faire des amis, son attitude étrange, la méfiance qu'elle suscitait chez ses camarades. La fille du détective Mouri se rappelait de ses difficultés quand elle était allée rendre visite aux parents de Shinichi avec lui, celle qui lui faisait face devait les subir tout les jours… Regardant la jeune fille d'un œil neuf, Ran décida de refaire une tentative.

« Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom… »

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu aurait besoin de le connaître ? »

La méfiance lui avait fait légèrement plisser les yeux.

« Eh bien, je me disait que nous pourrions peut-être devenir amies et… »

« Mais qui voudrait être ton amie ? Certainement pas moi… »

S'interposant entre son amie et la métisse, Sonoko fixa cette dernière d'un regard qui aurait permis à n'importe qui la connaissant de se rendre compte qu'elle était à deux doigt d'exploser.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu la prend tellement de haut alors qu'elle essaye juste d'être aimable avec toi ? »

Levant les yeux au dessus de l'épaule de son interlocutrice, l'étrangère fit face à Ran pour lui donner la réponse à la question formulée par son amie.

« Parce que tu es typiquement le genre de fille que je déteste. Une idiote qui a toujours eue tout ce qu'elle voulait, qui aura le droit de devenir tout ce qu'elle voudra et a déjà celui d 'être tout ce qu'elle veut. Généralement le genre de personne à être les plus geignarde et les plus capricieuse quand la vie ne fonctionne pas comme elles le voudraient. Une petite fille bien sage à qui ses parents sont incapables de refuser un caprice, je parie… »

Elle venait inconsciemment de toucher Ran à son point le plus vulnérable, et Sonoko s'empressa de le lui faire comprendre en la plaquant violemment contre le mur du lycée.

« Ca fera bientôt dix ans que ses parents sont séparé ! Tu ne pourras pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse lorsque tu es face à ceux que tu ne connais pas ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que je la plaindrait ? Ses parents se sont séparés ? Les miens sont morts… »

S'arrachant brutalement à l'étreinte de la lycéenne qu'elle venait d'estomaquer par sa révélation, la métisse se dirigea sans se retourner vers la voiture noire qui venait de stationner devant le lycée.

Refermant la portière derrière elle d'un geste brusque, elle n'accorda même pas un dernier regard aux deux jeunes filles.

Ce faisant, elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur de l'individu qui l'observait encore tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Un individu sinistre dont le visage inquiétant était surmonté d'un bonnet de laine noire.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Parcourant doucement les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la porte du lycée, la chimiste s'attarda sur le seuil, incapable de se décider à le franchir. Elle avait cru voir un regard accusateur se poser sur elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le perron du bâtiment où elle passait tristement ses journées.

Après s'être assurée, d'un rapide coup d'œil, que personne ne lui prêtait particulièrement attention, elle s'adossa dans l'ombre du mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

Qu'est ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Pourquoi cette paranoïa dont elle s'était mise à souffrir ces derniers jours ?

Plus le temps passait et moins elle arrivait à se défaire de cette sensation oppressante que quelqu'un passait son temps à l'observer, attendant patiemment le moment où sa terreur atteindrait son apogée avant de lui brandir sous les yeux l'acte d'accusation du crime qu'elle venait de commettre, il y a maintenant une dizaine de jours.

Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un témoin au meurtre ? Un témoin qui, au lieu d'aller la dénoncer à la police, préférait la torturer en lui faisant sentir qu'il savait quelles horreurs elle portait sur la conscience ?

Non, impossible, il n'y avait eu aucun témoin… Cette idiote lui avait facilité la tâche en verrouillant la porte derrière elle, et personne n'avait vu, ni la morte rentrer dans ce qui était devenu son tombeau, ni sa meurtrière en sortir en dissimulant dans un sac poubelle ce qui était devenu son linceul…

A moins qu'elle n'ait évoqué ses désirs de vengeance devant son petit ami soupçonné d'infidélité ou une autre personne ?

C'était déjà beaucoup plus probable, et cela expliquait bien des choses… Il était on ne peux plus logique que la police ne soit pas venu l'arrêter sur de simples soupçons sans fondement, et cela expliquerait pourquoi la seule personne à connaître son crime se contentait de la suivre sans lui parler. Elle attendait patiemment qu'elle commette l'erreur qui lui permettrait de la dénoncer sans crainte de voir sa parole mise en doute.

La scientifique se promit de découvrir qui était le petit ami de cette demeurée, ainsi que d'établir une liste complète de ceux et de celles dont elle avait pu être proche… Puisque d'autres tests étaient nécessaires, elle ferait d'une pierre, deux coups.

Dans le pire des cas, elle demanderait tranquillement à l'organisation de prendre en charge ses problèmes. Après tout, ce meurtre avait eu lieu dans le cadre du travail qu'ils lui avaient confié, ils ne pourraient pas refuser de l'aider.

A moins que son angoisse n'ait d'autre source qu'elle-même ?

Ressentir de la culpabilité pour la mort de cette crétine dont elle ignorait le nom ? Ridicule, elle avait rendu service à la société comme à l'humanité en la débarrassant de cette dégénérée inutile.

Elle manqua d'éclater d'un petit rire ténu en prenant conscience qu'elle était en train de se transformer petit à petit en double féminin de Razkolnikov… Mais elle ne comptait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que son prédécesseur.

Elle ne se vanterait pas de son crime devant les policiers en procédant de manière suffisamment ambiguë pour qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'elle était en train de leur faire des aveux… Risquer sa vie et sa situation pour un petit jeu puéril ? Comme si c'était son genre…

Bon, cela n'ôtait rien au fait qu'elle partageait pour le moment la même malédiction que le premier meurtrier de l'histoire de l'humanité…

Et la perspective de voir cet œil accusateur continuer de la scruter jusque dans sa tombe n'était pas des plus réjouissante…

Que faire ?

D'abord et avant tout, se changer les idées… Moins elle penserait à ce meurtre, moins elle risquait de susciter de soupçons chez les autres.

Mais que faire pour cela ? Pour des raisons évidentes, elle ne pouvait pas se consacrer de nouveau à ses recherches sur l'apotoxine…

Lire un roman ? Ses quatre auteurs favoris étaient Stevenson, Kafka, Edogawa et Dostoïevski… Très mauvaise idée…

Comme tout aurait été plus simple si la visite de sa sœur n'avait pas été annulée… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avaient-ils refusé de la laisser se ressourcer à sa seule source de joie au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin ? Et alors qu'elle venait de dépasser toutes les espérances qu'ils avaient eu à son sujet ?

Elle n'avait jamais crût aux coïncidences mais là… La providence lui faisait expier son crime par le biais de l'organisation ?

Ridicule. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à s'enfoncer dans la dépression, elle devait au contraire se réjouir de l'absence de sa sœur…

Après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête à lui faire face après… sa dernière expérience…

Elle avala sa salive en réprimant le léger tremblement de ses mains.

Akemi n'était pas Dounia, elle n'était pas Razkolnikov, et si cette crétine dont elle se fichait du nom n'était pas une vieille usurière acariâtre, elle était encore plus inutile et nuisible aux autres que la victime de l'anti-héros de l'écrivain russe…

Ses camarades de classe continuaient de la regarder de biais en murmurant quand ils passaient devant elle, est ce qu'ils avaient des soupçons ?

Non, ils l'avaient toujours regardé comme une bête curieuse, rien n'avait changé avant comme après le meurtre…

Qu'ils continuent de le faire si ça les amusait, ils n'en resteraient pas moins ses rats de laboratoire et rien de plus à ses yeux.

Oui, cette fosse au serpents dans laquelle elle s'était stupidement jeté, ce n'était rien d'autres qu'un gigantesque élevage qui lui fournirait autant de cobayes que nécessaire pour ses expériences futures.

La nuée de regard qui l'encerclait se détourna brusquement devant la lueur de gourmandise qui avait illuminé le sien.

Bien, elle venait de leur faire comprendre où se trouvait leur place par rapport à elle.

Allait-elle passer une morne journée de plus ici ?

Non, elle devait détourner son esprit de toutes tentations de reprendre ses expériences.

S'éloignant tranquillement du lycée sans se préoccuper outre mesure des regards curieux de ses camarades, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner en sentant de nouveau le même regard inquisiteur sur son dos.

Pourtant, si elle avait pris la peine de le faire, elle aurait peut-être entraperçu le visage anguleux encadré de long cheveux noirs et surmonté d'un bonnet de la même couleur…

Peut-être que si elle avait pu mettre ce visage précis sur son angoisse, beaucoup de souffrances aurait été épargné, à elle comme à d'autres…

----:----

Assise contre le tronc d'un du cerisier du parc où elle s'était rendue, la chimiste se laissa aller à fermer les yeux.

Comme elle aurait été heureuse si elle avait pu partager la fraîcheur de cette ombre et la douceur de cette herbe avec sa sœur…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit séparée d'elle au moment où elles étaient sans doute les plus proches ?

Elle qui se réjouissait tant d'apprendre à Akemi qu'elle était enfin prête à prendre au sérieux ses conseils à propos de l'acharnement criminel qu'elle mettait à ne pas mettre en valeur sa beauté… Normalement, elles auraient dû passer cette journée ensemble, toute les deux…

La chimiste en avait longuement planifié le déroulement durant les semaines précédentes… Elle avait toujours procédé ainsi, ne rien laisser au hasard, passer de longues heures à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec sa sœur… De cette manière, non seulement elle ne gâcherait pas une seule des précieuse minutes qu'elle passerait avec Akemi mais surtout, ces longues soirée à étudier le programme de chacune de ces journées uniques et irremplaçables lui permettait d'en ressentir le bonheur avant même qu'il ne commence…

Cette journée tout particulièrement devait être spéciale… Elle avait prévu d'en faire sa première véritable journée d'adolescente. Aller faire du lèche-vitrine dans une boutique hors de prix avec sa sœur, s'attarder à la terrasse d'un café pour évoquer les sujets les plus futiles possibles, ne plus se préoccuper ni de l'organisation ni de la perte de leurs parents mais s'enfermer avec délice dans le temps présent… Toutes ces petites joies simples, mais si précieuses pour elle, venaient de lui être retirées…

Elle n'avait pas versé une larme le jour de la mort de ses parents…

Elle n'avait pas versé une larme devant l'indifférence et les moqueries de ses camarades de classe…

Elle n'avait pas versé une larme lorsqu'elle avait assassiné froidement cette idiote…

Et parce qu'une après midi, qu'elle aurait pu gâcher de la façon la plus insipide qui soit, venait de lui être retiré, elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras tremblants avant de se mettre à sangloter.

La scientifique demeura prostrée dans cette position, à verser silencieusement toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusque là, comme une simple adolescente affligée d'un chagrin d'amour…

Une douce caresse le long de sa joue lui fit doucement lever la tête…

Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut en voyant devant elle le visage souriant de sa victime anonyme, suivi d'une explosion de joie quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur qui avait passé outre l'interdiction de venir la voir, joie qui finit par se dissoudre dans un soupir de déception et d'incompréhension quand elle se rendit enfin compte que celle qui était penché sur elle était… Que nom cette idiote lui avait-elle donné déjà ? Ah oui, Ran Mouri…

Sa sœur, son cobaye, et cette fille qui n'était rien pour elle, elles se ressemblaient toutes tellement qu'elle les avait confondu…

Que faisait-elle ici et qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ?

Elle lui tendait un mouchoir en lui adressant ce sourire naïf et idiot qui lui était coutumier… Que faire ? L'accepter ou rejeter la main qu'elle lui tendait d'un geste irrité?

Ses yeux rougis la brûlaient tellement qu'elle se décida d'avoir la faiblesse d'opter pour la première solution, en remerciant la jeune fille d'un reniflement.

Pourquoi demeurait-elle ici à la regarder d'un air gêné sans cesser de sourire stupidement ? Elle avait fait sa bonne action du jour, elle pouvait bien la laisser tranquille maintenant…

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin? »

Le ton accusateur de sa faible voix entrecoupée de hoquet fit tressaillir la lycéenne.

Avalant péniblement sa salive, la jeune femme courba brusquement la tête devant ses yeux ébahis.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour… ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour. Sonoko ne pouvait pas savoir que tes parents étaient… Et comme elle est trop fière pour s'excuser et que ce qui s'est passé est autant de ma faute que de la sienne… »

C'était juste pour ça ? Soulager sa pauvre petite conscience meurtrie parce qu'elle avait cru avoir blessé une malheureuse orpheline ? Outre le fait que cette avalanche de bons sentiments lui donnait la nausée, la faiblesse que cette idiote lui avait imaginé pour agir ainsi la mettait hors d'elle…

Se retenant de lui exposer sa façon de penser, elle préféra la rassurer par quelques mots de gratitude. De cette manière, elle serait débarrassé d'elle au plus vite…

« Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvait pas savoir… et de toutes façon, j'étais trop jeune quand c'est arrivé pour que cela ait pu réellement me marquer… »

Visiblement soulagée par ses paroles, elle releva la tête…mais ne fit pas mine de s'en aller pour autant.

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait encore ?

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« Des larmes… »

Si ça avait été un sarcasme, elle aurait volontiers applaudi mais la sollicitude avec laquelle la lycéenne avait murmuré ces deux mots rendait l'hypothèse improbable.

« Quel sens de l'observation… »

Au moins elle n'était pas idiote au point de prendre ça pour un compliment, tant mieux.

« Peut-être…que tu aimerais parler de ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle plissa les yeux dans une expression méfiante. Est-ce que cette petite crétine était la responsable de ses tourments ? Oui, cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle lui avait parlé il y a trois jours alors qu'elles ne fréquentaient même pas le même lycée… C'était sans doute une amie de cette demeurée qu'elle avait assassinée et elle devait être au courant des sentiments peu aimable que la défunte lui vouait.

La chimiste poussa un soupir, elle était venue ici pour se changer les idées et voilà que cette idée fixe qu'elle cherchait à oublier revenait la hanter sous le forme tangible de cette jumelle de sa victime… Bien, elle allait s'occuper de son nouveau cobaye dès maintenant. D'abord faire semblant de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Pourquoi est ce que j'aimerais en parler ? Et en plus à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, et ne veux pas connaître davantage? »

Non, non, non, elle devait l'amadouer pas l'amener à se méfier d'elle. Faisant un effort pour dissimuler son irritation, la chimiste s'abaissa à lui adresser un regard de chien battu pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle regrettait ses paroles.

« Eh bien… c'est à ça que servent les amies et… J'aurais voulu que nous le devenions… »

Elle n'avait pas pu trouver d'excuse moins pitoyable et plus crédible pour se rapprocher d'elle ?

Bon, garder le silence et la laisser croire qu'elle avait mordu à l'hameçon…

« Si ça te gène d'en parler… je peux m'en aller… »

Est ce qu'elle comprenait enfin quel risques elle avait pris en venant la défier ouvertement ? Oh, c'était un peu tard…Trop tard…

Que faire pour l'amener à baisser sa garde de nouveau ? Faire semblant d'avoir de la peine pour la disparue en lui faisant croire qu'elles avaient commencé à se rapprocher avant le drame ? Trop risqué, si ses soupçons reposaient sur un semblant de réalité, sa cible saurait tout de suite qu'elle lui mentait…

Changer son fusil d'épaule et faire semblant d'avoir été marquée au fer rouge par la mort de ses parents ? Peu crédible, elle avait clairement dû voir tout à l'heure qu'elle n'avait pas exagérée en prétendant que leur décès ne l'avait pas affecté plus que cela…

Lui dire tout simplement la vérité, même si ce n'était qu'en partie ? Pourquoi pas ? De toutes façon, elle ne vivrait pas suffisamment longtemps pour révéler ses confidences à qui que ce soit… Et si elle avait l'air de se confier sincèrement à cette idiote, cela dissiperait sa méfiance.

« Ma grande sœur… C'est la seule véritable famille qui me reste et… Aujourd'hui, nous devions passer l'après midi et la soirée ensemble mais malheureusement, cela ne s'est plus avéré possible au dernier moment… »

Parfait, elle venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en l'écoutant attentivement. La chimiste jeta un rapide coup d'oeils autour d'elles… Pas le moindre doute, elles étaient seules et à l'abri des regards dans cette partie isolé du parc… Une preuve supplémentaire que leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit d'un hasard… Elle l'avait suivie jusqu'ici… Les coïncidences n'existaient que dans l'esprit des naïfs qui étaient trop bêtes pour ne pas relier l'enchaînement des faits

Baissant les yeux, elle vit dépasser légèrement de son cartable entrouvert la boite métallique contenant ses échantillons d'apotoxine… Comment avait-elle pu avoir été assez bête pour conserver l'arme de son crime avec elle ? La culpabilité la poussait-elle inconsciemment à tout faire pour se faire arrêter ?

Ridicule… Une simple distraction de sa part en raison du stress des derniers jours, c'est tout…

Toujours pas la moindre personne pour les déranger, et les buissons qui les entouraient lui fourniraient une cachette idéale pour dissimuler son corps inconscient pendant qu'elle lui injecterait son poison.

La chimiste glissa doucement la main dans sa poche, l'arme d'autodéfense s'y trouvait toujours. Comme si elle avait pu oublier de s'en doter… Elle était trop prudente pour ça.

Se tournant doucement vers sa future victime, elle suspendit son geste en voyant qu'elle était en train de la regarder attentivement.

L'avait-elle percé à jour ?

« Est ce que tu vis séparé de ta grande sœur ? A t'entendre, les journées que tu passes avec elle sont extrêmement rares… »

La scientifique acquiesça silencieusement en renfonçant discrètement sa main dans la poche de sa marinière.

« Ah… C'est…c'est amusant, il m'arrive la même chose que toi… Aujourd'hui, je devais passer l'après-midi avec ma mère et elle m'a appelé pour me dire que c'était annulé à cause de son travail… C'est pour ça que…que j'étais venu dans ce parc… »

Pourquoi sa voix tremblait-elle tellement ? Venait-elle tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle avait négligé de trouver une explication crédible à sa présence ici au moment où elle s'y trouvait également ? C'était une bonne idée de corriger cet oubli mais la lueur désespérée de son regard montrait bien qu'elle avait conscience qu'il était trop tard et que sa ruse était déjà éventée…

Cette idiote venait de fermer les yeux en essayant de redonner à sa respiration un rythme normal… Fatale erreur, elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de la regretter.

Sortant son arme de sa poche, la chimiste la mit calmement sous tension et l'appliqua doucement sur le corps de sa future victime. Dans moins d'une seconde, ce serait d'or et déjà fini pour elle…

« Tu sais… Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée si…si nous passions l'après-midi ensemble. Après tout, nous sommes dans la même situation et…Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur… »

Figée par la terreur, la scientifique s'efforça de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique, son cobaye n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et elle attendait calmement sa réponse…

Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Regagnant instantanément sa maîtrise d'elle-même, elle posa calmement son doigt sur le commutateur de l'appareil… Un petite pression et…

« Je suis peut-être idiote de croire que je peux te comprendre…Même si je suis séparée de ma mère, il me reste toujours mon père... Tandis que toi... J'ai eue tort de te proposer ça, excuse-moi… »

« Ca me convient parfaitement, est ce que tu as un endroit où tu veux te rendre particulièrement ? »

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme fixa d'un air incrédule la chimiste.

« Je préfère te laisser choisir… »

« Bien… Il y a justement un endroit où je voulais aller avec ma sœur… Tu veux bien m'y accompagner ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant timidement.

Bon, cette idiote avait le droit à un léger sursis, elle pouvait bien lui en être reconnaissante.

Les risques que quelqu'un la surprenne en plein milieu de son crime étaient trop élevés et la scientifique était trop prudente pour laisser la précipitation faire échouer lamentablement ses plans…

Elle avait replacé discrètement son arme dans sa cachette avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son futur cobaye, mais elle ne comptait pas l'y laisser toute la journée…

« Est ce que je vais enfin pouvoir connaître ton nom ? »

« Shiho, Shiho Oyamada. »

« Enchanté moi c'est… Pardon j'avais oublié que je t'avais déjà dit mon nom… »

Si elle pensait que cette bévue soigneusement calculée et ce rire faussement innocent allait la disculper à ses yeux, elle se trompait lourdement…


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

« Est-ce qu'elle me va bien, à ton avis ? »

Ran aurait voulu dire à sa nouvelle amie que la somptueuse robe de soie noire lui allait à ravir et mettait superbement ses formes en valeur.

Au lieu de cela, elle ne pu que balbutier quelques mots timides d'un air gêné.

« Je ne sais pas, Shiho… Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu lugubre ? On croirait que tu choisis ta tenue pour un enterrement… »

La chimiste regarda son reflet dans le miroir mis à sa disposition…

Oui, cette jeune femme au regard glacial c'était elle, celle qu'elle était vraiment…

A quoi bon vouloir fuir sa destinée, elle la rattrapait toujours au moment où elle pensait lui avoir échappée…

« Je croit que tu as raison… Je vais en essayer une autre… »

Ran baissa les yeux pendant que son ami disparaissait de nouveau derrière le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais c'était exactement dans ce genre d'endroit que sa mère l'aurait emmené… Contrairement à son époux, la reine du barreau n'avait aucun problème à comprendre que sa petite fille n'en était plus une, et elle faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à faire ses premiers pas dans le monde de la féminité… Comment est ce que Shinichi aurait réagi s'il l'avait vu dans cette tenue qu'elle avait déconseillée à celle qui l'avait traîné ici ?

Aurait-il haussé les épaules d'un air indifférent ou se serait-il enfin décidé à la voir autrement que comme une amie d'enfance ?

Le rideau s'écarta de nouveau, révélant la jeune métisse dans une délicate robe de soie grise qui s'accordait à merveille avec l'expression légèrement mélancolique qu'avait prise son visage.

« Et celle-là ? »

Ran se mit à réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle devait lui donner. C'était déjà une nette amélioration par rapport à tout à l'heure mais…

« Elle est superbe mais… Je trouve que la couleur est un peu… Quand je la vois, j'ai l'impression de contempler un ciel pluvieux… »

Elle s'attendait à ce que la chimiste commence à s'irriter du fait qu'elle trouvait toujours à redire à ses choix mais, contrairement à ses attentes, elle sembla tomber d'accord avec elle.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me conseiller pour la prochaine ? »

La jeune femme sentit sa gêne s'accroître, d'habitude, c'est elle qui réclamait des conseils en la matière, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à passer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

« C'est toi qui porteras cette robe, pas moi… Je ne pense pas que je devrais choisir à ta place… peut-être que… Est ce qu'il n'y a pas une couleur que tu préfère particulièrement ? Une couleur qui te rend joyeuse quand tu la vois ? »

Demeurant indécise quelques instants face à la suggestion de Ran, la scientifique finit par faire son choix et par disparaître une énième fois derrière le rideau sans que son amie ait eu le temps d'apercevoir la robe qu'elle venait de prendre avec elle.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait dans la boutique, le mépris de celle qu'elle commençait tout juste à connaître semblait se dissiper petit à petit… De même que l'expression méfiante avec laquelle elle n'avait cessé de la dévisager avait fini par devenir de plus en plus imperceptible jusqu'à s'estomper totalement…Ran se demanda ce qui pouvait avoir causé ce changement dans son attitude…

La question lui occupait encore l'esprit quand elle se retourna vers celle qui l'avait suscité.

Cette fois, Ran demeura le souffle coupé.

Son amie était à présent revêtue d'une robe d'un rouge éclatant qui se serait confondu avec la couleur de ses cheveux s'ils avaient été aussi longs que les siens…

Mais ce qui avait interloqué la jeune femme avant tout, ce n'était pas tant la robe que l'expression timide de celle qui la portait.

Elle ne la regardait plus comme une inconnue dont elle se méfiait ni comme une idiote dont la bêtise l'irritait mais comme…une grande sœur ?

C'était le même regard qu'elle avait eue dans le parc quand elle lui avait tendu son mouchoir…

« Elle… On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi… »

Un sourire radieux accueillit les paroles de Ran.

« T…tu le penses vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Si je pouvait avoir une robe comme ça moi aussi… Peut-être que Shinichi… »

« Shinichi ? C'est ton petit ami ? »

Le teint de la jeune femme n'eût plus rien à envier à celui de la robe portée par celle qui lui faisait face.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? C'est…c'est juste un ami d 'enfance, et rien de plus. »

« Ah… »

Sonoko n'aurait pas hésité à remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour lui faire avouer les véritables sentiments qu'elle portait au détective mais Shiho n'insista pas outre mesure… Elle semblait comprendre que son amie pouvait avoir besoin de garder certaines choses pour elle…

« Est ce que tu voudrais que je t'offre une robe comme celle-là ? »

Ran agita les mains d'un air gêné.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça… Nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer et puis, et puis… Tu ne dois pas te ruiner, même pour une amie… »

La chimiste secoua la tête.

« J'ai largement les moyens... Et puis, cela n'est pratiquement rien par rapport à ce que tu m'offres en passant cette journée avec moi à la place de…de… S'il te plait, accepte. »

Le regard de la jeune fille était si implorant qu'elle n'eût pas le cœur de lui refuser…

----:----

Franchisant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil timide autour d'elle tandis que celle qui l'avait invité refermait sa porte derrière elle, avant d'en tirer doucement le verrou.

Elle demeura figée par la froideur de ce qui l'entourait… Au premier abord, le seul aspect de la personnalité de sa nouvelle amie qui était visible dans le lieu où elle vivait était son absence apparente d'émotion et d'humanité.

La propriétaire des meubles avait largement privilégié la fonctionnalité à l'esthétique quand elle les avait choisi, il n'y avait aucun tableau, aucune photographie sur les murs et aucun objet dans la vaste pièce à qui on aurait pu attribuer la moindre fonction décorative

La première chose que Ran remarqua, en faisant quelque pas dans la pièce en quête de la moindre trace d'humanité qui pouvait s'y trouver, fut l'immense panneau de liége accroché à l'un des murs.

Un panneau recouvert de notes et de schémas qui y étaient fixé avec des punaises. La lycéenne était bien incapable de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit dans la série d'équations et de diagrammes qui lui faisait face mais leur disposition lui permit de découvrir un des traits de la chimiste qui s'y exprimait.

Une obsession de l'ordre et de l'exactitude qui confinait presque à la folie. Chaque feuille de papier était située à égale distance des autres, au millimètre près, et aucune ne s'inclinait, ne serait-ce que d'un degré, par rapport à la ligne droite invisible le long de laquelle on les avait disposé…

Effrayée par cette représentation concrète de l'esprit froid et calculateur de celle auprès de qui elle se trouvait, Ran recula de quelques pas en tournant les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver un semblant de chaleur autour d'elle.

Les piles de magazines de mode rassemblées sur le bureau de la chimiste, aux côtés de son ordinateur, auraient pu lui permettre de voir de nouveau Shiho comme une simple adolescente, mais les arrêtes parfaites et lisses des piles de papier glacé exprimaient, bien mieux que le reste de la pièce, le perfectionnisme inhumain de sa locataire.

Le malaise que Ran sentait peser sur sa poitrine s'accroissait au fur et à mesure que sa présence dans l'appartement se prolongeait, mais il finit par se dissiper quand son regard se posa sur les étagères qui étaient derrière elle… Plus particulièrement quand elle se retrouva face à la multitude de visages souriants et chaleureux de celles qui y étaient installées.

Elle tendit doucement la main vers l'une des poupées, avant de laisser son bras se figer dans les airs.

« Excuse-moi… Est-ce que je peux ? »

Une expression légèrement troublée s'installa sur le visage hautain de la scientifique avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et acquiesce d'un air indifférent.

Caressant doucement les cheveux de soie du jouet, Ran se mit à avoir un sourire enfantin.

« C'est toi qui les as faites ? »

« Non c'est… ma grande sœur… J'avais tout juste sept ans quand on nous a séparés alors, pour m'aider à supporter les longues périodes d'absences entre chacune de nos retrouvailles, elle m'offrait une poupée à son effigie… Elle me disait que chaque fois que je les regarderais, je me souviendrais que quelqu'un continuait de penser à moi… C'était sa façon à elle de ne pas me laisser seule… »

La chimiste gênée baissa les yeux.

« C'est ridicule, hein ? Que je puisse encore en avoir besoin mon âge… »

Son amie secoua la tête.

« Non, au contraire c'est… Quand je vois ça, je me dis que j'ai eu tort d'avoir peur d'oublier ma mère à force de la voir de moins en moins souvent… Tant que je voudrais me souvenir d'elle, je sentirais toujours sa présence auprès de moi. Merci… »

« Merci ? De quoi est ce que tu me remercies ? »

« De m'avoir permis de comprendre ça… »

Loin de dissiper le trouble de la jeune fille, les paroles de son invité semblèrent l'accroitre.

S'éloignant des étagères, Ran se rapprocha doucement du lit de la scientifique. La première chose qui capta son attention fût la boite de pilules qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

« Tu es malade ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, ce sont juste des somnifères… Je souffre d'insomnie depuis que je suis toute petite… »

Après avoir reposé la boite de médicaments, la lycéenne prit délicatement entre ses doigts le livre qui se trouvait à côté. Un livre familier qui contribua à la rassurer un peu plus sur ce qui l'entourait.

« Tu lis Edogawa ? »

Shiho écarquilla légèrement les yeux sans pour autant quitter son air impassible.

« je ne pensais pas que c'était un écrivain que tu pouvais apprécier ou même seulement connaître… »

« Oh, je ne l'ai jamais lu… C'est juste qu'un de mes amis m'en a beaucoup parlé… Enfin, même s'il l'appréciait beaucoup, il me disait qu'il préférait largement Conan Doyle… »

La chimiste renifla.

« C'est exactement l'inverse de mon cas… Et quitte à aimer un écrivain écossais, je préfère largement Stevenson à Conan Doyle. Enfin, c'est sans doute normal, c'était l'un des écrivains préféré d'Edogawa…»

« Je peux te l'emprunter ? »

Elle haussa les épaules devant la requête timide de la jeune fille.

« Tu peux même le garder, je le connais par cœur… Mais tu sais, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit un écrivain que tu puisses apprécier… »

« Deux personnes que j'apprécie aiment lire ses livres, alors ça vaut bien la peine que j'essaye de m'y intéresser... Et puis, j'aimerais bien surprendre Shinichi en lui montrant que je suis capable de m'intéresser aux même choses que lui… Cela devrait lui faire plaisir après toutes les fois où je lui aie dit que j'en avais assez de ne jamais l'entendre me parler d'autre chose que de roman policier… »

Après avoir rangé le livre dans son cartable en prenant bien soin de ne pas en corner la couverture, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers celle qui le lui avait prêté en souriant.

« J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps mais… Mon père va bientôt rentrer, et comme il est incapable de se faire la cuisine tout seul, il faut que je sois à la maison avant lui si je ne veux pas qu'il meurt de faim… »

La chimiste avait vraisemblablement l'air déçue mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de déverrouiller sa porte.

Au moment où Ran passa devant elle pour quitter la pièce après l'avoir remercié de son hospitalité d'une dernière courbette, elle lui agrippa fermement le bras.

« je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas rester ce soir… Mais je pourrais revenir un autre jour, maintenant que je connais ton adresse… »

Shiho fixa d'un regard glacial le visage timide de son amie avant de la relâcher en soupirant.

« Bien, ce sera donc pour un autre jour… Oui, j'espère que nous serons de nouveau seules dans mon appartement, bientôt… Oh, une dernière chose… »

Se dirigeant calmement vers sa bibliothèque, elle en sortit un livre qu'elle tendit à Ran, toujours sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Puisque tu découvre Edogawa… Tu peux bien essayer de faire la même chose avec Stevenson… »

« Tu m'as dit que c'est un écrivain écossais… Et contrairement à toi et à Shinichi, je ne sais pas très bien lire l'anglais… »

La chimiste secoua la tête en fourrant le livre dans les mains de son invitée.

« Pour parfaire ma maîtrise de cette langue, j'ai racheté tout mes romans préféré dans une version traduite en japonais… Tu n'auras pas de problèmes à le lire… Et puis…et puis ça me fait plaisir que tu essayes de t'intéresser aux mêmes choses que moi. »

Souriant face à l'expression renfrognée qu'elle attribuait à la timidité de son amie, Ran accepta son cadeau avant de courir chez elle en la saluant d'un dernier signe de la main.

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé sa porte derrière elle, le regard de la scientifique reprit son expression glaciale.

« Oui… j'espère que nous nous retrouverons de nouveau seule ici. Pour que je puisse te faire comprendre les raisons pour lesquels j'apprécie autant Edogawa…et tout ce que j'ai appris en le lisant… »


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Loin de s'estomper, cette sensation lancinante d'être épiée par quelqu'un qui la tenait en son pouvoir, simplement en lui faisant sentir sa présence, s'était accrue au fil de jours…

Mais elle était loin d'être totalement à sa merci, et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire sans réagir…

Son sens de l'ironie était encore suffisamment affûté pour qu'elle s'amuse du pseudonyme qu'elle avait choisi pour dissimuler son identité réelle aux autres. Il était devenu parfaitement approprié à la situation… La ressemblance entre elle et la belle Shizuko allait en s'accroissant, mais contrairement à son homonyme, elle n'était pas disposé à se laisser aimablement fouetter par son futur persécuteur… Et il allait bientôt le sentir si ses soupçons s'avéraient exact.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une journée à l'organisation pour accéder à sa requête et lui retrouver le petit ami de la disparue, simplement à partir de son prénom… Une chance que ces deux idiots se soient connus à la même école maternelle bien avant de rentrer dans ce lycée.

Ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… Il était aussi terne, idiot et inutile à la société que sa défunte fiancée…

Ce serait pure cruauté de sa part de les laisser séparés.

Cette imbécile avait fait mine de la croire sincèrement peinée quand elle était venue lui présenter ses condoléances pour la perte qu'il avait subie… Il avait fait semblant de ne pas se méfier quand elle lui avait discrètement donné rendez-vous dans le débarras du lycée, pour qu'ils y soient seuls pendant qu'elle lui confierait quelque chose que personne d'autre que lui ne devait savoir…

Idiot… Comme si elle pouvait s'être laissés prendre à son air benêt…

Pousser le vice jusqu'à garder cet air naïf et ridicule au moment où elle lui faisait subir le même sort que celle dont il s'inquiétait tant… Franchement, est ce qu'il espérait qu'elle s'apitoierait sur son sort ? A moins qu'il n'ait cru se disculper de tout soupçon en agissant ainsi ?

Peu importe, le résultat était le même… Il y aurait un disparu de plus dont on remarquerait l'absence au lycée dans les prochains jours…

Et elle avait récolté de nouvelles données qu'elle pourrait mettre en parallèle avec les anciennes quand tout serait fini…

Qui serait sa prochaine victime ?

L'idiote n'avait eue qu'une seule autre personne dont elle était proche dans ce lycée… Une amie d'enfance…

Oui, elle s'occuperait d'elle en premier, et ensuite elle enverrait cette chère Ran rejoindre ses trois amis disparus…

Curieux, ses collègues avaient été incapable d'établir un lien entre elle et ses deux derniers cobayes… Elle devait les avoir connu en dehors de leur parcours scolaire, voilà tout, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien changer ?

Bon, quelle excuse allait-elle trouver pour appâter son prochain cobaye ?

La réponse était évidente… Elle l'avait vu donner rendez-vous à son ami… Lorsque sa disparition serait découverte, elle n'aurait qu'à l'inviter chez elle pour lui exprimer son soutien face aux malheurs qui s'abattaient sur elle.

Cette seconde idiote n'avait plus aucun ami dans ce lycée, donc personne ne ferait le lien entre elle et les trois disparitions puisque sa prochaine victime ne se confierait à personne… Et que personne ne la regretterait assez pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé de toute façon…

Elle se méfierait peut-être ? Tant pis, elle trouverait autre chose si ça ne marchait pas…

Refermant le couvercle de l'incinérateur pour la seconde fois, elle retourna aux toilettes se laver tranquillement les mains.

Elle soupira après les avoir reniflé une nouvelle fois…

Cette odeur ne partait pas… Au contraire, elle devenait de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler…

----:----

Ran posa le livre en soupirant… Elle avait mis plus de trois jours pour en venir à bout, et pour quel résultat ?

Non seulement elle ne comprendrait jamais sa nouvelle amie mais elle comprenait également de moins en moins son ami d'enfance… Comment pouvaient-ils apprécier de lire de telles horreurs ? Elle avait lutté contre la nausée à chaque minute de sa lecture tant l'univers dans lequel le roman l'avait fait pénétrer était noir et oppressant…

Finalement, elle ne se plaindrait plus jamais lorsque Shinichi la harcèlerait de nouveau avec Conan Doyle, la simple pensée qu'il ait pu partager les goûts de sa nouvelle amie la faisait frissonner… Dieu merci, il lui avait clairement confié que c'était son père qui était fasciné par Edogawa, et que, pour sa part, même s'il admirait et respectait l'écrivain japonais, il lui préférerait toujours son homologue écossais…

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait dit à ce propos d'ailleurs ? Les paroles de son ami d'enfance lui revinrent en mémoire…

_« Tu sait, Edogawa avait établi une distinction entre les deux principaux type d'écrivain policier. Il les différenciait selon qu'ils étaient du côté du criminel ou de celui du détective…_

_Edogawa appartenait clairement à la première catégorie et Conan Doyle à la seconde… Comme mon rêve est de devenir détective, c'est donc normal que je préfère Conan Doyle. Si j'avais choisi d'être un criminel, j'aurais préféré Edogawa… »_

La jeune femme soupira… Elle n'allait quand même pas dire à Shiho que son écrivain préféré l'avait véritablement révulsé, mais quels aspect positifs trouver à ce quelle avait lu ?

Autant ce serait impossible pour le roman, autant elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle avait apprécié la nouvelle qui y faisait suite.

Ca l'avait amusé que le détective s'appelle Kogoro… Elle se l'était même représentée sous les traits de son père tandis qu'il résolvait l'enquête avec un sang froid et un professionnalisme qui faisaient tant défaut à son géniteur…

Elle se mit à sourire en posant une couverture sur les épaules de celui qui cuvait son vin en ronflant bruyamment sur le canapé. Avant de s'y écrouler, il lui avait annoncé qu'il démissionnerait bientôt de la police pour se mettre à son propre compte en tant que détective privé. Est-ce qu'il serait aussi brillant et célèbre que son homonyme s'il prenait vraiment cette décision ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur…

Rangeant délicatement le livre dans son cartable pour ne pas oublier de le rendre à sa propriétaire demain, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au titre du roman. _La proie et l'ombre…_

Il y avait un autre nom qui avait attiré son attention… L'un des personnages portait le même nom de famille que sa nouvelle amie… Est ce qu'elle allait s'amuser à plaisanter avec elle sur ce sujet ?

Mieux valait l'éviter. Ce ne serait guère flatteur pour Shiho d'être comparé avec Shizuko Oyamada… Shizuko, elle ne comprendrait jamais cette femme…

Qui avait-elle été réellement ? La malheureuse veuve éplorée vivant en permanence dans la crainte, parce qu'elle sentait le regard voyeur de son ancien amant peser sur elle à chaque seconde de sa vie…ou bien la romancière perverse qui, dissimulée derrière un pseudonyme, avait laissé libre cours à son imagination débridée pour donner naissance à une multitude d'assassinats des plus atroces dans ses romans, avant de ne plus résister à la tentation et de commettre un meurtre qui était tout sauf fictif?

Le roman n'avait jamais répondu réellement à la question qu'il suscitait inévitablement chez son lecteur… Et comme son narrateur, Ran demeurerait probablement dans l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Poussant un soupir, la fille du policier s'empara du second livre que son amie lui avait donné, hésitant à le lire…

Elle fit tournoyer les pages entre ses doigts d'un air absent sans parvenir à vaincre ses appréhensions…Jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un passage du roman que sa propriétaire avait souligné à l'encre rouge.

_« Je vis que, des deux personnalités qui se disputaient le champs de ma conscience, si je pouvait à aussi juste titre passer pour l'une ou l'autre, cela venait de ce que j'était foncièrement toute les deux ; et à partir d'une date reculée, bien avant que la suite de mes investigations scientifiques m'eût fait même entrevoir la plus lointaine possibilité de pareil miracle, j'avais appris à caresser amoureusement, tel un beau rêve, le projet de séparer ces éléments constitutifs. Il suffirait, me disait-je, de pouvoir caser chacun d'eux dans une individualité distincte, pour alléger la vie de tout ce qu'elle a d'insupportable: l'injuste alors suivrait sa voie, libéré des aspirations et des remords de son jumeau supérieur ; et le juste s'avancerait d'un pas ferme et assuré sur son chemin sublime, accomplissant les bonnes actions dans lesquels il trouve son plaisir, sans plus se voir exposé au déshonneur et au repentir causé par ce mal étranger. C'est pour le châtiment de l'humanité que cet incohérent faisceau a été réuni de la sorte. Que, dans le sein déchiré de la conscience, ces jumeaux antipodiques sont ainsi en lutte continuelle. N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de les dissocier ? »_


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Le regard de la scientifique resta fixé quelques instants sur le foulard rouge qui dépassait légèrement du sac plastique qu'elle venait de glisser dans la poubelle de l'immeuble où se situait son appartement. Ce foulard écarlate, sa couleur préférée, ce foulard qui avait été noué autour du cou de sa dernière victime il y a encore quelques minutes,… Non, de son dernier cobaye… A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule expérience à mener et elle serait définitivement délivrée de la sensation d'être transpercé de part en part par ce regard froid et accusateur qu'elle imaginait posé sur elle en permanence…

Oui, il lui suffirait de se débarrasser de cette idiote de Ran et ce regard s'estomperait aussitôt, faute d'avoir des yeux à travers lesquels il pouvait jaillir… Elle avait réussi à attirer sa troisième victime chez elle sans le moindre problème, alors elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème à faire de même avec sa prochaine…

Oui, tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu…et tout se passerait de la même façon une quatrième et dernière fois…

« Bonjour, Shiho… »

Sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine au son de la voix chaleureuse qui venait de prononcer son nom, la chimiste s'efforça de reprendre son calme. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers celle qui venait de la saluer, ses traits avaient instantanément repris l'expression glaciale et impénétrable qui lui était coutumière.

« Bonjour…Ran… »

La lycéenne demeura interloquée quelques instants devant le regard froid qui semblait la jauger avec aussi peu d'humanité que si celle qui le lui adressait était en train d'examiner un détritus en se demandant dans quel catégorie d'ordure ménagère elle devait le classifier….

Poussant un soupir, Ran s'efforça de sourire chaleureusement à son amie de nouveau tandis qu'elle lui tendait les deux livres qu'elle lui avait emprunté il y a quelques jours.

Récupérant sans un mot les deux ouvrages après avoir rabattu le couvercle de la poubelle d'un geste sec, la jeune fille taciturne laissa ses doigts tapoter doucement leurs couvertures, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de paramétrer sa prochaine expérience.

« Est-ce que je peux t'inviter chez moi pour prendre le thé ? »

Même si la soudaine invitation la prît de court, Ran s'empressa de l'accepter en souriant.

Sans laisser transparaître le moindre signe de gratitude vis-à-vis de celle qui avait accepté son hospitalité, la chimiste gravit doucement les marches de l'escalier menant au palier de son appartement, suivie de près par son invité.

L'odeur de désinfectant prit la lycéenne à la gorge quand elle franchit le seuil du domicile de son amie.

« Tu viens de faire le ménage ? »

Shiho acquiesça sans un mot en ouvrant les fenêtres de son appartement pour l'aérer.

Après s'être assise à la table de la chimiste, la lycéenne écarta l'une des mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs tout en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne. Laissant son regard errer dans la pièce en quête d'une idée de conversation à lancer pour briser le silence, Ran écarquilla légèrement les yeux en découvrant le carnet entrouvert devant elle.

« Tu dessine ? »

La chimiste se mordilla les lèvres. Comment aller-t-elle lui expliquer cela ? Lui dire en toute franchise qu'elle considérait les esquisses comme de simples schémas destinés à la faire avancer dans ses recherches sur son autre sujet d'étude après l'apotoxine ?

« Je me suis découvert une passion pour la mode… Alors, au lieu de m'en tenir à l'observation et à l'élaboration théorique, j'envisage de passer au stade pratique…Je veux dire, j'essaye de concevoir des modèles de robes par moi-même au lieu d'admirer ceux conçus par d'autre… »

« Est-ce que c'est le métier que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? »

Prise de court par la question, la scientifique se mit à y réfléchir. Oui, cela ne lui aurait pas déplu d'exercer une profession liée à son nouveau centre d'intérêt. Mais cela ne dépasserait sans doute jamais le stade de la rêverie, elle voyait mal l'organisation la laisser délaisser les recherches qu'ils lui imposaient au profit d'un métier qu'ils devaient juger comme le plus futile qui soit…

« Non…L'idée m'as bien déjà effleuré mais je ne pense pas que je puisse la concrétiser, alors j'y ait définitivement renoncé… Ce ne sera jamais qu'un hobby, personne ne portera un jour mes créations…. »

La lycéenne tourna doucement les pages du carnet.

« Tu sais, je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais je cois quand même que tu es doué… Peut-être que tu devrais te donner ta chance… »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la scientifique tandis qu'elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une question de talent ou non… C'est juste que…Je ne peux pas, voilà tout… »

« Mais si c'est ce que tu veux et que tu as la capacité de le faire alors… »

Shiho balaya l'objection de son amie d'un geste irrité.

« On n'as pas toujours la possibilité de faire ce que l'on a envie…de devenir ce que l'on voudrais devenir…Alors, il faut que je me contente de ce que je peux faire…et surtout de ce que je peux être, voilà tout. De toutes façon, ces esquisses ne peuvent être intéressante que pour un amateur. Comme je n'ai pas de modèles, elles sont truffées d'erreur de perspective et de proportions… »

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tu ne demande pas à une de tes amies de te servir de modèle ? »

La chimiste renifla.

« Je n'ai pas d'amies, je n'en ait jamais eue… »

« Mais ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant… Après tout, je suis...je peux te servir de modèle…si tu veux… »

Ran baissa timidement les yeux devant le regard décontenancé de la chimiste. Le silence perdura quelques instants avant d'être brisé par la propriétaire des lieux.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Mais non, pas du tout…Au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider.. »

Shiho scruta d'un regard énigmatique l'expression joyeuse de son amie…Non, de son futur cobaye…

Finalement, elle sortit de son immobilité pour s'emparer d'une chaise qu'elle disposa juste devant celle où était assise son invitée avant de se pencher vers elle.

Ran tressaillit légèrement quand elle sentit les mains de la scientifique se poser sur son visage pour le disposer doucement mais fermement dans la position qui lui convenait la mieux.

Lorsqu'elle estima que la pose de son modèle lui convenait, la dessinatrice s'installa en face d'elle, après avoir posé sur ses genoux son carnet de dessin dont elle entreprit de noircir une page blanche.

Après tout, c'était en montrant à son dernier sujet d'expérience ses esquisses qu'elle avait réussi à détourner son attention, elle pouvait bien réemployer la méthode…Et puis, elle n'aurait sans doute guère d'autre occasion de trouver un modèle, alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et profiter de celle que lui offrait sa victime, tout en dissipant la méfiance qu'elle devait dissimuler derrière son air faussement naïf.

Ran demeura silencieuse plusieurs minutes tandis que le seul bruit qu'elle pouvait percevoir dans la pièce était les grattements du crayon de la chimiste tandis qu'il parcourait son carnet.

« Tu sais, à propos des livres que tu m'as prêtés… »

« Oui ? »

« j'ai eue beaucoup de mal à lire le roman de Stevenson et celui d'Edogawa, mais…j'ai beaucoup aimé la nouvelle qui était à la fin… »

« _Le test psychologique_ ? Et pourquoi est ce que tu l'as spécialement apprécié ? »

« Eh bien, tu va sans doute trouver ça ridicule mais…mon père est policier et il porte le même nom que le détective de la nouvelle, alors ça m'as beaucoup amusé… »

Si le visage de la scientifique ne laissa pas transparaître la moindre émotion, le tremblement qui agita brusquement sa main fût tel que la mine de son crayon se brisa net.

« Ton père…est policier… Et il s'appelle Kogoro… C'est…une drôle de coïncidence, oui… Est-ce qu'il est aussi doué que le détective dont il porte le nom ? »

La lycéenne poussa un soupir d'un air désabusé.

« Si seulement c'était le cas… Mais pour l'instant, c'est plutôt le contraire…Enfin peut-être que les choses iront mieux quand il aura quitté la police pour devenir détective… Il n'arrête pas de me dire que ses collègues sont trop bêtes pour voir à quel point il est plus doué qu'eux et qu'il n'aura aucun problème à mettre en pratique ses talents quand ils ne seront plus à ses côtés en train de le corriger sans cesse… Mais la vérité, je pense, c'est qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à accepter que depuis que maman est parti, il se laisse tellement aller que ça finit par se répercuter sur son travail et pas seulement sur sa vie privée… »

Taillant calmement son crayon, Shiho s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître du soulagement que les paroles de son modèle avaient fait naître chez elle. Ce n'était visiblement pas son père qui allait lui poser problème… Ou bien, est ce qu'elle avait délibérément sous-évalué les compétences de son père ? Qu'importe, le plus doué des détective ou des policiers ne pourrait jamais démasquer un assassin qui faisait totalement disparaître les cadavres de ses victimes quelques minutes seulement après les avoir tué…Qu'il soit doué ou non, le père de cette mijaurée passerait sa vie entière à essayer de la retrouver…en vain…

Baissant les yeux de nouveau vers son esquisse, la chimiste manqua de défaillir. Celle qui était en train de la fixer à travers cette feuille de papier, ce n'était pas son futur cobaye mais son tout premier… Arrachant la page d'un geste rageur, elle la roula en boule avant de la jeter sur le sol avec une expression de dégoût…

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis quand est ce qu'elle était incapable de dissimuler ses émotions aux autres comme elle l'avait toujours fait sans le moindre problème? Et comment se faisait-il que le visage de cette idiote qu'elle avait assassiné puisse la hanter au point de l'avoir influencé inconsciemment tandis qu'elle dessinait ?

« Tu disais que tu n'avais pas apprécié les deux romans, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être pour les mêmes raisons… Que ce soit cette veuve ou ce médecin, ils avaient l'air d'être d'innocentes victimes d'un criminel sans scrupule…alors qu'en fait, ce n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler leur vraie nature… Au début, je ressentais de la sympathie pour eux et à la fin…À la fin… »

« Tu ressentais du dégoût pour eux, j'imagine… »

« Oui…enfin non…Parce qu'en un sens, ils étaient vraiment des victimes…Oui, ceux qui ont souffert le plus à cause de ce criminel, c'était eux…Ce doit être pour ça que j'ai du mal à apprécier ces deux romans… J'ai toujours cru que les criminels étaient des gens égoïste qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre les souffrances qu'ils infligeaient aux autres… Mais en fait, parfois ce sont eux les vrais victimes… »

Shiho renifla sans s'arrêter de dessiner.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu as détesté ces deux romans ? Parce qu'ils remettaient en cause ta vision du monde ? Celle d'une idiote naïve qui est resté une gamine… »

Une lueur de colère illumina le regard de la jeune femme quand elle leva les yeux vers la chimiste.

« Je ne suis pas une idiote ! Quand j'étais petite, j'ai vu mes parents se disputer, peu de temps avant…leur séparation…Mon père reprochait à ma mère de nous délaisser pour défendre des criminels qui n'avaient pas d'excuse pour leurs crimes…Elle est avocate, et ce soir là, elle lui as répliqué que les criminels aussi avait des droits et qu'ils étaient aussi des êtres humains comme les autres… Après ça, elle a passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de me le faire comprendre…et elle y a réussie…Alors, non, je n'ai pas attendu d'avoir lu tes romans pour comprendre que les criminels pouvaient aussi être des victimes… »

« Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi est ce que les deux romans t'ont déplu ? N'essaye pas d'avoir l'air plus mature que tu ne l'es vraiment… »

Ran baissa légèrement les yeux.

« Parce que…quand on découvre les choses du point de vue du criminel…quand on voit à quel point ce n'était pas la fatalité qui l'as poussé au crime mais que c'était tout les choix qu'il a fait dans sa vie…que s'il avait pu prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment, personne n'aurait souffert, à commencer par lui…On a une impression de gâchis… C'est triste de voir que ni Shizuko, ni le docteur Jekyl ne pouvait remonter en arrière pour effacer leurs erreurs… Au point de devoir se suicider… »

« Tu ressent de la compassion pour eux ? Tu n'as pas à en avoir… Tu l'as dit toi-même, personne ne les a forcé, leurs crimes n'étaient que les conséquences de leur choix… Des choix qu'ils ont été trop faibles pour assumer jusqu'au bout… C'est trop facile de mettre fin à ses jours pour fuir les conséquences de ses actes et les reproches de ceux que vous avez trahi… »

« Tu me disais que je n'étais pas assez mature mais en fait… C'est toi qui ne l'es pas… Si tu avais été à leur place, obligé de mentir à tes proches chaque jour de ta vie, de sentir que leur affection ne s'adresse pas à toi mais à un masque derrière lequel tu te cache, être obligé de commettre d'autres crimes pour ne pas que les premiers soit découvert alors que tu regrettes déjà de les avoir commis… Non, vraiment, si tu étais à leur place, tu ne dirais pas ça… »

La mine du crayon de la chimiste se brisa de nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas la peur qui avait fait trembler sa main mais la fureur.

« Je peux les comprendre bien mieux que tu ne te l'imagine, bien mieux que ne peut se l'imaginer une idiote comme toi… Une idiote qui as eue tout ce qu'elle voulait sans jamais avoir eue besoin de souffrir ni de faire souffrir les autres pour ça…et qui se permet d'avoir de la compassion pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu autant de chance… C'est trop facile de jouer les bons samaritains dans ces conditions… L'erreur de Jekyl et de Shizuko, ce n'était pas d'être devenus des criminels, c'est d'avoir été incapable de cacher leur nature aux autres… »

_« Et je ne commettrais pas la même erreur qu'eux, oh non… Et si tu crois que je vais me mettre à fondre en larmes avant de te confesser mes crimes, tu es encore plus idiote que tu n'en as l'air… »_

L'irritation du modèle n'avait plus rien à envier à celle de l'artiste.

« Je n'ai pas eue tout ce que je voulais dans ma vie ! Je ne voulais pas que mes parents se séparent, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour les en empêcher et je continue de faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'ils comprennent enfin qu'ils ont eu tort de le faire… »

« Non, décidément tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

Ran s'apprêta à répliquer avant de s'interrompre devant le regard de la chimiste, un regard qui contenait plus de mélancolie que de mépris.

Mélancolie qui s'accrût quand elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son esquisse…pour se retrouver face à sa sœur… Le seul être sur terre qui ressentait de l'amour pour elle…Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Elle était bien forcé de reconnaître que non… Akemi ressentait de l'amour pour Shiho, elle n'en ressentirait jamais pour Sherry… Est-ce que Shiho existait encore d'ailleurs ? Evidemment que oui puisqu'elle continuait de désirer plus que tout au monde l'amour de sa sœur…Mais Sherry existait aussi…

Cette personnalité froide et calculatrice qui faisait tout son possible pour protéger le bonheur de Shiho en commettant sans le moindre remords les pires atrocités, parce qu'elle était plus intime encore avec la métisse que cette dernière ne l'était avec sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'existait pas et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque destiné à tromper l'organisation qui la maintenait sous son emprise…

Non, Jekyl et Hyde avaient beau être deux personnalités distinctes, ils ne formaient en réalité qu'une seule et même personne… Le rêve du scientifique fou de Stevenson n'avait été qu'un rêve…Elle ne pouvait pas garder une personnalité pure et innocente digne de l'amour de sa sœur… Elle avait été obligée de devenir quelqu'un capable de protéger sa sœur, aussi bien de l'organisation que des crimes qu'elle accomplissait pour eux… Et une telle personne ne pouvait pas être digne de l'amour d'Akemi…Non…

Arrachant une seconde fois la page de son carnet, mais d'un geste qui exprimait plus de lassitude que de colère, la chimiste la laissa glisser sur le sol sans même prendre la peine de la rouler en boule…

Retaillant une seconde fois son crayon, la scientifique poussa un soupir en le posant de nouveau sur une page vierge de son carnet.

Surprise de voir que le visage de Shiho avait perdu son caractère hautain pour ne plus exprimer que des regrets et une tristesse qui lui semblait infini, Ran se pencha pour ramasser le portrait qui était à ses pieds.

Il était loin d'être raté, bien au contraire, il semblait bien plus expressif que ne l'aurait été une photographie, alors pourquoi sa dessinatrice donnait l'impression de considérer que c'était le cas ?

« Il est magnifique alors pourquoi est ce que… »

« je devais faire ton portrait et j'ai fini par faire celui d'une autre donc, de ce point de vue, il est complètement raté… »

Ran examina plus attentivement le dessin. Au départ, elle avait cru que Shiho avait délibérément modifié sa coiffure mais à présent, elle se rendait compte que la vérité se trouvait ailleurs… Oui, en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas son propre visage qui lui souriait tandis qu'elle le contemplait mais celui de quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un qui avait pourtant un curieux air de ressemblance avec elle… Est-ce que la dessinatrice avait inconsciemment mélangé ses traits avec ceux d'une autre ou est ce que le modèle du dessin lui ressemblait comme…

« C'est ta sœur ? »

Le tremblement de la main de la chimiste s'accentua légèrement bien que son crayon continuait de demeurer figé, sans bouger d'un seul millimètre.

« Comment est ce…que tu as deviné ? »

La lycéenne désigna l'étagère où étaient rassemblés les poupées.

« Toutes les poupées que t'as offert ta sœur ont la même coiffure que celle qui est sur le dessin à ma place, et tu me disais qu'elle te les avait offert pour te montrer qu'elle était toujours avec toi, alors… »

Shiho demeura silencieuse.

« Ta sœur… Je crois que je commence à me rendre compte à quel point tu tiens à elle… »

« Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre… C'est la seule famille qui me reste, non, la seule que j'ai jamais eue en fait, puisque je n'ai jamais eu le temps de connaître mes parents… Elle était toujours là pour me protéger, c'était la seule à qui je pouvais me confier, la seule à me comprendre… »

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas le moindre mépris dans les paroles de la chimiste tandis qu'elle affirmait à la lycéenne qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la comprendre.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu parle d'elle comme si elle était morte ? Elle continue de veiller sur toi, non ? Même si elle te voit moins souvent, tu peux toujours te confier à elle, et elle continue de t'écouter, non ? A t'entendre, c'est comme si tu l'avait perdue…»

La chimiste leva un regard désabusé vers son interlocutrice.

« Oui, elle continue de m'écouter…Mais c'est moi qui lui parle de moins en moins, et ce n'est pas seulement parce que les moments où nous pouvons être ensemble sont de plus en plus rares…C'est parce qu'en fait…en fait…Je ne suis plus vraiment cette petite sœur dont elle prenait soin…Non, maintenant, je suis quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne connaît plus vraiment, et qu'elle ne pourrais plus comprendre… »

« Même si tu as changé, tu sera toujours sa petite sœur, non ? Je ne suis plus la petite fille dont ma mère prenait soin quand elle vivait encore avec moi, il y a certaines choses dont je ne peux pas parler avec elle mais…C'est toujours ma mère et elle le sera toujours, et je sais que je serais toujours sa fille… Nous nous sommes peut-être éloignée au fur et à mesure que le temps a passé et que nous avons vécu chacune de notre côté, mais je ne l'ai pas perdue…Alors ce doit être la même chose avec ta sœur…Enfin, c'est ce que je pense… »

La main de Shiho s'ébranla légèrement, commençant à tracer une ligne sur la page blanche.

« Elle sera toujours ma grande sœur pour moi mais est ce qu'elle me verra toujours comme sa petite sœur ? »

Ran eût un sourire compréhensif.

« Papa continue de me voir comme cette petite fille qu'il faisait sauter sur ses genoux… mais maman, elle, a compris que je n'était plus cette petite fille qu'elle serrait dans ses bras quand elle avait un cauchemar…Pourtant, elle me voit toujours comme sa fille, même si c'est d'une façon différente que quand j'étais petite…Et même si c'est différent, c'est…toujours la même chose au fond…Elle continue de veiller sur moi et d'essayer de me rendre heureuse…Parfois, elle ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'elle m'apporte simplement en étant là, même si c'est juste pour quelques jours ou même quelques heures mais… »

La fin de la phrase de la jeune femme se perdit dans le silence tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots, un silence qui n'était troublé que par le léger crissement du crayon de la chimiste parcourant le papier.

« Désolé, je sais que je m'expliques très mal mais… »

« Non… Je vois ce que tu veux dire…Oui, ma sœur ne peut pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle m'apporte simplement en étant là… »

_« …en bien comme en mal…Parce que si elle n'avait jamais été là…Est-ce que ça aurait été mieux…ou pire pour moi ? »_

« …mais elle ne peut pas se rendre compte à quel point elle me fait souffrir…et le pire c'est qu'elle ne le fait pas de manière délibérée…Au contraire, elle veut plus que tout me rendre heureuse… »

_« Oui, Akemi… Est-ce que tu peux seulement te rendre compte de ce que tu me fais subir en me disant que tu aimerais que nous nous voyions plus souvent? Est-ce que tu sais le prix que je dois leur verser pour qu'il m'autorise à te voir ? Oh non…Et je ne veux pas que tu le sache de toutes façon… »_

« …enfin, de toutes façons, tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi non plus… »

Ran soupira d'un air exaspéré.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dis toujours ça ? Bien sûr que je peux comprendre…Quand j'étais petite et que je disais à ma mère que je voudrais la voir plus souvent, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Qu'elle allait officialiser son divorce de manière à obtenir la garde alternée avec papa… Mais ce n'est pas de cette façon là que je voulais qu'elle soit plus souvent avec moi…Quand je lui ai parlé de…des problèmes de papa et du fait que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le voir détruire sa vie en étant aussi irresponsable…Elle m'as proposé de venir vivre immédiatement chez elle pour ne plus subir ça…Elle voulait sincèrement m'aider en faisant ça mais…mais ce n'est pas de cette façon là non plus que je voulais qu'elle le fasse…C'était si dur que ça de comprendre que tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle revienne vivre avec papa pour le forcer à redevenir sérieux ? »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et perdura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la chimiste repose son crayon en soupirant.

« C'est encore raté…Enfin, ça l'est moins que les deux autres… »

Se levant de sa chaise, la lycéenne se rapprocha de la scientifique pour examiner le portrait qu'elle venait d'achever. Une fois encore, Ran ne pouvait pas comprendre les raisons qui la poussaient à rejeter sa création…Pour un peu, elle l'aurait presque supplié de lui donner pour qu'elle puisse l'offrir à Shinichi…

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Tu devais juste servir de mannequin à ma robe sur cet esquisse… Ton rôle était celui de faire valoir à ma création, de cobaye… Au lieu de ça…C'est l'inverse…C'est toi qui met en valeur ma robe et pas l'inverse…Enfin, au moins le résultat n'est pas trop désagréable à regarder… »

Arrachant doucement la page qu'elle venait de noircir, Shiho la tendis à Ran sans lui accorder un autre regard.

« Si tu veux la garder… »

« Je peux ? »

La gratitude et la joie qui perçait dans la question purement rhétorique de la lycéenne décontenancèrent quelques instants la chimiste avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, tout en m'évitant d'encombrer inutilement ma corbeille à papier… »

S'emparant du croquis, Ran le rangea délicatement entre deux pages d'un de ses livres de cours pour ne pas qu'il se froisse avant de remettre le tout dans son cartable.

« Il commence à faire nuit, je vais devoir m'en aller… »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne resterait pas ici pour dormir ? »

La proposition inattendue manqua fit tressaillir la lycéenne.

« Mais…J'aurais bien voulu mais…Mon père va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas… »

« Tu voulais qu'il arrête de te voir comme une petite fille, non ? Tu as largement l'âge de dormir chez une amie… Si j'étais un garçon, je pourrais comprendre mais là… »

Ran écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Alors tu me considère comme une amie ? »

Shiho détourna son regard gêné de celui incrédule et chaleureux qui lui faisait face.

« Si ce n'étais pas le cas, je ne te proposerait pas de dormir chez moi… »

_« …sauf si c'était pour pouvoir me débarrasser de toi le plus tranquillement du monde, en étant sûre de ne pas être interrompue…comme je l'ai fait avec l'idiote qui t'as précédé cet après-midi… »_

« …alors dans ce cas… Je peux bien rester ici cette nuit…si ça ne te dérange pas… »

La scientifique soupira en se levant.

« Franchement…A ton avis, si ça me dérangeait, est ce que j'aurais été trop timide pour ne pas avoir l'honnêteté de te le dire en face ? »

« Non… C'est vrai… »

La lycéenne posa discrètement son cartable contre l'un des murs de la pièce en regardant celle qui l'avait invité se diriger vers sa cuisine pour préparer le repas. L'idée que son père puisse s'inquiéter de son absence avait beau la faire culpabiliser, celle de pouvoir se rapprocher de sa nouvelle amie la réjouissait trop pour qu'elle ait le cœur de refuser sa proposition…Et puis… Si son père la sermonnait pour son comportement irresponsable, elle n'aurait aucun problème à lui rétorquer qu'il était bien mal placé pour lui faire la leçon… Et peut-être…peut-être qu'en s'y prenant de cette façon, elle le forcerait à redevenir plus mature et responsable lui-même, de manière à ce que sa fille l'écoute à nouveau…Au point de redevenir celui que sa mère avait épousée…si bien qu'elle n'hésiterait plus à revenir habiter avec eux…

Oui, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'accepter l'invitation de Shiho…Après tout, son amie avait parfaitement raison, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien risquer en dormant chez une jeune fille qui vivait seule ? Ce n'était effectivement pas la même chose que si le cas de figure s'était présenté avec Shinichi…

Ran soupira en pensant que cela ne lui aurait peut-être pas déplu si ça avait été le cas…


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Ran fixa le lit de la chimiste avec un regard où la timidité se mêlait à la gêne, les seules personnes dont elle avait partagé le lit jusque là étaient ses parents et Shinichi, à l'époque où ils étaient suffisamment jeunes et candides pour que l'idée de voir ce garçon dormir avec leur fille n'inspire guère d'inquiétude à la reine du barreau et son mari… Mais cela remontait à loin…Très loin… Au point que l'idée de renouveler l'expérience, même avec une simple amie, l'intimidait… Surtout qu'étant donné la taille du lit, elles devraient probablement se serrer lune contre l'autre pour limiter les risques que l'une d'entre elles bascule sur le sol pendant son sommeil… Et Shiho ne semblait guère être le genre de personne à apprécier les contacts rapprochés, ce qui serait loin de faciliter les choses…

« Navré mais je n'ai pas de sofa, et comme il ne serait guère courtois de ma part de te faire dormir sur le plancher ou sur le seuil de ma porte… »

La lycéenne se tourna timidement vers son amie.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te gène pas… Je peux toujours rentrer… »

« Si cela avait pu me gêner de t'avoir comme co-locataire le temps d'une nuit, je ne t'aurais pas proposé de rester… »

_« …sauf si j'avais prévu de te faire sombrer dans un sommeil dont personne ne peut s'éveiller… Et vu la manière dont je compte m'y prendre, tu n'auras besoin ni de mon lit, ni d'un cercueil pour t'y allonger…En fait, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin ni de l'un, ni de l'autre d'ici seulement quelques minutes… »_

Ran soupira.

« Mais je ne peux quand même pas dormir dans mon uniforme…et comme je n'avais pas prévu de rester, je n'ai rien apporté… »

« Je peux te prêter une de mes chemises de nuit si ce n'est que ça… »

_« Un linceul ma foi hors de prix pour quelqu'un comme toi… Mais je ne compte guère m'en servir pour son usage habituel après te l'avoir prêté…Quel gâchis tout de même…Mais, après tout, qui veut la fin, veut les moyens… »_

La lycéenne fixa la chimiste d'un air sceptique.

« Tu es plus petite que moi donc je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être à ma taille…Mais…Mais j'y pense, comme ma compétition a été annulée, elle est toujours propre, je peux m'en servir comme pyjama… »

Sous le regard intrigué de son hôte, Ran entreprît d'extirper de son cartable sa tenue de karaté.

« Tu pratique le karaté, toi ? »

« Surprise ? Je suis même championne départementale si tu veux tout savoir… »

Même si le visage de Ran reflétait plus de modestie que de fierté lorsqu'elle énonça son titre à la chimiste, cette facette inattendue de la vie de son invitée ne manqua pas de lui faire écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

L'amie de Shiho interpréta comme un signe d'admiration ce qui était en réalité une manifestation de l'anxiété de la meurtrière.

Son cobaye s'annonçait beaucoup moins docile que ce qu'elle avait prévu et ce nouveau paramètre qu'elle devait prendre en compte la forçait à réajuster totalement ses plans…La solution à son problème se présenta d'elle-même sous la forme de la boite de somnifères qui reposait sur sa table de chevet.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare une tisane ? »

Ran acquiesça en souriant avant de franchir la porte de la salle de bain de l'appartement pour aller se changer.

Bien, il lui suffirait de verser le contenu d'une ou deux des gélules dans la tasse de son invité pour qu'elle soit certaine que son sommeil ne soit pas troublée…ne serait-ce que par l'injection de la substance qui allait le prolonger indéfiniment…

Mais un nouvel imprévu fit voler en éclat le plan de la scientifique…En raison du stress auquel elle avait été soumise ces derniers jours, la fréquence de ses crise d'insomnie était allée en s'accroissant, la forçant à avoir recours plus souvent à son expédient favori pour les surmonter… Si bien que la boite de Pandore dont elle venait de dévisser le couvercle s'avérait désespérément vide…

Quelle idiote ! Elle avait prévue d'aller en racheter juste après avoir éliminée sa dernière victime et l'arrivée inattendue de la suivante le lui avait fait oublier… Plus elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de son oubli, plus elles lui apparaissaient catastrophiques…

Non seulement son expérience venait encore une fois d'être repoussée à une date indéterminée mais surtout elle allait être forcée de passer une nuit dans le même lit que son futur cobaye…sans somnifères pour abréger son propre supplice…

Elle n'avait partagée son intimité de cette manière qu'avec une seule personne sur terre, sa sœur…Et si elle devait accorder ce privilège à quelqu'un d'autre, cette…idiote était la dernière personne au monde qui aurait pu parvenir à le lui arracher…

Plusieurs années à souffrir des brimades qui lui étaient infligé en raison de son statut de métisse, et ce des deux côtés de l'océan pacifique, associé à la fréquentation quotidienne de ses collègues de l'organisation, lui avaient définitivement appris à mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et ses semblables… Aussi le fait de devoir rattraper de manière aussi brusque son ignorance totale des contacts humains suscitait bien plus d'anxiété chez la scientifique que la sensation constante d'être épié chaque jour de sa vie, que ce soit par les membres du syndicat ou par le mystérieux persécuteur qui les avait remplacé… Et si ses soupçons s'avéraient exactes, d'ici quelques minutes, il ne se contenterait pas de l'observer…et son arme d'autodéfense électrique ne serait peut-être pas suffisante contre son adversaire…

D'autant qu'elle se voyait mal la dissimuler dans sa chemise de nuit ou sous les draps de son lit sans éveiller la méfiance de sa cible…

La conclusion de ses réflexions fit frissonner la chimiste, elle se retrouvait seule, sans défense et plus vulnérable que jamais, et elle s'était mise dans cette situation on ne peut plus déplaisante d'elle-même…

Maudissant sa propre négligence, la meurtrière, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, voyait une de ses expériences se retourner contre elle, se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'intervertir de nouveau les rôles de prédateur et de proie avec son invitée…

Contacter Gin ? Oui, certes ce serait la meilleure solution mais… Si elle faisait preuve d'une telle faiblesse, il était plus que probable que ses chances pour que ses collègues lui accordent suffisamment de liberté de mouvement pour qu'elle puisse voir Akemi ,au moment qu'elle désirait, et non pas celui qu'ils choisissaient pour elles, se réduiraient à zéro…

Dire à Ran qu'elle préférerait remettre son invitation à un autre jour ? Il était trop tard pour reculer, si elle lui laissait percevoir sa faiblesse, elle serait définitivement perdue…

La seule solution qui lui restait était donc de demeurer plus impénétrable que jamais pour ne pas que son ennemie se rende compte que la situation était en train d'échapper à son contrôle…Mais pourrait-elle y arriver si elle était forcée d'être aussi intime avec elle qu'elle l'avait été avec sa sœur ?

Le contact d'une main sur son épaule fit sursauter la chimiste tandis qu'elle se retourna vers son amie.

« Tu ne devais pas préparer de la tisane ? »

Shiho avala péniblement sa salive devant le regard intrigué de son invité tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de reprendre son calme.

« Oui…mais…je…viens tout juste de me rendre compte que...j'ai oublié d'en racheter… »

« Oh…Ce n'est pas très grave, va… »

La lueur de terreur qui avait illuminé les yeux de son amie lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers elle n'avait pas manqué de susciter une foule d'interrogation dans l'esprit de Ran.

D'autant que la terreur de la chimiste, même si elle était devenu moins visible, ne continuait pas moins de s'accroître devant un regard naïf qui, à ses yeux, était semblable à celui avec lequel elle scrutait ses cobayes juste avant de commencer ses expériences.

« Je…vais me changer… »

Se précipitant dans la salle de bain sans perdre de temps, elle en refermit brusquement la porte derrière elle avant de s'y adosser en essayant de redonner un rythme à peu près normal à sa respiration.

Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la force de sortir de son refuge provisoire après avoir achevé d'y enfiler sa chemise de nuit, elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le lit où son invitée était assise en train de l'attendre.

S'installant à côté de la jeune femme, elle s'efforça de dissimuler sa peur et son anxiété.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est juste que…la dernière…non, la seule personne avec qui j'ai dormie dans le même lit…était ma sœur…C'est…c'est déstabilisant de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autres… »

Après tout, c'était la stricte vérité, au moins en partie, donc son invitée n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute sa parole… Avec un peu de chance, celle qui était sûrement beaucoup moins naïve qu'elle n'essayait de s'en donner l'air ne nourrissait que de vagues soupçons à son égard pour la disparition de ses amis… Et donc, si elle se faisait passer pour quelqu'un de vulnérable, ce qu'elle était dans le cas présent même si elle détestait l'admettre, peut-être que sa méfiance s'atténuerait et qu'elle la laisserait en paix, au moins cette nuit… Lui laissant le temps de mieux planifier sa prochaine tentative de meurtre…

« Oh…Je comprend…C'est la même chose pour moi…La dernière fois que je n'ai pas dormie toute seule, c'était…avec Shinichi, juste après que maman ait quitté la maison…Mais c'était il y a si longtemps…et puis à l'époque, j'avais besoin de me sentir moins seule dans cette maison qui était bien vide depuis que…Enfin… »

Elle essayait d'atténuer sa méfiance pour mieux la prendre au piège ? Ou bien est ce qu'elle avait autant d'appréhension qu'elle à l'idée de passer à l'acte, qu'il s'agisse d'assassiner quelqu'un ou de lui faire avouer un meurtre ? A priori, les deux explications pouvaient être valables…

Le silence s'installa tandis que la chimiste continuait de détourner les yeux de celle qui partageait sa gêne.

« Tu ne prends pas tes somnifères ? Tes insomnies ont diminuées ? »

Alors c'était ça, elle attendait patiemment le moment où elle serait définitivement sans défense face à elle avant de… Si elle voulait lui faire avouer ses crimes, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle soit inconsciente donc ce qu'elle voulait, c'était… Oui, et avec un père policier, elle n'aurait pas de mal à détourner les soupçons… Les rôles étaient donc définitivement inversés… C'était elle qui allait être victime d'une meurtrière qui avait délibérément caché ses intentions pour mieux éliminer sa cible… Une meurtrière beaucoup plus douée qu'elle visiblement, puisqu'à certains moment, il arrivait à la chimiste de se demander si la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés n'était pas aussi naïve et ignorante qu'elle en avait l'air…

Malgré tous ses efforts, Shiho fût incapable de réprimer le léger tremblement qui commença à l'agiter… Surtout ne pas paniquer, après tout, elle avait au moins une excuse valable pour expliquer le fait qu'elle se refusait à fermer les yeux…en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne les rouvrirait plus par la suite…

« Je n'en ai plus… Et avec ton arrivé, j'ai oublié d'en racheter… »

Alors c'était donc ça la raison soudaine de l'anxiété de celle qui l'avait invité… Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait surmonter sa gêne de dormir avec une inconnue parce qu'elle s'endormirait seulement quelques minutes après avoir avalé ses somnifères, ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire…Rassurée de voir que les causes de l'angoisse de son amie n'avait rien d'inquiétantes, Ran se mit à avoir un sourire compréhensif.

« Si tu veux, je peux attendre que tu te soit endormie avant de m'installer dans ton lit avec toi… »

Comme si elle allait se laisser piéger de cette façon… Oh non, il était hors de question qu'elle lui laisse croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'elle pouvait être à sa merci.

« Tu risque d'attendre longtemps…Voir même toute la nuit, ce n'est pas pour rien que je prends des somnifères pour m'endormir… »

« Oh…Tes insomnies sont vraiment aussi graves ? »

Bon, visiblement, elle allait devoir trouver une excuse valable pour la convaincre qu'elle n'aura pas sa chance d'en finir avec elle cette nuit… Mais quelle explication lui donner alors que dans son état, elle ne pouvait même plus dissimuler sa peur ? Et si Ran était réellement plus intelligente qu'elle n'en donnait l'air, elle verrait tout de suite qu'elle mentait si elle essayait…Autant lui dire la vérité… De cette façon, elle pourrait réduire ses soupçons à son égard, au point peut-être de lui faire renoncer temporairement à ses projets homicides…

« Après…la mort de mes parents, j'avais peur de voir ma sœur partir très loin, elle aussi, si loin qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir et qu'elle me laisserait toute seule, comme l'avait fait papa et maman…Alors, j'avais peur de fermer les yeux, pour découvrir en les rouvrant que le moment qui me faisait si peur était enfin arrivé…et que ma sœur n'était plus là, avec moi… Quand Akemi était encore là, elle me serrait dans ses bras pour me rassurer, et je finissais par m'y endormir…Mais un jour…un jour, elle a fini par partir loin de moi… »

La chimiste s'empara de sa boite de somnifère vide avant de la faire tourner entre ses doigts d'un air mélancolique.

« Ma peur de fermer les yeux était toujours là…mais je n'avais plus ma sœur pour la faire disparaître…et tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour la remplacer, ce sont les somnifères…Mais cette nuit, je n'ai plus rien pour ça…Plus rien… »

Une lueur de tristesse brilla dans les yeux de Ran tandis qu'elle contemplait celle qui se reflétait dans ceux de la scientifique.

« J'ai l'impression que je ressemble beaucoup à ta sœur, je me trompe ? »

« Oui…en fait, tu pourrais plus facilement passer pour sa petite sœur que moi… »

Un sourire aussi sarcastique que désespéré plissa les lèves de la chimiste tandis qu'elles laissèrent échapper ces mots. Oui, si elle était telle qu'elle se l'imaginait, Ran était bien digne d'être la petite sœur d'Akemi au même titre qu'elle… Après tout, elles étaient toutes les deux des meurtrières froides et sans scrupules, qui étaient prête à tuer pour l'amour malsain qu'elles éprouvaient pour leurs êtres chers, et qui dissimulaient à la perfection la noirceur de leurs âmes derrière un masque indéchiffrable aux autres… Et si elle était aussi candide et naïve qu'elle en avait l'air, Ran méritait plus qu'elle d'être la sœur de la seule personne au monde qu'elle avait pu aimer…

Lorsque les bras de la lycéenne se refermèrent doucement autour de sa taille, les traits de Shiho se déformèrent instantanément pour arborer une expression semblable à celle de ses trois victimes avant qu'elles ne succombent… Sa terreur était si intense qu'elle était incapable de faire le moindre effort pour se dégager de l'étreinte de celle qui s'était décidé à lui faire payer ses crimes.

Fermant brusquement les yeux, la chimiste attendit avec une impatience grandissante le moment où la mort allait l'envoyer rejoindre ses trois cobayes… Un moment qui ne vînt jamais…

Percevant, aussi bien à l'accroissement de la pâleur de son visage qu'au tremblement qui l'agitait, que celle qu'elle serrait dans ses bras était dévorée par l'angoisse, Ran passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux écarlate pour les caresser.

« Je ne peux sans doute pas remplacer ta grande sœur mais…je peux essayer… »

Après avoir abaissé l'interrupteur installé à côté du lit, la jeune fille s'y allongea sans relâcher son étreinte sur son amie.

Qu'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? La tuer ne la suffisait pas ? Elle la haïssait au point de vouloir lui faire subir une trahison semblable à celle qu'elle avait infligé à ses deux dernières victimes ? Oui, ce devait être ça, Ran voulait qu'elle aussi ressente la même terreur et la même souffrance, quand elle se rendrait compte que celle qui avait fait mine de compatir à sa douleur et de l'aider à la surmonter ne cherchait en réalité qu'à la tuer… Et le pire, c'est qu'elle allait sûrement y arriver malgré le fait que sa victime l'avait percé à jour… Dans la pénombre, celle qui allait la tuer ressemblait tellement à sa sœur qu'on ne pouvait que les confondre…et le moment où elle allait mettre son sombre projet à exécution était beaucoup trop semblable à l'un des souvenirs les plus intense de la gentillesse et de la sollicitude de sa grande sœur…

Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser prendre au piège, elle mourrait peut-être mais elle ne laisserait pas sa meurtrière l'emprisonner dans cette illusion morbide…

La chimiste ouvrit les yeux, prête à faire face sans sourciller au moment où le visage si cher à son cœur laisserait la place à celui de son assassin…Un moment qui tardait à trop à venir à son goût…et qui continua de le faire pendant de longues minutes…

« Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Mais…parce que nous sommes amies… »

Shiho demeura interloquée face à la tendresse qui se reflétait sur le visage souriant qui lui faisait face… Et après plusieurs minutes à se perdre dans la lueur de gentillesse qui illuminait le regard qui la contemplait, la chimiste fût incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation… Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit avec l'illusion qu'elle avait passé ses derniers instants avec sa sœur… Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'en rendre compte lorsque sa tortionnaire finirait par briser le rêve qu'elle lui offrait…

Fermant de nouveau les yeux, la scientifique se blottit doucement contre celle qui l'étreignait…

Lorsqu'elle finit enfin par s'endormir, elle avait fini par totalement oublier que celle qui la serrait dans ses bras n'était pas sa sœur…


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour se retrouver littéralement face à face avec celle qu'elle étreignait, le visage de Ran prît une teinte aussi écarlate que la couleur des cheveux qui lui caressait la joue.

Mais l'expression sereine de la chimiste, comme le sourire presque enfantin qui plissait les lèvres à travers lesquelles jaillissait le souffle qui caressait doucement celles de la lycéenne, finit par dissiper la gêne que la promiscuité avait fait naître chez elle.

Souriant d'un air attendrie, Ran se demanda si Shinihi avait contemplé une expression semblable sur son visage lorsqu'il s'était éveillé ce jour là…Le lendemain de celui où il avait dormi avec elle dans cette maison qu'elle ne partageait plus qu'avec son père… Elle se souvenait en tout cas que chaque fois qu'elle s'était énervé contre son ami d'enfance, celui-ci n'avait jamais manqué de répliquer qu'il préférerait revoir le sourire de celle qu'il n'avait pas osé réveiller un certain matin, plutôt que l'expression renfrognée de celle qui se retenait de ne pas lui envoyer son pied dans la figure…

Mais si le sourire de cette petite fille qu'elle ne voulait plus être aux yeux d'un certain détective était identique à celui de celle qui semblait en être redevenue une pour un court moment… Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'à l'époque, elle aimait Shinichi de la même façon que Shiho aimait la sœur qui lui avait permis de surmonter la perte de ses parents ?

Et si c'était ce sourire que son ami voulait revoir, est ce que cela signifiait qu'il la voyait et la verrait toujours comme une petite sœur ? Une petite sœur…et rien de plus ?

Fermant les yeux, l'amie de Shiho resserra son étreinte en essayant de s'imaginer que c'était avec Shinichi qu'elle avait passé la nuit… Une nuit où il lui aurait simplement témoigné son affection et sa tendresse sans aller trop loin pour le faire, en comprenant que son amie n'était pas tout à fait prête…

Mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle fût incapable d'y arriver… Shiho était trop petite pour qu'elle puisse réellement se substituer à Shinichi…

Ses cheveux était trop soyeux pour qu'elle puisse comparer leur caresse sur sa joue à celle qu'y avait faite ceux du détective lorsqu'il l'avait étreinte, dans la voiture de sa mère à New York, tandis qu'elle parcourait la route d'une manière qui était un défi au code de la route comme aux lois de la pesanteur…

La douceur de la peau qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts tandis qu'ils étaient posés sur l'épaule de la chimiste ne pouvait pas se comparer à celle de la main de son amie d'enfance… Elle était…différente, sans que Ran puisse trouver les mots pour expliquer en quoi…

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, la jeune fille se mit à contempler le visage magnifique qui était à quelques centimètres du sien… Un visage qui aurait pu être celui d'une femme des neiges, semblable à celle dont la mère de Shinichi leur avait raconté l'histoire pour aider son fils à résoudre une enquête… Oui, la pâleur de son teint aussi blanc qu'un champ de neige comme son attitude glaciale rendait la chimiste tout à fait apte à assurer ce rôle…

Quoique, dans le cas présent, l'aura glaciale qui entourait la scientifique comme un voile s'était brusquement levée pour révéler la douce chaleur qu'elle dissimulait… Une chaleur qui réchauffait le cœur de son amie aussi bien que son corps tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre le sien…Ecartant sa main de l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme, Ran se mit à en promener doucement le doigt contre ses lèvres… Ses lèvres aussi rouges que l'était ses cheveux…

Lorsqu'elle avait essayé la robe qu'elle lui avait offerte, l'amie de Shiho n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'expression légèrement envieuse de la chimiste tandis qu'elle laissait son regard se promener sur les formes qui étaient drapés dans la robe de soie rouge… Avait-elle été jalouse d'elle et est ce que cela expliquait en partie sa froideur à son égard ?

Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison de se sentir complexée par rapport à elle… Et pour un peu, c'était même la championne de karaté qui aurait pu être envieuse de la délicatesse de ses traits comme de l'élégance presque naturelle de chacun de ses gestes…

Oui, Ran devait se l'avouer, elle enviait la facilité avec laquelle la chimiste avait totalement délaissée son rôle de petite fille pour endosser celui de femme, ce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire elle-même aux yeux de Shinichi…

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle était aussi attendrie que mélancolique en écartant délicatement une des mèches de cheveux auburn qui étaient tombé devant les yeux clos de son amie ? Etait-ce aussi pour cela qu'en la contemplant, elle ressentait cette émotion étrange, à mi-chemin de la joie d'avoir découvert un trésor et de la tristesse de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en emparer ?

Parce qu'elle aurait tant aimé vivre la même situation avec Shinichi plutôt qu'avec elle ? Parce que si elle pouvait absorber une partie de la féminité de celle qui lui faisait face, pour la laisser se substituer à la candeur dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, elle pourrait enfin trouver la force de faire sa déclaration à Shinichi au lieu d'attendre en vain qu'il lui confesse son amour ?

Peut-être…ou peut-être pas…L'explication ne pouvait pas la satisfaire sans qu'elle puisse en trouver de meilleure…

Et pour le moment, elle n'avait guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, la chimiste venait d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour…

Ran s'attendait à voir son amie reprendre son attitude froide et distante dès son réveil, aussi fût-elle aussi surprise qu'émue de voir, non pas du mépris et de la méfiance, mais au contraire de la tendresse se refléter dans les yeux bleu qui étaient plongés dans les siens… Une tendresse qu'elle ressentit aussi dans la caresse de la main de la scientifique, tandis qu'elle effleurait ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais.

« Akemi… »

Le nom qui franchit les lèvres entrouvertes dans un sourire de bonheur ramena brusquement la lycéenne à la réalité, peu de temps avant que son amie ne l'y rejoigne et que la joie ne laisse instantanément la place à l'effroi sur le visage de celle qui avait interrompue ses caresse…Au point qu'elle aurait probablement basculée hors du lit sous l'effet de la surprise si l'un des bras de Ran n'avait pas été refermé autour de sa taille pour la maintenir auprès d'elle.

« Pardon… J'aurais dû sortir de ton lit pour t'y laisser dormir seule dès mon réveil mais…tu dormais si paisiblement et j'avais peur de te réveiller… »

Le sourire gêné de son amie fit naître un mélange d'étonnement et de peur dans les yeux écarquillés de Shiho tandis qu'elle n'osait pas se dégager de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

Elles demeurèrent dans la même position plusieurs minutes, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment l'angoisse de la chimiste s'était légèrement dissipée tandis que ses joues avaient pris un teint proche de celui de sa chevelure écarlate…

L'anxiété était toujours là mais la scientifique avait la curieuse impression que la peur légitime ressentie par quelqu'un prisonnier des bras de sa future meurtrière n'était pas la seule chose à mettre en cause pour cela…

Prenant dans la sienne la main qui était toujours à demi enfoui dans sa chevelure, Ran la fit doucement descendre tout en se dégageant délicatement de son amie pour éviter de la faire basculer.

« Tu as l'air d'être encore fatiguée alors tu ferais bien de te reposer encore un peu… De toutes façon, je dois rentrer chez moi avant que mon père ne s'inquiète trop…»

Tout en prononçant ses mots, la lycéenne avait doucement soulevé le drap du lit pour en recouvrir sa propriétaire qui la fixait d'un visage impénétrable… Mais ce n'était pas le même visage énigmatique derrière lequel elle dissimulait ses émotions, plutôt celui d'une personne qui ne savait pas de quel manière appréhender la situation à laquelle elle faisait face…

Le visage de la chimiste continuait de refléter son incertitude tandis que son invitée ressortait de la salle de bain après s'y être changée de nouveau pour reprendre son uniforme scolaire.

Pourquoi demeurait-elle encore ici si elle voulait vraiment repartir ? Pourquoi ce regard hésitant tandis qu'elle la contemplait ? Est-ce qu'elle était sur le point de trouver le courage de concrétiser le sombre projet qu'elle n'avais pas osé mettre à exécution tandis qu'elle était à sa merci ?

La vision de Ran plongeant la main dans son cartable fit frissonner Shiho. Apparemment elle ne s'était pas trompée et elle allait bientôt découvrir la manière dont son futur assassin avait décidé de la faire passer de vie à trépas…

Extirpant de son cahier le croquis que lui avait offert son amie hier soir, la lycéenne entreprît de le fixer délicatement sur le panneau de liège où était disposé les données de ses expériences… L'instant d'après, elle s'empara de l'esquisse raté où la sœur de la dessinatrice avait pris la place de son modèle avant de la placer aux côtés de son propre portrait.

« Comme ça, tu pourras te rappeler que ta sœur n'est pas la seule personne qui tient à toi maintenant… »

Le sourire timide comme les paroles de Ran renforcèrent l'étonnement de la scientifique. Etonnement qui perdura plusieurs minutes après que son invitée eut franchi la porte de son appartement.

Sortant de son lit, la chimiste, dont le corps demeurait enveloppé du drap blanc dont l'avait recouvert Ran, se dirigea vers le panneau de liège qu'elle se mit à contempler…

Qu'avait-elle essayé de faire par ce geste absurde ? Elle essayait de dissiper sa méfiance? Ou bien est ce que c'était une façon de lui faire comprendre que le regard de sa _« grande sœur »_ serait toujours posé sur elle, aux côtés de celui d'Akemi ? De la même manière que celui du despote imaginé par Orwell était posé sur chacun des habitants de l'Angleterre en permanence à travers la multitude de portrait à son effigie destinés à rappeler son omniscience…

Elle devait déjà supporter en permanence le regard glacial d'un despote sans visage, elle ne comptait pas lui faire partager ce triste honneur avec sa nouvelle ennemie…

Levant la main vers le portrait de Ran, Shiho s'apprêta à l'arracher d'un geste rageur avant de laisser son bras retomber à mi-parcours…

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle hésitait ? Elle avait toute les raisons de le faire… Ces deux esquisses ratées n'avaient rien à faire au milieu de ses schémas et de ses précieuses équations, ces deux feuilles de papiers qui avaient été accrochées à la va-vite, et donc penchaient légèrement sur le côté, étaient un défi à son obsession de l'ordre et surtout… elle ne désirait pas sentir le regard de son persécuteur jusque dans son domicile…

Comme il était en train de le faire en ce moment même…mais il ne lui était pas adressé à travers une feuille de papier mais la vitre de sa fenêtre… Est-ce que Ran était monté quatre à quatre dans l'immeuble en face du sien, pour s'amuser à l'y espionner à la jumelle ? Impossible, elle n'en avait pas eue le temps, alors comment se faisait-il que..?

Le regard accusateur était à mettre sur le compte de son imagination, voilà tout… Mais si c'étais le cas, c'était le portrait de son cobaye qui aurait dû le lui adresser…Alors comment se faisait-il que ce n'étais pourtant pas le cas ? Et surtout, comment se faisait-il que son anxiété se réduise au lieu de s'accroître, tandis qu'elle contemplait le portrait de la seule personne qui essayait de se ménager une place dans son cœur, aux côté de la seule personne à avoir réussi à le faire jusque là?

Shiho demeura pensive de longues minutes tandis qu'elle essayait de résoudre cette question…au point de ne plus prêter la moindre attention au regard qui continuait de la scruter…

Le regard d'un homme aux cheveux aussi noir que son bonnet… Un bonnet aussi noir que le manteau dans lequel il rangeait la lunette de visée qui était en temps normal fixée sur son fusil…


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille qui s'efforçait de ne pas se faire remarquer parmi la foule de lycéens qui franchissait le portail du lycée Teitan, Ran reconnut instantanément sa nouvelle amie. De toutes façons, malgré son air timide et effacé, il aurait été difficile de ne pas la remarquer avec ses cheveux aussi écarlates que le foulard de son uniforme scolaire, cette uniforme dont le noir de jais faisait tâche au beau milieu de ceux des camarades de classe de Ran…

Pendant un court instant, l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi envisagea de présenter Shiho au détective qui évoquait avec un petit sourire triomphant le mystère qu'il avait résolu hier, mais elle se ravisa très vite. Pour ce qu'elle connaissait de Shinichi et le peu qu'elle connaissait de Shiho, s'arranger pour que ces deux là soient ensembles dans la même pièce… Sa nouvelle amie aurait jugé que cela revenait à mélanger du nitrate et de la glycérine, Ran pour sa part considérait que cela revenait à craquer une allumette au dessus d'une mare d'essence…

Elle-même avait parfois du mal à supporter le détective prétentieux malgré les années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, alors Shiho…

Ran ne tenait pas à perdre sa nouvelle amie et à être en froid avec son ami d'enfance, et vu ce qui s'était passé la seule et unique fois qu'elle avait rencontré Sonoko…

Sans laisser le temps à Shinichi et Sonoko de l'interroger sur l'excuse qu'elle leur donna d'un rendez vous où elle avait peur d'être en retard, Ran disparut dans la foule à son tour, pour rejoindre la métisse qui s'y dissimulait tout en essayant d'être assez visible pour que celle qui l'intéressait remarque sa présence.

La gène de la chimiste se reflétait dans les yeux qu'elle baissait timidement, en les levant de temps à autres pour essayer d'apercevoir de nouveau son cobaye, les nombreux regards en coin qui dardaient vers sa chevelure comme son uniforme noir la mettait mal à l'aise…

Elle voulait éviter par-dessus tout que sa présence laisse le moindre souvenir dans la mémoire de ceux qui fréquentait le lycée de sa future victime, et malgré ses efforts pour être la plus effacée possible, elle avait attirée l'attention sur elle par sa seule apparence…

Avec son père dans la police, il était évident qu'une enquête serait menée sur la disparition de son cobaye, et pour peu qu'on fasse le lien avec les trois disparus de son lycée, qui se situait à quelques kilomètres à peine de celui-ci… Si le père de sa victime interrogeait la mijaurée blonde qui l'avait accompagnée lors de leur premier rencontre, elle serait peut-être assez intelligente pour lui parler de cette jeune fille taciturne et antipathique que sa fille y avait rencontrée… Et si le policier était assez intelligent pour lier les éléments bout à bout…

Malheureusement elle se sentait fort peu disposé à attendre que son ennemie revienne chez elle, elle voulait de toutes façons en finir le plus vite possible…

Un léger tremblement gagna le corps de la scientifique tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si la snobinarde remarquait sa présence auprès de Ran ou même si cette dernière lui avait seulement confiée qu'elle s'était rapproché d'elle… Un autre meurtre à planifier, qui entraînerait peut-être d'autre meurtres encore pour le dissimuler… Est-ce que ce cercle vicieux n'aurait jamais de fin ?

Elle avait récolté largement assez de données sur l'apotoxine à son goût…

Le contact de la main de celle qu'elle cherchait se posant sur son épaule manqua de la faire sursauter, mais elle parvint à se reprendre suffisamment pour ne pas que sa panique soit visible… En tout cas le moins possible…

Percevant l'angoisse de son amie, Ran la prit doucement par la main pour l'entraîner hors de la foule de lycéens. Shiho ne fit rien pour se dégager, du moins pas avant qu'elles ne se soient suffisamment éloignées de cet amalgame de témoins potentiels qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens…

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

La chimiste toussota en serrant la poignée de sa sacoche entre ses doigts.

« Oui… Je me demandais si…tu pourrais…me servir de modèle une seconde fois…Mais si ça te dérange…. »

Ran secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

« Mais pas du tout, et puis comme ça, tu pourras m'offrir un portrait de toi…ou de moi, puisque je t'ai redonné l'autre… »

Shiho détourna les yeux en retenant un soupir.

« Oui…si tu veux… je t'offrirais un portrait…que tu pourras garder…quand tu repartiras de chez moi… »

Tournant les talons, la lycéenne introvertie s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait à son domicile dans le dédale des rues du quartier, elle estimait visiblement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit après que son cobaye ait accepté son invitation…

Après avoir poussé un soupir, Ran se mit à courir de manière à pouvoir marcher côte à côte avec son amie plutôt que derrière elle.

« Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intimidé par la foule… »

« Je ne suis pas spécialement agoraphobe, c'est juste que je n'aimais pas…la façon dont tes camarades me regardaient… Comme si j'étais une criminelle ou une bête cureuse… je me suis habituée à ce que les demeurés qui fréquentent mon lycée me regardent comme ça mais…voir que c'est pareil dans le tien aussi… »

Une lueur de tristesse illumina le regard de Ran tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de dissiper celle qu'elle voyait dans celui de son amie.

« Oh…Mais, c'est peut-être juste…qu'ils était étonnés de voir quelqu'un d'un autre lycée ici… Ou alors…peut-être qu'ils étaient juste intrigués par la couleur de tes cheveux… »

La chimiste renifla.

« La couleur de mes cheveux… Il y a quelques jours, j'ai effacé une inscription sur ma table… On m'y demandait si je n'étais pas un renard qui avait pris forme humaine… Et avant ça, mon imbécile de professeur m'a accusé d'enfreindre le règlement en me teignant les cheveux… Pour un peu, c'est à peine si je ne serais pas forcé de le faire pour voir un semblant de tranquillité… Peut-être que je devrais du reste… »

Saisissant entre ses doigts l'une des mèches de cheveux auburn qui lui tombait devant les yeux, la scientifique s'enfonça dans un air pensif avant que la voix de son amie ne l'en fasse sortir.

« C'est dommage… Après tout, c'est une chance pour toi d'avoir des cheveux de ta couleur préférée… »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Oui… Ils sont aussi rouges que le sang… »

Ran soupira.

« Il doit y avoir une façon moins morbide de les décrire… Moi, je dirais qu'ils sont… »

Le regard de la fille de la reine du barreau se mit à dériver sur les alentours, à la recherche d'une chose moins macabre que du sang avec laquelle elle pourrait comparer la couleur atypique de la chevelure de la métisse. Les pétales flottant dans les airs lui donnèrent la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

« …aussi rouge que des fleurs de cerisiers… »

Shiho écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de les lever vers les cerisiers en fleurs qui bordaient l'allée qu'elles empruntaient.

« Les cerisiers… C'est la première fois que je les vois en fleur… »

Saisissant entre ses doigts l'un des pétales dispersés par le vent, la chimiste se mit à en examiner la couleur.

« Plus sombre que le rose…mais pas aussi rouge que du sang… C'est une couleur….que j'apprécie… »

Les paroles de son amie ramenèrent instantanément le sourire sur le visage timide de Ran.

« Moi aussi…Alors ne la cache pas… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es…Au contraire… »

Quelques instants plus tard, la championne de karaté se retourna vers son interlocutrice qui demeurait figée quelques mètres derrière elle, les yeux fixés sur le pétale qu'elle tenait en main.

« Une couleur que tu apprécie aussi… Dis-moi, sait-tu ce qu'on raconte sur les cerisiers ? Sait-tu d'où ils tirent cette couleur si particulière qu'ils donnent à leurs fleurs? »

Ran secoua la tête.

« On raconte que près de chaque cerisiers sont enterrés des cadavres… Et que c'est parce que leurs racines sont enfoncées dans ces corps, dont elles absorbent le sang, que ces arbres peuvent donner cette couleur aux pétales de leurs fleurs… »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine de Ran, un frisson dont les paroles comme le sourire cynique de la scientifique avaient été à l'origine.

« Est-ce que tu apprécie encore cette beauté après en avoir contemplé l'envers ? Un envers d'un rouge bien plus écarlate… Un rouge que tu apprécies sans doute moins, j'imagine… »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, non ? »

Un léger tremblement agita le corps de la chimiste tandis qu'elle étouffait un petit rire, un comportement qui contrastait avec la mélancolie du regard qu'elle leva ensuite vers celle qui lui avait posé la question qui en avait été à l'origine.

« Oui, bien sûr…C'est juste une légende… Mais elle a un fond de vérité… Parfois les apparences sont trompeuses, et la beauté quelquefois, n'existe que pour voiler la laideur… »

Sherry se mordilla les lèvres. Est ce que cette idiote de Shiho essayait de mettre en garde son cobaye contre le triste sort qui allait s'abattre inévitablement sur lui ? Est-ce que cette petite égoïste n'avait pas conscience des efforts qu'elle déployait pour elle ? Et d'ailleurs…Pourquoi s'efforçait-elle de dissocier ces deux facettes d'elle même ? Elle savait pourtant très bien qu'elle était comme ce pétale de cerisier… On ne pouvait pas tout à fait comparer sa couleur avec celle du sang…mais on ne pouvait pas pour autant la décrire comme étant du rose…

« Mais tu sais… Même si ce n'était pas une légende, je crois que je continuerais d'aimer cette couleur… Après tout, si c'était vrai que ces arbres peignaient leurs pétales avec le sang des morts… de cette façon, ils leur donnent la plus magnifique des tombes, non ? Si jamais je mourrais, peut-être que je devrais demander à ce qu'on plante un cerisier sur ma tombe… De cette façon, la couleur de ses pétales apportera un peu de joie à ceux qui viendront la visiter… Enfin, peut-être que c'est moi qui devient morbide, excuse-moi… »

« Si jamais tu mourrais… Mais de toutes façons, tu finiras par mourir… »

La main de l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi trembla légèrement tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler son trouble.

« Pourquoi…est ce que tu dit que je vais mourir ? »

« Mais parce que tout le monde finit par mourir, tout le monde… On peut faire reculer l'échéance, pas la faire disparaître… »

Après tout… Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle cacher la vérité à sa grande sœur ? Même si le syndicat pouvait voir qu'elle remplissait parfaitement leurs attentes, ils savaient pertinemment que l'épée de Damoclès qu'ils suspendaient au dessus de la tête de leur membre était à double tranchant…

Sherry ne trahirait jamais le syndicat par peur des représailles qui s'abattraient sur sa sœur… mais tôt ou tard, Shiho ne supporterait plus de bénéficier d'une affection qu'elle ne méritait plus… Un jour, elle finirait par tout avouer à Akemi… Et si Sherry avait trop peur de l'organisation pour seulement essayer de se libérer de leur emprise, sa sœur ne savait pas ce dont ils étaient capables…et son amour pour elle était suffisant pour qu'elle essaye de l'en délivrer même si elle le savait… Mais personne ne pouvait leur échapper…Personne… Sans compter que… Est-ce que sa sœur continuerait vraiment de l'aimer si elle savait ce qu'elle était devenue pour elle ? Ou bien, est ce qu'au contraire, elle la haïrait au fond du cœur ? Le jour où Shiho succomberait à la tentation de se délivrer de son fardeau, en avaouant la vérité; est ce que Sherry assassinerait sa propre sœur ? Est ce que cette scientifique cynique préférerait voir sa grande sœur morte plutôt que de voir sa jumelle souffrir plus que tout au monde en faisant face aux reproches de l'être cher qu'elle avait trahie ?

Ne valait-il pas mieux…que Shiho fasse goûter sa propre médecine au membre de l'organisation qui lui était le plus intime ? C'était si facile d'imaginer que ça ne lui poserait aucun problème de dissimuler la vérité à sa sœur, qu'elle pourrait maintenir une étanchéité parfaite entre les deux vies qui composaient son existence… mais en fait… Ca ne l'était pas et ça ne le serait jamais…

Les…expériences s'accumulaient, et au lieu de s'y habituer, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les effectuer…

Oui, Akemi souffrirait moins avec une sœur qui aurait disparue du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse qu'avec une sœur indigne qui serait capable de la tuer…

Autant en finir tant que Shiho prédominait suffisamment sur Sherry pour avoir le courage de passer à l'acte et de concrétiser une idée qui l'avait déjà effleurée avant qu'elle ne la refoule… Oui, autant épargner cette pauvre idiote de Ran, qui n'avait peut-être rien avoir avec cette tragédie grotesque… Et si elle y était impliquée comme elle l'avait soupçonné, autant lui épargner le luxe de la tuer…

Levant les yeux vers la victime potentielle de Sherry, Shiho les écarquilla, tant la lueur de tristesse qui s'y reflétait n'avait rien à envier à celle qui brillait dans les siens…

« Contrairement à toi…Je n'ai pas eue à faire face à la mort de mes parents alors c'est vrai que…j'ai du mal à me rendre compte qu'on finit tous par mourir… Mon père et ma mère sont habitués à voir des morts dans leur travail, Shinichi n'a aucun mal à supporter leur proximité alors qu'il a tout juste commencé celui auquel il se destine, tandis que moi… Mais je pense…que c'est mieux d'essayer de ne pas y penser… »

Ran s'efforça de souligner ses paroles par un sourire compréhensif.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même…Ca finira par arriver tôt ou tard, alors à quoi bon gâcher le temps qui nous en sépare en le passant à penser à ça ? Autant en profiter, non ? Peut-être que ça doit te paraître naïf mais… »

La fin de la phrase de la jeune femme se perdit dans un soupir.

Shiho garda le silence, hésitant de plus en plus à dire à son amie qu'elle préférerait finalement décliner son invitation pour un autre jour…un jour qui n'arriverait jamais…

Après tout, s'il y avait une chance même infime pour que celle qui essayait de la consoler soit aussi idiote qu'elle n'en avait l'air et que ce ne soit pas un masque…Alors, elle aurait une amie avec qui profiter des dernières heures de sa vie… Oui, autant suivre son conseil…

« Peut-être que c'est mieux d'être naïf, tu sait…Enfin non, tu ne peux pas savoir et c'est bien mieux comme ça… »

La chimiste se remit à marcher. Et contrairement aux espérances de Shiho, le pas de la lycéenne continuait de résonner à côté du sien…Mais peut-être que c'était justement ce qu'elle espérait ?

Non, elle ne devait surtout pas penser qu'elle était en train de détourner pudiquement les yeux tandis qu'elle conduisait la prochaine victime de Sherry vers le lieu de son exécution… Elle ne formait qu'une seule et même personne avec cette criminelle de toutes façons alors ça signifiait que… Que Sherry ne tuerait pas son cobaye ? Ou que Shiho finirait par trahir cette jeune fille qui lui avait offert sa confiance ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une ruse pour essayer de la tuer…

La scientifique s'efforça de faire la sourde oreille aux avertissements de son alter ego… Elle n'était pas une criminelle…A qui est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire ça ? A sa sœur… Bon elle en était une mais son…amie n'en était peut-être pas une…Et dans ce cas… Peut-être que…Peut-être…


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Tout en tournant le commutateur de sa cuisinière, la chimiste plongea discrètement son autre main dans sa poche pour s'assurer de la présence de la boite de somnifères qui s'y dissimulait… Une boite de somnifères qu'elle venait tout juste d'acheter…Une boite de Pandore qui ne serait pas désespérément vide quand elle en deviserait le couvercle… Mais une boite de Pandore qui libérerait le pire des maux quand elle l'ouvrirait… Le pire des maux….pour elle ou pour cette idiote de Ran, qui ne se doutait de rien ? Est ce que cela faisait une différence de toutes façons ? Et la mort était-elle vraiment le pire de tous les maux ? En tout cas pour elle, c'était plutôt la délivrance… La voie vers la béatitude qu'avait tant désiré Jekyl et Shizuko lorsque l'une des deux facettes d'eux-mêmes avait définitivement détruit ce que l'autre avait de plus précieux…

Elle serait plus intelligente qu'eux…puisqu'elle allait détruire cette envers sombre d'elle-même avant qu'il ne lui ait arraché ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, que ce soit sa sœur ou…ou quoi d'autre ?

Shiho arracha ses yeux de la contemplation de la bouilloire dont elle attendait que le contenu entre en ébullition, sans pour autant se retourner vers celle à qui elle avait proposé du thé…

« Tu sais…Je me posait une question… »

« Oui ? »

« Lors de notre première rencontre… Quand tu m'as proposé de devenir mon amie…j'ai clairement décliné ta proposition…et je ne t'ai vraiment donné aucune raisons…de la renouveler….alors…pourquoi ? »

Ran se mit à sourire tout en se tournant vers celle qui s'était adressé à elle.

« En fait…c'est plutôt le contraire…tu m'as donné toutes les raisons du monde d'essayer de nouveau… »

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Que son attitude à son égard avait renforcé ses soupçons, et avait renforcé du même coup sa détermination à lui faire payer le meurtre de ses trois amis ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ? »

Le fait que la chimiste ne pouvait pas la voir n'empêcha pas la championne de karaté de baisser timidement les yeux.

« Quand ma mère…est partie…en me laissant seule avec papa que je ne pouvais pas abandonner à mon tour…et quand j'ai fini par comprendre que même s'ils finissaient par se réconcilier, ce ne serait pas avant…longtemps… Je me suis sentie seule…si seule quand j'avais absolument besoin de ne plus l'être… S'il n'y avait pas eu Shinichi et Sonoko pour me soutenir, je ne sais pas…comment j'aurais pu continuer d'attendre une réconciliation qui ne vient toujours pas…Quelquefois pourtant, j'avais besoin d'être seule, je ne voulais pas être séparée de nouveau de quelqu'un dont j'avais besoin et d'attendre encore son retour….en vain… Une fois, j'ai même dit à Shinichi que je préférais être seule que de subir pendant des heures quelqu'un qui ne pouvait parler que de football ou de roman policier…Et à ce moment là, il m'a répondu… »

Ran avala sa salive avant d'achever sa phrase.

« …il m'as répondu qu'il préférait subir la présence d'une insupportable tête de mule un peu trop énervante à son goût…que de laisser une amie seule face à ses problèmes…Quand il m'as dit ça…je n'ai rien trouvé à lui répondre parce que je savais…qu'un imbécile prétentieux que j'avais du mal à supporter parfois mais qui tenait sincèrement à moi… ce serait toujours mieux que quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais m'entendre parfaitement mais qui m'abandonnerait au moment où j'aurais besoin de lui plus que tout au monde… Alors quand j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui n'avait même plus de parents dont il pourrait attendre la réconciliation…quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas d'ami pour l'aider à supporter leur absence…Je me suis dit que cette personne…aurait peut-être besoin d'une idiote comme moi…mais qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte tout de suite…et que même si elle s'en rendait compte, elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais parce qu'elle aurait peur…qu'on l'abandonne de nouveau… »

Les paroles de la lycéenne se perdirent dans le silence…Un silence qui perdura plusieurs minutes avant qu'un sifflement strident ne l'interrompe…

Après avoir tourné de nouveau le commutateur de sa cuisinière, la scientifique ouvrit le placard qui était au dessus d'elle pour s'emparer d'une théière.

« Je vois…Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulait être mon amie…Pour ça que les gens cherchent à voir des amis…Pour les mêmes raisons que les parents élèvent leur enfants… Ce n'est qu'un investissement en prévision de leurs intérêts futur…et rien de plus... »

Ran se retourna brusquement vers la chimiste, et même si son expression déterminée commença à s'effacer devant le regard glacial qu'elle croisa, elle ne disparût pas totalement pour autant.

« Non ! Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas pour ça… »

« Vraiment ? Quand il règne une chaleur étouffante et que tu glisses une pièce dans un distributeur de boissons, ce n'est pas par altruisme pour les employés de l'entreprise qui l'as installé… C'est uniquement parce que tu as besoin de boire pour ne pas avoir un malaise… Et ce n'est pas en pensant à ta santé et aux risques de déshydratation que les employés de cette entreprise ont installé ce distributeur, c'est uniquement pour que quelqu'un leur donne l'argent dont ils ont besoin pour vivre… Si je n'avais pas un sou en poche, ils ne vont pas s'amuser à me donner à boire… Si je n'avais pas soif, je ne leur achèterais pas une boisson pour qu'ils continuent d'avoir le nécessaire pour vivre… »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec… »

« Tu ne vois pas ? C'est pourtant simple… Tes deux amis ne t'ont pas laissé seule parce qu'ils savaient que de cette façons, le jour où ils auront besoin de ne pas se sentir seule eux-mêmes, tu seras là avec eux…Ce n'est en aucune façon différent… C'est à eux même qu'ils ont pensé avant tout, et pas à toi… »

L'amie d'enfance de Shinichi se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de la chimiste.

« Non… Il y a quelques semaines, je devais partir une semaine avec Sonoko pour faire du ski…Cela faisait des mois que nous attendions de pouvoir le faire…Et pourtant à la dernière minute, je lui ait dit que je ne pouvais pas venir… Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus assez d'argent pour payer mon séjour… Et lorsque Shinichi m'as demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas demandé à Sonoko, qui en avait largement les moyens, de le payer à ma place… Je lui aie répondu…que Sonoko préférerait ne pas faire ce séjour que d'avoir l'impression que je ne suis pas son amie mais l'amie de son argent…Sonoko l'as peut-être compris puisqu'elle n'a pas eue l'air triste d'annuler ce séjour… Elle avait compris que même si ses parents faisaient faillite, même si elle ne pouvait plus m'offrir de cadeaux hors de prix ou de séjour de rêve, ça ne ferait aucune différence pour moi et que je serais toujours son amie… »

« …ou peut-être que ça ne l'as pas beaucoup attristé parce que des séjours comme ça, c'était peut-être important pour toi mais ce n'était pratiquement rien pour elle… »

La lueur de tristesse qui se reflétait dans le regard sceptique de la scientifique ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la lycéenne.

« Si c'était le cas, elle y serait parti seule… Pourquoi est ce que tu essaye toujours de voir le mal partout ? »

« Et toi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à être aussi naïve ? »

Ran serra le poing.

« Je préfère être une idiote naïve qu'une pessimiste seule ! »

Shiho adressa un sourire désabusé à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

« Et le jour où tu te retrouveras seule, tu en souffriras encore plus parce que tu as tout fait pour ne pas t'habituer à l'idée que cela finirait par arriver… Et ce jour là, tu regretteras de t'être obstiné à être une idiote…L'absence d'espoir vaut mieux qu'un espoir déçu… C'est parce qu'une idiote pensait le contraire qu'elle a ouvert la boite contenant l'espérance, libérant tout les maux qu'on y avait soigneusement enfermé avec parce qu'ils en étaient inséparables… »

« Je ne serais pas seule, parce que même si Shinichi et Sonoko m'abandonnaient… Moi, je ne les abandonnerais pas… Pas plus que je n'abandonnerait l'espoir que mes parents se réconcilient… »

« Tu ne les abandonnera pas… Mais eux ? Tu crois qu'ils se forceront à supporter une idiote qui les harcèle alors qu'ils n'ont plus besoin d'elle ? Même s'ils acceptent de redevenir tes amis, ce sera parce qu'ils se sentiront forcés de le faire… Certainement pas parce qu'ils le sont vraiment redevenu… »

« Je ne les forcerais pas à redevenir mes amis s'ils ne le veulent plus…Mais personne, même pas eux, ne pourra me forcer à ne plus être leur amie alors que je veux encore l'être… »

Le sourire sarcastique de la chimiste s'effaça dans un soupir.

« Tu es encore plus idiote que ce que j'avais imaginé… »

Ran soupira à son tour d'un air désespéré.

« Mais qu'est ce qui peut te donner envie de vivre en pensant comme ça ? Qui est ce qui peut le faire ? Parce qu'il y au moins quelqu'un… »

Baissant les yeux pour dissimuler la tristesse qu'ils exprimaient, la lycéenne introvertie se retint de soupirer de nouveau.

« Une grande sœur…Une idiote pour qui je suit prête à faire n'importe quoi…Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était parce que je tenait à elle plus qu'à moi, mais en fait…c'est uniquement à moi que je pensais… à moi et non pas à la seule personne devant qui je pouvais me comporter comme une idiote… Mais peut-être que maintenant…j'en aie assez de jouer les idiotes…Tout simplement parce que je ne pourrais jamais en être vraiment une… »

Se retournant pour ne plus subir le regard de celle qui voulait être son amie, la chimiste entreprit de vider dans la théière le contenu de la bouilloire.

« J'imagine que pour toi…les amies ne se cachent jamais rien… »

« Oui… »

« Parce que quelqu'un qui dissimule aux autres ce qu'elle pense vraiment…ce qu'elle est vraiment…ne mérite pas d'être l'amie de qui que ce soit… »

« Si tu es vraiment l'amie de quelqu'un…tu n'aurais pas besoin de lui dissimuler quelque chose… »

« Et si ce quelque chose pouvait détruire l'amitié qui me lie à cette personne ? »

« Alors c'est que ce n'était pas ton ami…Sinon tu n'aurais pas peur qu'il cesse de l'être après t'avoir vu telle que tu étais… Si on n'est incapable d'accepter une personne pour ce qu'elle est, alors on ne peut pas prétendre être son amie… »

Ran s'interrompît dans un soupir.

« Mais peut-être…que je suis un peu trop naïve… Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux cacher à ceux qu'on aime quelque chose qui pourrait les blesser…Je ne sais pas… »

Après tout…elle avait eue peur de confier ses sentiments à un certain détective…Mais la personne qu'elle voulait éviter de blesser en faisant cela…ce n'était pas Shinichi…Et pourtant elle était quand même son amie…Au moins son amie…

Le regard attristé de son interlocutrice, qui venait enfin de se tourner vers elle, tira Ran de ses pensées moroses et de ses regrets…

« De toutes façons… »

_« …tu n'es pas mon amie… »_

« Quoi ? »

Shiho soupira en se dirigeant vers la table de son appartement pour remplir les tasses qui y étaient disposées.

« Rien…Rien de vraiment important… »

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter pour reprendre la conversation, la lycéenne alla s'asseoir en face de la chimiste, sans se rendre compte que si son ami d'enfance avait été là, il n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer la boite de somnifères qui se trouvait à côté des sachets de thé près de la cuisinière. Shinichi aurait aussi remarqué que l'objet n'était pas à cette place incongrue quelques minutes auparavant….et que le couvercle en avait été mal revissé…

« Ran…je me demandais si tu avais toujours envie… »

L'amie de Shiho leva des yeux remplis d'espoir vers son interlocutrice.

« Oui ? »

« …de…me servir de modèle…Peut-être que tu n'as plus envie de rester ici plus longtemps… »

La manière dont la chimiste détournait légèrement les yeux pour éviter son regard fût prise par Ran pour un signe de timidité, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sourire ému.

« Bien sûr que non… J'ai encore plus envie de…te servir de modèle… »

Continuant de regarder en coin celle qui avait accepté sa proposition, la scientifique ne consentit à se tourner vers elle que lorsqu'elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour la vider de son contenu.

« Bien, alors autant commencer tout de suite… »

Ran accepta d'un air légèrement interloqué la main que lui tendait la chimiste qui l'entraîna doucement mais fermement vers son lit avant de lui faire signe de s'y asseoir.

L'expression intriguée de la lycéenne était loin de s'être atténuée tandis que la dessinatrice était en train d'installer une chaise en face du lit où elle l'avait installé.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas fait mon portait alors que j'étais déjà assise en face de toi ? »

« Oh…C'est juste que ça pourrait être long…Alors, au cas où tu t'assoupirait… »

Si la sollicitude inattendue de celle qui l'avait invité toucha la lycéenne, elle n'en continua pas moins de l'étonner… S'assoupir ? Mais l'après-midi venait à peine de commencer alors comment est ce qu'elle aurait pu…se sentir fatiguée ? Comme elle commençait à le faire d'un seul coup… Au bout de quelques instants, la lycéenne cessa de se poser des questions sur l'envie de s'allonger qui avait commencé à s'emparer d'elle… Elle n'eût même plus la force de s'excuser de le faire si tôt… La dernière chose qu'elle contempla, avant de refermer des paupières qui lui apparaissaient de plus en plus pesantes, fût le sourire de celle qui reposait son carnet d'esquisses sur la table… Un sourire moqueur…ou attendrie ? Les contours du monde qui l'entourait avaient déjà commencé à se dissoudre dans un brouillard de formes floues et de couleurs délavées, aussi Ran fût-elle dans l'incapacité de trancher…Et de toutes façons, le brouillard laissa bien vite la place aux ténèbres…

Se penchant vers son invité, Shiho entreprît de la secouer doucement puis plus fermement pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien endormie…Lorsqu'elle fût certaine que c'était bien le cas, elle extirpa de sa sacoche une boite en fer qu'elle ouvrit pour la quatrième fois, avant de remplir consciencieusement sa seringue du contenu d'une des fioles des fioles dont elle s'était emparé…

Après avoir reposé la fiole vide sur la table, la chimiste porta sa main devant ses yeux, pour laisser son regard se perdre dans le liquide translucide que renfermait le mince tube de verre prolongé par une aiguille aussi creuse qu'effilée…

Il lui suffirait de relever la manche de son dernier cobaye, et elle espérait bien que ce serait le dernier, pour lui injecter cette toxine et tout serait enfin terminé... Oui, tout, son angoisse, ses espoirs comme ceux de cette idiote…

Non…Elle s'y prenait trop vite en besogne… Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'aucune trace de sa dernière victime ne soit visible… Bon, le mieux à faire était de lui ôter ses vêtements, tant qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre, avant d'installer tranquillement son corps dans la baignoire de son appartement après l'avoir remplie…

Ensuite…Ensuite elle lui injecterait ce produit juste après avoir retiré le bouchon de sa baignoire… De cette façons, son sujet d'expérience, ou plutôt le peu qu'il en resterait, disparaîtrait dans les égouts de la ville, là où avait toujours été sa place… En s'y prenant de cette manière, elle épargnerait la peine de faire le ménage à la seule personne qui demeurerait vivante dans cet appartement d'ici quelques minutes…

Mais avant cela… Avant cela, il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle devait faire… Une dernière personne qu'elle devait voir pour être sûre de n'avoir aucun regret par la suite… La seule personne à avoir été assez bête pour être l'amie de son cobaye…

Déposant sa seringue sur la table aux côtés de la fiole vide, la scientifique entreprît de s'asseoir sur le lit où dormait celle qui était inconsciente du drame qui allait se dérouler…

« Adieu…Pauvre idiote… »

Enlaçant tendrement la lycéenne, la criminelle ferma les yeux tout en caressant doucement les cheveux noirs qu'elle sentait contre sa joue…Ses long cheveux noirs qui lui rappelait tant ceux de sa sœur… Sa sœur… Non, elle ne devait plus repenser à Akemi, sinon son double finirait par se reprendre…et injecter le contenu de cette maudite seringue à une autre personne que le cobaye qu'elle avait prévu… Le cobaye…Comme si elle avait besoin d'autres données à présent… Comme si elle pourrait utiliser celles qu'elle allait récolter…

« Désolé…de ne pas avoir été aussi idiote que tu le pensait…Désolé d'assassiner froidement celle…dont tu voulais faire ton amie… Mais de toutes façons…elle ne méritait pas une idiote comme toi… »

Qu'est ce qu'elle attendait pour se dégager ? Elle ne voyait plus celle qu'elle était en train d'enlacer comme si c'était sa sœur, mais comme la seule autre personne qui regretterait son absence…. La seule autre personne à en regretter une autre qui ne méritait pas qu'on ressente du chagrin pour elle…

Qu'est ce qu'elle attendait pour aller dans sa salle de bain en laissant cette idiote dormir paisiblement ? Mais après tout… Vu la dose qu'elle lui avait donnée, elle en avait encore pour quelques heures avant de s'éveiller…Autant attendre encore un peu…Un tout petit peu…Quelques minutes…ou peut-être même une heure…

S'allongeant à son tour sur le lit après avoir resserré son étreinte, Shiho entreprît de se blottir contre celle qui, l'espace de quelques instants, lui avait donné envie d'épargner Sherry… Celle qui avait failli faire croire à cette idiote de Shiho que même son double avait le droit de vivre…et d'avoir au moins une amie…


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

La première sensation qui enveloppa Ran tandis qu'elle sortait petit à petit des limbes du sommeil fut la douceur de l'étreinte de la personne qui l'enlaçait… Une douceur et une tendresse qu'elle voulut continuer de ressentir en prolongeant le plus possible le rêve qui était en train de se dissiper… Un rêve dans lequel elle était auprès du détective qui avait enfin cessé de la regarder comme une amie d'enfance…

Non, cela faisait des mois qu'il avait cessé de le faire, mais il n'avait trouvé le courage de le lui avouer que depuis quelques heures seulement… Et même s'il l'étreignait en ce moment, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait ce jour là, celui où sa mère avait quitté le domicile familial, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle avaient bien changés… Ou peut-être pas tant que ça ? Après tout, il désirait toujours la protéger à la place de celle qui n'était plus là pour le faire, il désirait toujours combler par sa présence le vide laissé par l'absence d'une certaine avocate, il désirait toujours la voir heureuse… Les sentiments de ce petit garçon n'avaient pas changés, c'est lui qui avait changé pour devenir un adulte… Un adulte contre lequel une petite fille se blottissait en n'ayant plus peur de lui dissimuler des sentiments qui avaient changé tout en demeurant identiques…

Mais petit à petit, le nuage de bonheur sur lequel Ran se laissait dériver dans le ciel de ses rêves commença à se dissiper…Sans emporter avec lui la personne qui en avait été à l'origine… Se pouvait-il qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve mais d'un souvenir ? Est-ce que le petit garçon de ses souvenirs avait enfin laissé la place à l'adulte qui remplissait ses rêves ?

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, l'amie d'enfance du détective commença à murmurer le nom de celui qui n'était plus un simple ami pour elle…avant de s'interrompre brusquement dès qu'elle se rendit compte que la personne dont elle était amoureuse avait fait place à une autre, qui n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour elle …

« Shi…ho ? »

Le doux murmure de la lycéenne ébahie ne fût pas suffisant pour tirer la chimiste de son sommeil et n'eût d'autre résultat que de la pousser à resserrer son étreinte.

Ran pensa à se dégager doucement des bras de son amie sans la réveiller, mais continua malgré tout de demeurer dans l'incertitude, au lieu de concrétiser sa pensée… Pourquoi hésitait-elle à le faire ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas arracher sans le vouloir la scientifique au bonheur innocent dans lequel elle semblait immergée, en la réveillant par mégarde ? Parce qu'elle voulait profiter d'un des rares moments où la distance entre elle et la lycéenne taciturne semblait s'être totalement abolie, au propre comme au figuré ? Ou bien…parce qu'elle sentait, qu'elle aussi, ressentirait de la tristesse au moment où ce rêve qu'elle faisait éveillé prendrait fin et qu'elle serait séparée de celle qui le faisait avec elle ?

Elle ne savait pas… La seule chose dont elle était certaine était qu'elle ne voulait pas voir s'effacer trop vite l'expression sereine du visage qui était à quelques centimètres du sien…

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, les souvenirs des derniers instants qu'elle avait vécue avant de sombrer dans le sommeil refirent surface dans la conscience de Ran… Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu se laisser submerger aussi soudainement par la fatigue, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait les raisons qui avait poussé Shiho à l'enlacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à son tour…Quoique…

Il y a quelques semaines, lors de sa dernière journée avec sa mère, elle avait surprise la reine du barreau endormie devant son bureau… Et au lieu de tirer l'avocate de son sommeil pour éviter de perdre quelques unes des précieuses minutes quelle passait avec elle, elle avait préféré l'étreindre doucement, de la même façon que l'aurait fait cette petite fille qui attendait le retour de sa mère…Cette petite fille qui pendant quelques minutes, avait pu oublier qu'elle continuait de l'attendre…

Peut-être que Shiho avait voulu s'imaginer qu'elle était en train d'étreindre cette grande sœur qui semblait tant lui manquer? Après tout, d'après le contenu de la conversation qu'elles avaient eues ensemble hier, elle semblait regretter de ne plus pouvoir se comporter comme une petite sœur avec celle dont elle était séparée… De la même façon qu'une championne de karaté regrettait de ne plus pouvoir être la petite fille qu'une avocate serrait dans ses bras…

Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'elle hésitait à tirer la chimiste de son rêve…Parce qu'elle savait mieux que personne ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent… Ou peut-être pas ? Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre raison ?

Oh et puis après tout, elle se moquait bien que ses sentiments diffus ne se manifestent pas dans sa conscience sous une forme plus claire, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, c'est qu'ils la poussaient à fermer les yeux à son tour pour profiter pleinement de ce moment de tendresse… Un moment de tendresse qui se prolongea…combien de temps ? La lycéenne n'en avait pas la moindre idée, pas plus qu'elle n'avait la moindre idée des raisons qui la poussèrent à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, pour faire face à ceux de la chimiste, qui était sorti de son sommeil entre temps… Mais ce n'était pas de la terreur qui se reflétait dans ces yeux bleus cette fois, juste de l'étonnement…De l'étonnement qui finit par être submergé par la tristesse tandis que leur propriétaire libérait doucement Ran de son étreinte.

Se retournant pour ne plus faire face à celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie sans le savoir, la scientifique demeura silencieuse, attendant calmement que son amie exige des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer….Des explications qu'elle n'exigea jamais… Aussi Shiho finit-elle par se lever de son lit en soupirant…

« Excuse-moi…de m'être endormie aussi vite…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris… »

Voilà qu'à présent elle s'excusait de son assoupissement auprès de sa seule et unique responsable… Décidément sa naïveté devenait de plus en plus désespérante… Et pourtant… Pourtant, la chimiste espérait, sans pour autant se l'avouer, que son amie soit encore plus naïve et idiote que ce qu'elle imaginait… Naïve au point de continuer à vouloir être l'amie d'une criminelle cynique, après s'être rendu compte de ce qui se dissimulait vraiment derrière ce masque sarcastique qu'elle arborait… Non pas une petite fille vulnérable séparée de sa seule famille mais une meurtrière impitoyable qui avait manqué de peu de la séparer à tout jamais de la sienne… De toutes façons, cette idiote ne pourrait jamais la démasquer et elle ne serait jamais assez idiote pour lui confesser ses crimes alors à quoi bon espérer que.. ?

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…C'est moi qui…n'as pas osé te réveiller… »

Adressant un sourire timide à celle qui continuait de lui tourner le dos, Ran entreprit de se lever du lit à son tour pour se rapprocher de son amie, avant de s'interrompre quand son regard se posa sur la table de l'appartement…et la seringue que la chimiste y avait déposé… Est-ce qu'elle prenait d'autres médicaments que des somnifères ? Si c'était le cas, elle avait visiblement prévue de s'injecter sa dose quotidienne avant d'oublier de le faire au moment où elle l'avait enlacée…S'inquiétant des risques pour l'état de santé de son amie dont pouvait être à l'origine la négligence qu'elle avait causé sans le savoir, Ran referma délicatement ses doigts autour du tube de verre avant de tapoter doucement l'épaule de sa propriétaire…

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son amie, et que son regard tomba sur l'objet qu'elle lui brandissait sous le nez d'un air interrogateur, les yeux de la chimiste s'écarquillèrent dans une expression de terreur avant qu'elle n'arrache brusquement la toxine mortelle des mains de celle qui la lui avait dérobé… Est-ce qu'elle était finalement tout sauf une idiote ? Est-ce qu'elle avait à deux doigts de lui faire goûter sa propre médecine ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle pris le risque d'attirer l'attention de sa victime avant de frapper ?

L'expression terrifiée de la scientifique accrut les inquiétudes de son amie… Plusieurs années auparavant, une petite fille qui apportait à son père le repas qu'elle lui avait préparé avait eue la désagréable surprise de croiser un monstre terrifiant qui se serait probablement jeté sur elle s'il n'avait pas été fermement maintenu par deux policiers… Celle que cette vision de cauchemar avait fait sangloter dans les bras de son père avait finit par comprendre avec le temps que le mort-vivant qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloirs d'un commissariat était bien un être humain, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant… Elle avait aussi fini par comprendre les explications qu'un policier gêné avait du fournir à sa fille curieuse, trop curieuse à son goût... Et elle avait aussi compris pourquoi le policier qui escortait les deux autres tenait un sac en plastique transparent contenant une seringue et des sachets de poudre blanche… Une poudre blanche dont une jeune femme craignait à présent qu'elle se trouve à l'intérieur du tube de verre que son amie serrait entre ses bras tremblants… Est-ce que cela expliquait la méfiance de Shiho à son égard, tout comme son étrange comportement quand elle avait évoqué le métier de son père devant elle ?

Si c'était le cas, sa nouvelle amie avait encore plus besoin d'elle qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée… Mais elle devait éviter autant que possible d'avoir des conclusions hâtives. Si elle allait jusqu'à l'accuser de… Si jamais elle se trompait, elle perdrait définitivement une amie…

« Qu'est ce que c'est, Shiho ? »

L'expression rassurante et compréhensive de son interlocutrice fût loin de dissiper la méfiance de la criminelle. Est-ce qu'elle voulait la pousser à avouer les crimes dont elle la soupçonnait, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé l'arme avec laquelle elle les avait perpétrés ?

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir… »

Frissonnant au ton cinglant de celle qui lui tournait de nouveau le dos, Ran avala péniblement sa salive en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'aider son amie… Shinichi aurait sans doute su quoi faire mais elle…Quoique….Shinichi savait comment démasquer les criminels mais est ce qu'il était aussi capable de les aider au lieu de les emprisonner? Non, même si ses craintes pouvaient s'avérer être vraie, elle ne devait pas voir son amie comme une criminelle mais comme une victime… Une victime qu'elle devait aider…

La victime qui se serait volontiers passé de son aide réfléchissait également à la meilleure manière de sauver une amie… Une amie qui risquait bien de devenir, cruelle ironie du sort, la victime de la criminelle qu'elle avait sauvé d'elle-même… La chimiste se voyait mal prétendre être diabétique, si elle donnait cette excuse à son cobaye, elle aurait du mal à trouver une raison valable pour laquelle elle différerait plus longtemps l'injection de sa dose d'insuline…

Elle préférait épargner la vie de quelqu'un qui cherchait à la tuer que d'assassiner une idiote qui avait mis les pieds dans le plus sombre des marécages sans le savoir… Elle l'avait déjà fait trois fois de suite, et le faire une quatrième était au dessus de ses forces… Quoique… La main qui tenait la seringue avait cessée de trembler, si elle parvenait à dissiper la méfiance de son cobaye suffisamment longtemps, par exemple en lui faisant croire qu'elle ne contenait effectivement rien d'autre que de l'insuline…

Levant les yeux, la scientifique manqua de défaillir devant le regard qui croisa le sien… Un regard plus glacial et inhumain que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans ses pires cauchemars… Le même regard que celui de Gin… Le regard de l'inconnue qui lui faisait face… Le regard de son reflet dans le miroir de son appartement…

Enfonçant brusquement le piston de la seringue, la criminelle mit plusieurs instants à se remettre suffisamment de sa terreur pour penser à baiser les yeux vers le liquide dont elle avait aspergé le sol de son appartement… Bon, elle ne savait pas si elle devait mettre ça sur le compte de la terreur ou de son désir inconscient de croire que son amie était aussi idiote qu'elle en donnait l'air, mais le résultat était le même…Et à tout prendre, elle préférait avoir vidée la seringue de cette façon… Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire maintenant, c'était d'effacer cette tâche sur le sol… Elle préférait faire le ménage dans son appartement pour ça que de la manière dont elle l'aurait fait si une quatrième expérience avait eu lieu…

Détournant les yeux du liquide translucide, la scientifique manqua de défaillir, non pas devant un reflet qui lui était de nouveau familier mais devant celui de la lycéenne qui était derrière elle… Non pas qu'elle lui adressait un regard froid et cynique, comme celui qu'elle avait eue elle même, bien au contraire, la seule chose qui se reflétait sur son visage était de la sollicitude… Mais ce visage candide… La pensée que ses traits délicats aient pu être déformés par la même souffrance qu'avaient ressenti ses trois précédentes victimes…avant de se dissoudre dans une masse répugnante de tissus en décomposition qui se serait écoulée sur le sol de son appartement et qu'elle aurait du nettoyer… Comme elle avait du le faire, il y a tout juste un jour…

Cette pensée atroce qui s'était emparée de la conscience de la chimiste se concrétisa sous la forme d'une nausée qui lui souleva l'estomac et la poussa à se précipiter hors de son appartement pour respirer un peu d'air frais… et surtout s'éloigner du lieu où s'était déroulé une scène que son imagination lui peignait à présent sous les couleurs les plus hideuses, une scène qu'elle n'arrivait plus à appréhender avec le même regard glacial et dépourvu d'émotions qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle s'était déroulée…

S'accrochant à la rambarde de son immeuble avec la même expression désespérée qu'une naufragée s'agrippant à sa planche de salut, Shiho s'efforça de reprendre son souffle avant de manquer de s'évanouir quand elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule…

Ran, désemparée par l'état inquiétant de son amie, ne savait toujours pas comment réagir à la situation qui semblait aussi catastrophique que ce qu'elle avait imaginé…

« Ran…Je voudrais te dire…Non, te demander…quelque chose… »

S'efforçant d'avoir un regard rassurant et compréhensif face à celui désespéré de celle qu'elle voulait aider, Ran se pencha sur la chimiste.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais…me laisser dormir chez toi, ce soir ? S'il te plaît… »

Elle ne voulait plus passer un instant de plus dans le lieu de son dernier crime, et si c'était déjà une épreuve de subir le regard innocent de celle qui avait bien failli être sa dernière victime, elle serait incapable d'affronter celui des poupées dans les yeux desquelles se refléterait le regard encore plus innocent de celle qui les lui avait offert…

Ran pour sa part était plus interloquée que jamais face à la demande incongrue… En temps normal, elle aurait refusé, préférant éviter de voir une amie rencontrer son père alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas repris en main… Mais vu la situation… La lycéenne percevait l'appel au secours désespéré qui était dissimulé derrière les paroles de la scientifique, et elle était plus déterminée que jamais à ne pas lui faire la sourde oreille…

« Bien sûr que oui…Après tout, tu m'as bien laissé dormir chez toi, hier… »

La gratitude qui se refléta sur le visage de celle qu'elle aidait à se redresser réchauffa le cœur de la championne de karaté… Se dégageant doucement des bras de son amie, la scientifique s'empara de ses chaussures ainsi que du trousseau de clé qui était accroché près de la porte de l'appartement dont elle ne se sentait plus la force de franchir le seuil.

Même si elle pensa un moment à rappeler à Shiho que si elle voulait dormir chez elle, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle emporte quelques vêtements avec elle, Ran préféra garder le silence, de peur qu'en retournant dans son domicile la chimiste ne s'empara de la boite métallique qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte sur la table… Une boite métallique qui contenait un poison autrement plus terrifiant que celui que la jeune femme s'imaginait… Un poison dont finiraient par être victime, dans un proche avenir, deux des êtres auquel elle tenait le plus…


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Lorsque Ran demanda timidement à son amie de l'attendre dehors, pendant qu'elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son père, la chimiste acquiesça sans faire de commentaire…

La lycéenne avait beau s'efforcer de maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans son foyer, les traces visibles du laisser aller de son père finissaient fatalement par réapparaître au bout de quelques heures…Et ce n'était pas cette image là que sa fille voulait que le policier donne aux autres...

Shiho resta pensive plusieurs minutes avant que le vent ne soulève les mèches de ses cheveux écarlates, la forçant à lever la main vers son visage pour les écarter… Mais lorsque ses doigts parvinrent à la hauteur de son nez, la scientifique demeura figée au beau milieu de son geste…

Cette odeur…Elle n'avait même plus besoin de renifler sa main pour la sentir… Une puanteur encore plus répugnante que celle des restes de ses trois victimes, plus repoussante que celle des cadavres étendus sur les tables de dissections des laboratoires du syndicat…L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle avait senti chez chacun de ses collègues quand ils étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle… L'odeur dans laquelle elle avait été baignée la majeure partie de son existence… L'odeur qui avait fini par l'imprégner totalement… L'odeur dont ne se débarrasserait jamais le membre de l'organisation avec lequel elle était le plus intime… La trace visible des pêchés dont elle avait souillés ses mains…

Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à considérer celle dont elle sentait la noirceur de ses crimes sur ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne ? Une personne différente d'elle, un simple membre du syndicat qui avait détruit sa vie… La personne dont elle croisait le regard dans la vitrine du magasin situé au premier étage de l'immeuble où habitait son amie… Ce n'était pas une inconnue…Ce reflet…c'était tout simplement le sien…

Franchissant en quelques pas la distance qui la séparait de son double, la chimiste posa doucement la paume de sa main sur celle qu' «_ elle _» lui tendait… Elle était glaciale… Et quoi de plus normal après tout ?

Pour survivre au sein de l'organisation, elle avait été forcée de jouer un rôle, celui que le metteur en scène de sa vie voulait qu'elle tienne…Et à force d'avoir faire semblant d'être l'une des leurs pour éviter qu'ils ne fasse d'elle une de leurs victimes…Après tout ces mois, non, toutes ces années à répéter sans cesse le même mensonge… C'était ce mensonge qui était devenu la vérité et son ancienne vie un rôle qu'elle jouait, devant deux spectatrices seulement, cette fois…L'une qui était encore dupe, l'autre qui ne pouvait plus se laisser prendre au piège…Akemi et Shiho…

Mais après tout…Comment les choses auraient-elles pu être autrement ? Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait être elle même que durant quelques jours par an, ceux qu'elle passait avec sa sœur…Lorsqu'elle était forcée de se comporter comme ceux qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, le reste du temps… Comment aurait-elle pu éviter de devenir ce qu'elle détestait le plus ?

Un mensonge qu'on s'efforce de rendre convainquant et qu'on répète aux autres en permanence, comment le distinguer de la vérité ? Les habitudes qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de lui faire acquérir, la manière de penser qu'elle s'était efforcée d'avoir pour ne pas devenir folle au sein de cet enfer, tout cela avait fini par laisser ses traces…

Elle devait fournir autant d'efforts que possible pour avoir le comportement qu'elle aurait eue si l'organisation n'avait jamais existé, tandis qu'elle agissait sans même y penser comme celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu être…

Ce personnage qu'elle avait créé pour se dissimuler avait fini par prendre vie et à présent… A présent, est ce qu'il était réellement trop tard ?

Lorsque Ran posa doucement la main sur son épaule, elle ne sursauta pas…mais elle n'eût pas non plus la force d'essayer de dissimuler la mélancolie qu'avait laissé dans son regard celui de la sœur qu'elle avait contemplé…Non pas Akemi, mais une autre…

Ran, de son côté, ne chercha pas non plus à dissimuler la tristesse que le regard de son amie avait fait naître dans le sien… De toutes façons, elle n'en aurait pas été capable…

Pour un peu…Elle aurait presque souhaité revoir sur le visage de la chimiste la même expression hautaine et méprisante qu'elle arborait habituellement… Si elle avait voulu amener sa nouvelle amie à dévoiler les sentiments qu'elle dissimulait derrière ce masque froid, ce n'était pas le genre d'émotions qu'elle aurait voulu découvrir…

S'emparant de la main inerte de celle qu'elle voulait sortir du cauchemar dont elle ne s'éveillait toujours pas, Ran la conduisit doucement mais fermement dans le foyer qui était de nouveau dans un état de propreté acceptable, compte tenu du peu de temps qu'elle avait eue à sa disposition pour le remettre en ordre…

Ce n'est qu'une fois que sa seule amie eût refermé derrière elle la porte qu'elle lui avait fait franchir que Shiho se décida à se manifester de nouveau…

« Dis moi…Ran…Est-ce que je…pourrais…prendre un bain…maintenant ? »

La demande aussi timide qu'inattendue décontenança un court instant Ran.

« Oh…Bien sûr…Mais…quels vêtements est ce que tu va bien pouvoir mettre après t'être lavé ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu vas porter cette nuit ? Vu que tu n'as rien emporté avec toi… »

Baissant les yeux vers l'uniforme scolaire d'un noir de jais dont elle était toujours revêtue, la chimiste poussa un soupir.

« Je n'aurais qu'à…garder la tenue que je porte en ce moment….de toutes façons, aucun de tes vêtements ne pourrait m'aller… »

_« Et ce n'est pas seulement un problème de taille…Hélas… »_

« Ecoute…Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me confier tes vêtements pendant que tu te laves ? De cette façon, je pourrais les nettoyer et ils seront propres quand tu les remettras demain, d'accord ? »

La lycéenne mélancolique haussa les épaules d'un air apathique.

« Si tu veux…Mais ça ne fait que déplacer le problème…Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter en attendant qu'ils soient propres? »

Ran s'enfonça dans une expression pensive, à la recherche de la solution du problème qu'elle venait de soulever.

« Si j'avais eu un peignoir de bain, j'aurais pu à la rigueur te le prêter mais…Je sais ! »

S'éclipsant dans sa chambre, l'amie de Shiho en revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant un yukata dans ses bras.

« C'est celui que je portait il y a deux ans…Alors il ne devrait pas être trop grand pour toi… »

Jetant un coup d'œil aux fleurs de camélias qui étaient brodés sur le vêtement qui lui était tendu, la scientifique finit par l'accepter, autant par lassitude que parce que ça ne la déplaisait pas de le porter…Après tout…Ces fleurs écarlates sur un fond aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeaux…C'était une tenue qui refléterait parfaitement l'âme de celle qui la porterait temporairement…

Disparaissant dans la salle de bain de la maison une fois que sa propriétaire lui en eût indiqué l'emplacement, la jeune femme entreprît de se déshabiller après avoir ouvert le robinet de la baignoire… Une fois qu'elle fût remplie, elle se glissa à l'intérieur…

Mais la chaleur de l'eau ne fût pas suffisante pour qu'elle s'enfonce dans un moment de détente… Et elle eu beau se frotter le corps d'une manière aussi frénétique que celle avec laquelle elle avait nettoyé son appartement des traces de…sa dernière expérience, cette odeur ne partait toujours pas…

A quoi bon essayer de la faire disparaître ou même de la dissimuler de toutes façons ?

Ce n'était pas une odeur qu'on pouvait effacer à l'aide d'un simple savon… Et à quoi bon essayer de la dissimuler puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait la sentir, elle-même…

Cette puanteur ne partirait jamais…Elle allait devoir s'y habituer, voilà tout…Si elle avait réussi à s'habituer à celle de ses collègues, elle finirait tôt ou tard à se faire à l'idée qu'elle la partageait maintenant avec eux… On finissait toujours par s'habituer…Que ce soit au meurtre, à l'absence d'une sœur, à la solitude… On finissait toujours par s'habituer aux aspects les plus déplaisants de sa vie quand il n'y avait pas moyen de les faire disparaître…Ou peut-être pas finalement…Après tout, même après plusieurs années, elle ne s'était pas habituée à la solitude ni aux absences interminables de la seule personne capable de la combler… Même après trois crimes, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à s'habituer à l'idée que le meurtre était la chose la plus normale qui soit…

Mais peut-être que ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose…Cela prouvait qu'elle restait humaine, ou en tout cas avait conservé quelque vestige de l'être humain qu'elle avait été à une époque… Mais peut-être aussi…qu'elle aurait beaucoup moins souffert si elle avait réussi à effacer les dernières traces de ce qu'elle avait été aussi facilement que celles qu'avaient laissé ses trois meurtres…Du moins les traces visibles, puisque celles qu'ils avaient laissés sur son âme…Elle ne pourrait jamais les effacer…Pas plus que cette odeur qui imprégnait non pas son corps, comme elle l'avait tout d'abord cru, mais l'âme qui y étaient emprisonnée…

S'immergeant complètement dans cette eau qui ne pouvait pas plus la purifier de ses pêchés que de sa tristesse, la chimiste retint son souffle de la même façons qu'elle retenait au fond d'elle toutes les souffrances et les regrets qu'elle n'avait jamais pu confier à qui que ce soit, fautes d'avoir trouvé une oreille qui aurait pu les retenir…

Et elle les relâcha brusquement dans le même cri silencieux étouffé par le monde dépourvu d'air où elle s'était enfoncée, un monde identique à celui où elle vivait quotidiennement, un monde où elle ne pouvait pas respirer librement…

Toussotant tandis qu'elle sortait sa tête de l'eau, la criminelle demeura figée, se demandant si il y avait des larmes pour se mêler à l'eau qu'elle sentait ruisseler sur son visage…

Une fois qu'elle eût trouvé la force de s'arracher à ses pensées moroses comme à la baignoire, l'invitée de Ran s'essuya calmement avant d'enfiler la tenue que son amie lui avait prêtée…

Ce reflet dans le miroir de la pièce…Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le reconnaître… Qui n'arrivait pas à s'identifier avec qui d'ailleurs ? La scientifique froidement rationnelle de l'organisation avec cette ombre mélancolique qui était incapable d'assumer ses crimes ? Ou bien l'orpheline sans espoir avec cette criminelle cynique qui portait une tenue adaptée à sa personnalité ? Aussi noire que l'organisation, rehaussée par un rouge qui n'avait rien à envier à celui du sang qu'elle et ses collègues avaient fait couler…

Faisant disparaître ses doutes avec l'eau de la baignoire dont elle retira le bouchon, la chimiste regretta de ne pas avoir emporté un flacon de sa toxine avec elle… Si elle l'avait fait…elle aurait pu faire disparaître avec cette eau ce double d'elle-même qui la révulsait de plus en plus… Mais s'agissait-il de Shiho…ou de Sherry ?

Sans se préoccuper de trouver une réponse à sa question, elle ramassa ses affaires avant de sortir de la pièce pour les confier à celle qui les lui avait réclamé et qui l'attendait dans le couloir avec un air presque aussi mélancolique que le sien…

Une fois qu'elle eût glissé dans la machine à laver les vêtements de son amie, Ran entreprît de la guider doucement dans sa chambre avant de la pousser à s'asseoir sur son lit avec elle…

Les deux jeunes filles demeurèrent silencieuse un long moment sans oser confier à l'autre ce qu'elles avaient chacun sur le cœur… Ses inquiétudes pour Ran…Ses regrets pour Shiho…

L'amie d'enfance de Shinichi sentait son cœur se resserrer tandis qu'elle ressentait de nouveau une solitude presque identique à celle dans laquelle elle avait basculé après le départ de sa mère… Etait-ce la solitude qu'avait ressenti le détective tandis qu'il devait faire face à son incapacité à dissiper la tristesse de son amie ? Sûrement…Mais s'il avait réussi à surmonter son incapacité avec le temps, est ce qu'elle arriverait à en faire autant ?

Celle qui désirait plus que tout être l'amie de Ran, sans parvenir à se convaincre qu'elle en avait le droit, sentait pour sa part son âme s'effriter et tomber en miettes tandis qu'elle était rongée par une solitude plus désespérante que jamais… La seule autre personne qui lui apportait un semblant de compagnie à l'instant présent…était cette inconnue dont elle ne savait plus si elle existait réellement ou non… Qu'elle s'appelle Shiho ou Sherry… Qui d'autres aurait pu la sortir de ce monde aussi glacial que silencieux ? Akemi ? Elle n'était pas là et même si elle avait été présente…Ran ? Mais pour cela…Il faudrait inévitablement qu'elle l'entraîne dans ce monde… Et si la jeune femme en sortirait sans doute assez vite, est ce qu'elle l'emmènerait avec elle ? Ou est ce qu'elle l'y abandonnerait ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de répondre à cette angoissante question…

« Ran… »

« Oui ? »

« je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais…devenir l'amie…d'une criminelle ? »


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Ran demeura silencieuse face à la question qu'elle désirait entendre…mais qu'elle craignait plus que tout de se voir poser… Non pas parce qu'elle y répondrait de manière négative mais…Parce qu'elle savait que des mots ne seraient sans doute pas suffisants pour convaincre son interlocutrice que la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait serait sincère…Parce que des mots ne pouvaient sans doute pas suffire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour l'aider, de la même façons que ses deux meilleures amis avaient fait tout leur possible pour l'aider, elle, quand elle en avait eue le plus besoin…

Mais peut-être…qu'un geste suffirait ? Comme celui qu'elle avait fait à New York, il y a quelques mois… Cette fameuse nuit où elle avait agrippé la main d'un tueur en série pour lui sauver la vie, en empêchant son corps vieillissant de s'écraser quelques étages plus bas…

La chimiste tressaillit quand elle sentit son amie prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne, mais elle ne trouva pas la force de se dégager…

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

« Pour rien…C'est juste…une question que je me posais…Est-ce qu'un criminel peut avoir des ami qui tiennent à lui ? Ou bien, est ce qu'il ne peut en avoir…qu'à condition de leur dissimuler ce qu'il est vraiment ? »

« Mais dans ce cas…il n'aurait pas vraiment d'ami…. »

Ran se mordit légèrement les lèvres quand elle sentit le tremblement infime qui avait commencé à agiter la main dont elle sentait la chaleur dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi ? S'il tient sincèrement à eux…S'il fait tout pour les rendre heureux…S'il leur cache sa vraie nature uniquement pour ne pas les blesser… »

« Il serait l'ami des personnes qu'il fréquentent…Mais ces personnes ne seraient pas ses amis, juste les amis de la personne qu'elles s'imaginent connaître… La personne qui leur donne son affection…elles ne pourraient pas l'aider en retour quand elle en aurait vraiment besoin…parce qu'elles ignoreraient tout de ses vrais problèmes… »

Shiho baissa les yeux en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour dissimuler la mélancolie qui s'y reflétait.

« Mais si ces problèmes…Non seulement, elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour les résoudre…Mais qu'en plus, tout ce que ça leur apporterait de les connaître serait de souffrir à leur tout… Souffrir parce qu'elles ne peuvent rien faire pour en délivrer celui qui en souffre devant eux…Souffrir parce qu'en essayant de le faire malgré tout, elles perdraient ce qu'elles ont de plus précieux…et ferait perdre à leur ami ce qu'il a de plus précieux…Ses amis… »

Resserrant doucement son étreinte autour des doigts de son amie, Ran attendit patiemment que le tremblement qui les agitait cesse avant de prendre la parole de nouveau, après avoir mûrement réfléchi aux mots qu'elle devait employer…

« Les vrais amis…n'hésitent pas à partager les souffrances de ceux qui leur ont offert leur amitié…Si les amis n'étaient là que pour partager les joies…Alors, on ne pourrait pas véritablement les appeler des amis…Tu doit penser que je suis trop naïve mais…C'est comme ça que je vois les choses…et c'est comme ça que les choses se sont passées avec mes deux meilleurs amis… »

Le silence retomba de nouveau tandis que la lycéenne résistait de son mieux à la tentation de se tourner vers la scientifique pour voir sur son visage les traces visibles que ses paroles y avaient laissés…

« Mais…est ce que tu pourrait accepter d'aider quelqu'un qui a détruit le bonheur de plusieurs personnes ? Est-ce que tu pourrais souffrir pour une personne qui a fait souffrir les autres ? Est-ce que tu pourrais risquer de perdre ta vie pour quelqu'un qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'aurait pas hésité à t'arracher la tienne ? »

Ce fût au tour de la main de Ran de trembler légèrement. Où est ce que Shiho voulait en venir ? Si ses pires craintes s'avéraient justifié, le seul bonheur qu'elle aurait gâché aurait été le sien…La seule vie qu'elle aurait pu détruire, la sienne…Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle commençait à hésiter ? Est ce qu'elle essayait de dissimuler la confession qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, en faisant tout son possible pour donner l'impression qu'elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou bien…

Le tremblement de sa main s'accentua tandis qu'une angoisse commençait insidieusement à pénétrer dans le cœur de l'amie de la chimiste… Une angoisse qu'elle ne pouvait rattacher à rien de précis…ou plutôt…elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la rattacher à quelque chose de précis… Mais malgré tous ses efforts, son imagination commençait à donner un visage précis à cette peur sans objet…

Un visage défiguré par le temps et les pêchés que son propriétaire avait souillé avec…Un visage encadré par de longs cheveux argentés… Un visage dans les yeux duquel se reflétait une mélancolie identique à celle qui faisait vibrer la voix avec laquelle il s'était adressé à sa future victime…Le visage du tueur en série qui avait été sur le point de la tuer sans que Shinichi puisse la sauver…Le tueur dont l'une des main vissait consciencieusement un silencieux sur le revolver qu'il tenait de l'autre… La main qu'elle avait agrippée de toutes ses forces pour sauver quelqu'un…qui ne le méritait pas ?

Elle repensa aux paroles de Shinichi…et à leur signification… Personne ne méritait de mourir…alors pourquoi est ce que certaines personnes auraient mérité d'être sauvé et pas d'autres ? Le détective avait réussi à trouver les mots qui exprimait le geste qu'elle avait fait sans même y penser, parce que c'était pour elle la chose la plus naturelle qui soit… Elle pouvait sauver cet assassin et elle l'avait fait… Non, elle devait le sauver…Cet assassin qui, contrairement à elle, était étonné que quelqu'un ait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne…Cet assassin qui l'avait fixé d'un regard éberlué tandis qu'il était suspendu dans le vide et qu'elle le suppliait d'agripper à son tour sa main pour qu'elle puisse le hisser en lieu sûr…Ce regard identique…à celui qu'avait eue Shiho quand elle l'avait serré dans ses bras pour l'aider à vaincre sa peur de fermer les yeux…

« Si personne ne mérite de souffrir…et de mourir…Alors…ça veut dire que tout le monde mérite d'être heureux, non ? Tout le monde… »

La chimiste renifla tout en essayant de dégager sa main de celle de Ran, sans pour autant parvenir à briser l'étau qui s'était doucement mais fermement resserré autour de ses doigts…

« C'est facile de dire ça…Mais en pratique…est ce que tu essaierais vraiment de sauver un assassin qui n'aurait pas hésité à te tuer et à tuer aussi tes proches ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait… »

Shiho tressaillit de nouveau… Est-ce que c'était d'elle que son amie parlait ?

« Ah…Mais cet assassin…est ce que tu pourrais devenir son ami ? »

Ran prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Ce vieillard, il avait eu beau avoir l'air de se moquer d'elle au moment où il s'apprêter à la rajouter à la liste de ses victimes, son regard montrait amplement que la mort à laquelle il allait assister était loin de le rendre aussi indifférent qu'il ne voulait le faire croire…

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'une telle tristesse se reflètent dans ces yeux fatigués ? Il souffrait lui aussi, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ses victimes souffriraient aussi s'ils les assassinaient ? Non, il le comprenait très bien alors…Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait du subir pour pouvoir continuer de commettre ces meurtres en ayant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? Quelles souffrances cherchait-il à éviter en faisant cela ? Quelles souffrances voulait-il faire expier aux autres en les tuant aussi froidement ? Elle l'avait dit à Shiho, les criminels pouvaient être des victimes, eux aussi… Ce vieillard était une victime même si elle ne savait pas de quoi… Ce jeune homme à l'agonie qu'elle avait croisé dans le commissariat de son père, c'était une victime, lui aussi…Shiho était…Qu'est ce qu'elle était ? Une victime…Seul quelqu'un qui avait souffert plus qu'elle, infiniment plus qu'elle, pouvait avoir aussi peur de se rapprocher des autres… Même dans les rares moments où elle avait eue peur d'être trahis à son tour, Ran n'avait jamais cherché à blesser les autres pour les faire fuir, contrairement à la chimiste alors…Ca voulait dire que…

Ran serra fermement la main qu'elle retenait encore dans la sienne, elle ne laisserait jamais personne être seul face à ses problèmes…Que ce soit ce vieillard ou Shiho, ou qui que ce soit d'autre… Shinichi et Sonoko ne l'avaient pas laissé seule, alors qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui avaient infiniment plus besoin d'aide qu'elle, alors…Alors...

« Oui… »

Trouvant enfin le courage de se tourner vers son amie, la lycéenne posa doucement son autre main sur celle qu'elle retenait déjà. La chimiste écarquilla légèrement les yeux tandis qu'elle les levait vers ceux de Ran… Pendant un court instant, ce que Ran contempla dans les deux orbes azurés qui lui faisaient face c'était… De l'étonnement ? Oui, un étonnement qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de ce vieillard… De la gratitude ? Oui, une gratitude qui n'avait rien à envier à celle que Shinichi avait dû lire sur son propre visage…Mais aussi…de la peur ? Oui, une peur au moins aussi intense que celle qu'elle avait ressenti face à ce vieillard et à l'homme au bonnet noir qu'elle avait croisé avant lui… Une peur qui laissa très vite la place à une haine plus glaciale que jamais… Une haine aussi glaciale que le murmure qui s'échappa des lèvres tremblotantes de la scientifique, tandis qu'elle arrachait brutalement sa main de celle de son amie.

« J'en ai assez…Assez, tu m'entends ? Assez de cette comédie ridicule…Tu n'es pas mon amie et tu ne le sera jamais, quoique tu puisse en penser… »

Ran frissonna tandis que les yeux débordant de haine de la chimiste étaient à présent à quelques centimètres seulement des siens.

« Tu ne seras jamais…Tu n'es que…que… »

La voix de la scientifique tremblait de plus en plus tandis qu'elle se laissait absorber petit à petit par le mélange de tristesse et de peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux écarquillés qui était devant les siens…Ces yeux bleus candides…Ce bleu qui lui évoquait un océan de tendresse dans laquelle elle aurait voulu se noyer… Un monde silencieux, mais d'où la solitude était pourtant absente, un monde non pas glacial mais débordant de chaleur…Une douce chaleur identique à celle du corps tremblotant qu'elle sentait contre le sien…

Fermant les yeux pour ne plus faire face à la tentation qui s'offrait à elle, la chimiste dû cependant constater qu'elle n'avait fait que la rendre plus obsédante que jamais…

Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son amie se poser doucement sur les siennes, Ran manqua déjà de défaillir, mais lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la bouche pour la supplier d'arrêter ce geste et que la scientifique en profita pour s'y engouffrer totalement…

Elle demeura figée par la stupéfaction à la pensée qu'elle était en train de vivre son premier baiser non pas avec Shinichi mais…Shinichi… Est-ce que dans ses rêves, il l'aurait embrassé de cette façon ? Le détective aurait sûrement agi avec tendresse et douceur mais… Mais il n'aurait sans doute pas ressenti la moindre hésitation…Il n'aurait pas plus reculé une fois qu'il se serait engagé sur cette voie qu'il n'aurait reculé au moment de dénoncer publiquement un criminel qu'il venait de démasquer… La peur d'être réduit en charpie par celle à qui il volait ce baiser? Elle ne l'aurait pas plus fait reculer que la peur de voir un criminel tenter de le tuer alors qu'il l'envoyait en prison ne l'aurait empêché de le livrer à la police…

Mais Shiho… Ce n'était pas vraiment de la détermination qu'elle exprimait par ce baiser… Bien au contraire, Ran sentait qu'elle craignait en permanence d'être congédiée brutalement du lieu où elle s'était introduit…Oui, la langue qu'elle sentait doucement effleurer la sienne était timide, craintive et la délicatesse de ce baiser ressemblait plutôt à une supplication… Oui, elle la suppliait silencieusement de ne pas mettre fin à ce moment tout de suite…

La championne de karaté songea un moment à repousser fermement la chimiste mais… Est-ce que cela n'aurait pas été cruel de sa part de briser ce moment d'une manière aussi brutale ? Si elle avait été à sa place…avec Shinichi…est ce qu'elle aurait voulu que son ami d'enfance lui fasse comprendre de manière aussi crue qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais…de la même façon qu'elle ?

Ran tenta d'agir de manière plus…délicate…Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de repousser à l'aide de sa propre langue le corps étranger qui s'était si soudainement introduit entre ses lèvres…elle finit par succomber à la tendresse de l'intrus…Si bien qu'au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par tout oublier… L'absurdité de la situation, l'envers sombre que Shiho lui avait fait entrevoir, Shinichi… Tout cela finit par s'évanouir momentanément de sa conscience, qui se laissait doucement mais sûrement engloutir dans un océan de douceur, de délicatesse et de timidité…

Et au lieu de repousser son…amie…les mains de la lycéenne finirent par se refermer doucement autour de sa taille pour éviter que le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu ne prenne fin trop rapidement…Le moment où la distance entre elles disparaitrait totalement… Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il se produise…mais pas de cette façon…Non, pas de manière aussi…radicale…

Et lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la scientifique glisser doucement entre ses cheveux, Ran finit par songer, à sa grande honte, qu'elle aurait finalement aimé que les choses se produisent de cette façon…plus vite…

La communion se prolongea…Combien de temps ? Le temps n'avait plus vraiment d'importance… Longtemps… Très longtemps…Peut-être pas tout à fait assez pourtant…

Ran demeura les yeux fermés plusieurs instants après que la chimiste se soit doucement arrachée à son étreinte, après avoir mis fin à celle qu'elle avait initié…

Lorsqu'elle trouva la force de les rouvrir, doucement, ce fût pour constater que son amie avait baisé timidement les siens… Elle ne consentit à les lever que lorsqu'une main s'empara délicatement de la sienne de nouveau… Et ce que Ran vit s'y refléter…C'était un étonnement qui surpassait en cet instant celui du vieillard qu'elle avait retenu au bout de cette même main…


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

La chimiste hébétée demeura figée face au regard de celle qui lui retenait doucement sa main dans la sienne… Pour une fois, c'était le regard de son amie qui lui apparaissait plus énigmatique et indéchiffrable que jamais… Oui, les rôles avait été définitivement inversé…Non, elle avait définitivement inversé les rôles…Et Shiho ne ressentait guère l'envie de reprendre la place qu'elle avait cédé à Ran…

« …pardon… »

Pardon ? Ce mot sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles, tout comme à celles de la personne à qui il s'adressait… Après tout, elle ne regrettait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer… La seule chose qu'elle regrettait c'était justement que ce moment de tendresse était passé…Définitivement passé…

« Non…C'est à moi…de…Après tout, j'aurais du savoir que… »

Shiho écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle-même n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce qui venait de se passer alors comment est ce que son…amie…aurait pu ?

« Savoir que quoi ? »

Ran détourna son regard sans pour autant relâcher la main de la scientifique.

« Tes…camarades de classe m'avaient bien dit que… Je croyais que ce n'était que de la médisance alors… »

La chimiste mit quelques instants à sortir de son étonnement pour comprendre où la lycéenne voulait en venir.

« Oh…Tu parles de ces stupides rumeurs…Ces idiots avaient commencés à les répandre après m'avoir vu enlacer ma sœur et je n'ai jamais pris la peine de les détromper…Enfin, ce n'était qu'un ragot né de leur ignorance et ça a fini par devenir… C'est ironique quand on y pense…que j'ai pu finir par correspondre à l'idée que mes imbéciles de camarades se faisaient de moi… »

D'ailleurs… C'était d'autant plus ironique de songer que c'était l'ignorance qui avait poussé ses camarades de classe à la traiter d'une manière qui correspondait à sa véritable nature…Après tout…Elle méritait d'être regardé comme une paria et une criminelle…Ils avaient eu entièrement raison de considérer qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa place parmi eux… C'était elle qui s'obstinait à rester dans l'ignorance et non ces imbéciles…

« Mais si ce n'était…qu'une rumeur…Alors pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que je t'ai…est ce que j'ai fait ça ? »

Ran demeura silencieuse, ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle pensait…Enfin pas exactement…Mais elle n'osait pas pour autant clarifier sa question…

Les deux jeunes filles s'enfoncèrent dans le silence avant que la métisse ne le brise dans un soupir.

« Je n'en sais rien…C'est juste qu'à ce moment là… Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé ? De faire une chose simplement parce que tu sais, sans pour autant pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, que c'est ce que tu dois faire… »

Pendant un court instant, ce n'était plus la main de Shiho que Ran sentait au bout de la sienne mais une autre…Celle d'un vieillard aux cheveux argentés…

« Oui…Une fois… »

« Ah…Et est ce que tu as ressenti…des regrets après ça ? Ou bien est ce…tu n'as rien regretté alors que tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de le faire ? »

L'amie de la scientifique resserra l'étreinte autour des doigts qu'elle gardait prisonnier dans sa main… Elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir sauvé ce vieillard…Même au moment où il était sur le point de la remercier de son geste en l'assassinant froidement en même temps que…Shinichi…

« Non…et je ne regrette pas non plus…ce qui vient de se passer…alors que…pourtant… »

Ce regard que lui adressait la chimiste…Le même que cet assassin quand il leur avait demandé pourquoi ils lui avaient sauvé la vie…

« Ran…Est-ce que…tu as déjà été amoureuse ? »

La lycéenne tressaillit face à la question inattendue de celle qui baissait timidement les yeux tandis que son visage commençait petit à petit à perdre sa pâleur.

« Pourquoi…est ce que tu me demande ça ? »

« Pour moi…L'amour n'était qu'un mot…Un concept vide puisque je n'avais rien de concret à quoi le rattacher…C'était juste quelque chose dont j'entendais parler autour de moi sans pouvoir comprendre réellement ce que c'était…La seule personne pour qui j'ai jamais eue de l'affection, c'était ma sœur…Je n'ai jamais eue d'ami avant de te rencontrer…et a fortiori aucune personne que ne verrais ni comme une soeur, ni comme une amie… »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la scientifique tandis qu'elle continuait d'essayer de trouver les mots adéquats pour retranscrire sa pensée.

« Les rares personnes qui se considéraient comme amoureuses que j'ai eue l'occasion de rencontrer…ne m'ont pas donné l'impression que l'amour était plus qu'un simple mot vide que les gens répétaient parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de l'entendre autour d'eux…Mais maintenant…Je ressens quelque chose…Une émotion…que je ne comprends pas…alors je voudrais savoir…Dans quel catégorie je doit la ranger…Avec quel mot je dois la désigner…Je voudrais savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on est amoureux d'une personne… »

Ran demeura interloquée face aux paroles de la chimiste tandis qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle devait y réagir, ni même quelle réponse elle devait donner à la question qu'elle contenait…

« Une personne dont tu est amoureuse…c'est une personne dont la simple présence te rend…heureuse…Pas seulement sa présence quand elle est auprès de toi…Mais simplement le fait que…cette personne est présente…quelque part dans le monde, même si c'est loin, très loin de toi…C'est une personne grâce à laquelle…tu ne te sens plus seule…même quand elle n'est pas auprès de toi… »

Les lèvres de l'amie de Shiho s'étirèrent en un sourire mélancolique.

« Mais ça peut être aussi…une personne qui te rend plus malheureuse…parce que tu réalise, grâce à elle, à quel point tu était seule avant de la rencontrer…A quel point tu te sens seule quand cette personne dont la seule présence te rend heureuse…n'est pas présente auprès de toi…Une personne qui te fait te sentir seule…même quand elle est près de toi… Une personne qui te fait peur parce que tu n'oses pas lui dire…qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour combler le vide qu'elle a creusé dans ton cœur sans même le savoir…Un vide que tu préfère combler avec ton imagination plutôt que de savoir avec certitude…qu'il ne sera jamais comblé par quelque chose de réel… »

C'était la même tristesse qui se reflétait dans les deux regards qui se faisait face…

« Je sais que je m'expliques mal…mais c'est comme ça que…Pardon de ne pas pouvoir être plus claire… »

Shiho secoua doucement la tête.

« Non…je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire parce que…c'est exactement ce que je ressens…Quand même…être tombé amoureuse…de ma seule amie… »

La tristesse qui illuminait les yeux de la scientifique se noya dans un océan de mélancolie.

« Une amie…Ca représente tellement de choses…Bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusque là…et en même temps ça représente finalement si peu…Trop peu…Et même ce peu de choses…je ne pourrais pas le garder… »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dit ça ? Nous pourrons toujours être…amies…même après… »

Ran s'avéra incapable d'achever sa phrase…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ses propres mots ? Elle ne ressentait pas de répulsion ou de peur vis à vis de Shiho après ce qui venait de se passer…Bien au contraire…Alors pourquoi ?

« Même après avoir vu ce que j'étais vraiment ? »

Le sourire plus désabusé que narquois de la scientifique acheva de décontenancer la lycéenne.

« Shiho… »

Ran s'interrompit quand elle sentit le doigt de son amie se poser brusquement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne comprends pas…Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas…Je ne parle pas de…ce qui vient de se passer…Et j'imagine que tu n'as pas compris que c'est de moi que je parlais tout à l'heure quand je te demandais si tu pouvais être l'amie d'une criminelle…Non…D'une meurtrière… »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine de la championne de karaté avant qu'elle ne se reprenne suffisamment pour écarter le doigt de la chimiste, en refermant doucement son autre main sur celle qu'elle avait laissé libre…

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

Shiho soupira.

« Bon…J'imagine que la première fois que tu es venu dans mon lycée, tu devais savoir que les cours avait été interrompu parce que la police enquêtait sur la disparition d'une de mes camarades, non ? »

Ran acquiesça timidement tandis qu'elle sentait une peur insidieuse se frayer dans sa conscience.

« Il y en a eu deux autres entre temps…En tout et pour tout, trois de mes camarades ont disparus… Et on ne les reverras jamais plus…Pas même au jour de leur enterrement…Tout simplement parce que j'ai consciencieusement fait disparaître leurs cadavres, ou plutôt le peu qu'il en restait, après les avoir froidement assassiné… »

La chimiste pouffa d'un rire enfantin devant celle qui percevait bien que ce rire était dépourvu de joie.

« Mes parents…Avant de m'abandonner…Ils ont eu la gentillesse de me confier le projet auquel ils avaient consacrés toute leur vie, pour que je l'achève après leur mort…Et comme je suis une scientifique bien moins compétente que ma mère, j'ai été incapable d'y parvenir…Et au lieu d'essayer de corriger mes erreurs, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à m'y enfoncer en pervertissant leurs travaux…mais c'est tellement plus facile de détruire la vie que de la prolonger…Et un poison réussi arrangeait bien mieux mes professeurs qu'un élixir de jouvence raté…Alors ils se sont montrés très compréhensifs avec moi…Trop… »

Il n'y eut plus que de la tristesse pour se refléter sur le visage de la chimiste, qui avait définitivement repris sa pâleur.

« Et cette seringue dont tu m'avais si naïvement demandé la nature du contenu…C'était ce poison qu'elle contenait… Et depuis notre première rencontre, c'était dans ton bras que je voulais l'enfoncer…Oui, si je t'aie fait venir chez moi, à trois reprise, c'était uniquement pour faire ça en toute tranquillité…Et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait quand j'en aie eu l'occasion, il y a tout juste quelques heures…C'était parce que j'ai finalement estimé qu'une autre de tes amies serait un meilleur cobaye que toi… »

N'ayant aucun mal à se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie, la chimiste se retourna pour ne plus croiser le regard terrifié de celle qui avait failli être sa quatrième victime.

« Une autre…de mes amies ? »

« L'idiote qui est juste devant toi… »

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la pièce…Un silence qui s'obstinait à perdurer…Si le baiser comme la confession de Shiho avaient été tout deux des éclairs qui étaient venu lézarder un ciel auparavant serein, le premier s'était dissipé trop tôt tandis que le silence qui avait suivi le second demeurait bien trop longtemps… Aussi bien pour celle qui attendait que le tonnerre finisse par le briser que pour celle qui demeurait dans un état catatonique face à celle dont le teint plus pâle que jamais lui faisait évoquer celui d'un spectre…

« Pourquoi… »

« Pourquoi est ce que j'ai voulu tuer cette idiote ? Je dois t'avouer que là encore, je n'en sais rien…Après tout, cela fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai assassiné…Mais peut-être…que ce n'était pas cette idiote que je voulais tuer mais sa meurtrière…Pour éviter qu'elle n'assassine une autre idiote…Qu'est ce que ça change de toutes façons ? Que je sois une idiote ou une criminelle, je voulais me suicider…L'idiote dont tu voulais être l'amie est morte…La criminelle que tu as sauvé sans le savoir, tu ne pourras jamais la voir comme une amie…Alors…Qu'est ce que ça change, dis moi ? »

« Non…pourquoi…est ce que tu as tué…tout ces gens ? Pourquoi est ce que tu voulais me tuer, moi ? »

Ran se mordilla les lèvres… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à formuler sa question de la bonne façon ?

_« Qu'est ce qu'on t'as fait subir pour que tu fasses autant souffrir les autres ? »_

« Pourquoi ? Mais quelle importance ça peut avoir ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une raison qui puisse justifier un meurtre ? »

Le sourire attristé de la chimiste…Il était identique à celui de Shinichi quand il avait répondu à ce vieillard…

« Tu ne voulais pas tuer ces gens, non ? Alors pourquoi… »

Ran s'interrompit devant la haine qui avait déformé les traits de la scientifique…Une haine qui ne lui était pas adressé…

« J'ai voulu qu'ils meurent, et j'ai concrétisé cette pensée en toute connaissance de cause…Ce n'est certainement pas un regard attristé et implorant qu'ils ont vu, juste avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir…En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu se refléter sur leur visage…Tout ce que j'y ai vu, c'était de la terreur et du désespoir… »

Un désespoir qu'elle voyait à présent sur le visage de celle qui posait doucement sa main sur la sienne…

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi voulait-tu qu'ils meurent ? »

« Pourquoi… Pour rien…Parce que c'est vrai qu'en un sens, je ne l'ai jamais voulu…Oui, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça mais je me suis pourtant forcé à le faire…Non, en fait même pas…Je l'ai fait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde…Pour survivre au milieu de…des autres…je me suis efforcé de faire semblant d'être devenu comme eux… »

« Les autres ? De qui est ce que tu parles ? De tes camarades ? »

Allait-elle la détromper ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas lui parler de l'organisation… Elle avait peut-être pu échapper à Sherry…Mais personne ne pouvait échapper à Gin…Ou à tout les autres…Et du reste…Ces camarades, que ce soit aux Etats-Unis ou ici…Ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose pour la convaincre que ceux qui étaient en dehors du syndicat valaient mieux qu'eux…Et elle avait toujours estimé que cette bande de corbeaux ne méritait que de mourir dans les souffrances les plus atroces…

« Les autres…Tout les autres…je ne voulais pas qu'ils me tuent et qu'ils tuent ma sœur comme ils avaient déjà tués mes parents… Alors je me suis dit…qu'en faisant semblant d'être comme eux…Ils me laisseraient tranquille, et surtout laisseraient ma sœur tranquille…Ma sœur…C'est en la revoyant que j'ai fini par me rendre compte…que je ne faisait plus semblant…J'étais devenue comme les autres…Enfin si, je faisais semblant d'être toujours sa petite sœur…La petite sœur que je lui ai arraché… La petite soeur qui lui briserait le cœur si elle voyait ce qu'elle était devenue…La petite sœur qui ne mérite que de disparaître…La petite sœur qui as déjà disparu de toutes façons…Cette criminelle que j'ai créé n'as jamais existé…La petite sœur d'Akemi n'existe plus…Alors qu'est ce que je suis, hein ? »

Celle qui venait de murmurer ces derniers mots d'une voix éteinte manqua de défaillir quand elle sentit la main de son amie se promener doucement sur sa joue en suivant le sillon tracé par…des larmes ?

Shiho existait encore ? Ou bien est ce que Sherry pouvait pleurer ?

La main de Ran remonta doucement jusqu'à la source des larmes qu'elle essuyait, avant de se glisser dans la chevelure écarlate de celle qu'elle serra doucement contre elle en refermant son autre bras autour de sa taille.

« Tout ce que je sais…C'est que tu es quelqu'un dont je regretterais l'absence…Pas seulement l'absence auprès de moi, mais l'absence tout court…Quelqu'un que je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé… »

Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres de la chimiste tremblotante.

« Comment est ce qu'on pourrait regretter l'absence de…quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Ran resserra son étreinte autour de celle qui sanglotait dans ses bras avant de finalement la relâcher pour l'écarter doucement d'elle…avant de se pencher légèrement pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur…et leurs lèvres les unes en face des autres…

La chimiste poussa un léger gémissement quand elle sentit son amie lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…Un gémissement qui finit par se dissoudre dans le silence…Un silence qui perdura…Mais cette fois, aucune des deux personnes qui étaient emprisonnés dans ce monde silencieux ne voulait qu'il se dissolve trop vite, comme une bulle de savon qui aurait fini par éclater…Un monde silencieux qui continua de perdurer lorsque les lèvres de la lycéenne se détachèrent doucement de celles de la chimiste dont elle continuait de caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Je sais que celle qui m'a embrassé…Celle que je vient d'embrasser…Cette personne timide et vulnérable dont je sentais qu'elle avait peur d'être blessée en étant rejeté par celle qu'elle aimait…Cette personne qui avait peur de blesser celle qu'elle aimait en lui montrant ce qu'elle était vraiment…mais qui lui a pourtant fait confiance au point de se dévoiler…Cette personne, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle disparaisse… »

Tout en parlant, Ran avait délicatement refermé de nouveau ses bras autour de la scientifique, pour la serrer doucement contre elle…

Le silence revint sans que personne ne songe à l'interrompe…Le temps passa doucement…Très doucement…Et petit à petit, la lycéenne sentit son amie cesser de trembler…Au bout d'un moment, elle finit même par s'effondrer doucement comme une délicate poupée de chiffon qu'une petite fille aurait serré dans ses bras pour s'endormir…

Baissant un regard attendri vers celle qui semblait avoir sombré dans un sommeil paisible, Ran installa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux, avant de ramener délicatement ses jambes sur le lit pour les y étendre…

Promenant doucement ses doigts sur les joues humides de celle qui semblait être redevenu une petite fille, pour en essuyer les dernières traces de larmes, la jeune femme les glissa ensuite doucement dans ses cheveux écarlates pour en apprécier la douceur…

Elle demeura ainsi…Longtemps…Très longtemps…Jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le grincement de la porte de l'appartement où elle vivait avec son père…

Lorsqu'un visage mal rasé se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, après avoir été précédé par le pas mal assuré d'un ivrogne, Ran manqua de défaillir…Si Kogoro Mouri avait été dans un meilleur état, il n'aurait pas manqué de s'étonner du regard coupable que sa fille essayait de lui dissimuler en baissant timidement des yeux apeurés…

« Bonsoir…Ran… »

Le policier examina d'un air vaguement intrigué celle qui était endormie sur les genoux de sa fille.

« Oh…Tu as invité une amie à la maison… »

Se mordillant les lèvres, la lycéenne acquiesça timidement.

« Oui…Ca ne te dérange pas si…elle dort ici, ce soir… »

Le père de la jeune fille haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Bien sûr que non…Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais ramené cette imbécile de détective à la maison…D'ailleurs, si c'était ce petit crétin que j'avais surpris sur tes genoux, il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure, crois moi… »

Ran sentit ses joues prendre une teinte aussi écarlate que celle des cheveux dans lesquels sa main était figée… A cause de la scène que les paroles de son père lui avait fait imaginer ? Ou bien parce que la situation ne lui apparaissait pas si différente de celle évoquée par le policier ?

Le policier…

« Papa…Je voudrais te…demander quelque chose ? »

Kogoro haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Ran baissa silencieusement les yeux vers le visage serein…de celle qui lui avait fait confiance…

« Tu veux toujours devenir détective ? »

Le père de la jeune fille eût un rictus satisfait.

« Non ma fille…Je le suis déjà...J'ai collé ma démission au nez de ces imbéciles, aujourd'hui…Dès demain, j'ouvre mon cabinet de détective dans cette maison… Tu ne pourras plus te plaindre que tu ne voit presque jamais ton père à la maison parce qu'il est soit au commissariat, soit dans un bar…Une nouvelle vie commence pour nous, demain… »

Ran eut un sourire attendri face à celui de l'ivrogne qui s'appuyait contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Malgré ses défauts et la tristesse qu'il lui faisait ressentir parfois…c'était toujours le père qu'elle aimait…Et malgré ce qu'elle avait pu faire…Shiho resterait toujours…son amie ?Ou bien…

« Je suis contente…que tu te soit enfin décidé à le faire…Papa… »

« Au moins autant que moi, j'espère…Bon, pas la peine de me faire le repas, je vient de fêter mon départ avec quelques uns de mes ex-collègues…Et je ressort du restaurant le ventre plein…J'ai bien essayé de te prévenir mais personne ne savait où tu était…Enfin bon…Je crois que là, je vais aller m'écrouler dans mon lit et dormir…Bonne nuit, Ran… »

« Bonne nuit…Papa… »

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre se fût refermée derrière le nouveau détective, sa fille laissa son regard errer à travers la vitre de sa fenêtre…

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et elle venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte…

Soulevant délicatement la chimiste dans ses bras, Ran entreprit de l'allonger doucement sur son lit avant de s'y installer à ses côtés…

Dans la mesure où son lit n'était pas plus spacieux que celui de Shiho, elle eût une raison supplémentaire de se blottir contre cette dernière tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait doucement dans le sommeil…


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Lorsque sa grande sœur tenta de s'écarter de la petite fille endormie qu'elle serrait entre ses bras, cette dernière se resserra contre elle d'un air renfrognée sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« Shiho…Il est l'heure de se lever, et vu que tu n'es pas plus endormie que moi, ce n'est pas la peine de rechigner… »

Levant timidement ses paupières, celle qui venait d'être désignée par son prénom regarda d'un air suppliant l'adolescente qui venait de le murmurer gentiment.

« Je m'en moque…Je ne veux pas me lever…Je veux juste…rester dans ton lit…avec toi… »

Akemi promena doucement sa main dans les cheveux écarlates de la petite capricieuse.

« Mais tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que nous en sortions, petite sœur…A un moment ou un autre, tu devras te décider à sortir de mes bras… »

« Je ne veux pas que ce moment arrive…Je voudrais juste…juste… »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres étirées en un sourire de la seule personne auprès de laquelle la petite fille ne se sentait plus seule.

« Que le moment que nous sommes en train de vivre se prolonge…Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais…C'est ça que tu voudrais ? »

« Oui… »

« Sais-tu comment on appelle ce genre de moment ? Quel mot on utilise pour décrire ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments là ? »

La petite fille secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce genre de moment, on appelle ça bonheur…J'espère qu'un jour, tu rencontreras une personne avec qui tu vivras ce genre de moment…Quelqu'un d'autre que moi… »

« Tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux vivre ce genre de moment…La seule qui me donne envie d'utiliser ce mot que tu vient de m'apprendre…Si tu n'étais plus là, alors…alors… »

Akemi serra doucement contre elle sa petite sœur tremblotante.

« Tu ne diras pas ça toute ta vie, Shiho…Un jour ou l'autre, je sais que quelqu'un me volera ma petite sœur…Et ce jour là, je serais heureuse qu'il le fasse… »

Refermant les yeux, Shiho entreprît de se blottir contre sa sœur, en espérant de tout son cœur que le moment de tendresse qu'elle était en train de vivre ne se briserait jamais…Ou au moins pas tout de suite…

Loin de se dissiper, il se prolongea…et la petite fille se laissa doucement bercer au gré des flots de cet océan de douceur et…de bonheur…dans lequel elle s'enfonçait…

Ouvrant timidement les yeux, elle eût la surprise de constater que ce n'était plus sa grande sœur qui était auprès d'elle…Non, c'était…la personne dont elle lui avait parlé, ce matin là…

Cette personne qui l'avait séparé de sa grande sœur, parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir la remplacer…La seule autre personne à lui donner envie d'employer un mot qui était vide de sens pour elle la plupart du temps…Un mot que jusque là, elle ne pouvait employer que quelques semaines par an…Celles que l'organisation lui laissait passer avec la seule famille qu'elle lui avait laissé…

Fermant les yeux de nouveau, la chimiste laissa reposer sa tête contre celle de la lycéenne dont elle partageait le lit, savourant un instant dont elle voulait qu'il ne passe jamais…

Lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour de l'inconscience, la première chose que fit Ran fût d'écarter délicatement la mèche de cheveux auburn dont elle sentait la caresse contre son nez… La seconde fût de contempler celle qui dormait auprès d'elle avec un sourire aussi attendrie que celui auquel elle devait faire face…La troisième fût de refermer les yeux pour prolonger le rêve qu'elle continuait de faire en étant réveillé…

Lors des années qui avait suivi le départ de sa mère, il y avait toujours eu une présence qu'elle avait senti auprès d'elle pour la rassurer…Une présence grâce à laquelle elle ne se sentait plus seule…A présent, il y en avait deux…La première était celle d'un imbécile de détective auquel elle tenait plus que tout au monde…La seconde était celle d'une personne qui avait infiniment plus besoin qu'elle de ne plus se sentir seule… Et tandis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, ces deux présences avaient fini par ne plus faire qu'une…Une seule présence dont elle ressentit la douce chaleur de manière aussi intime que celle du corps qu'elle serrait doucement contre le sien…Le sourire attendrie laissa la place à un sourire de bonheur sur le visage de Ran tandis qu'elle sentait cette chaleur qui semblait déborder de son cœur s'étendre au monde entier…

Mais même s'il se prolongea au point que le temps semblait s'être abolie, ce moment de tendresse finit par se dissiper quand un léger grondement rappela à une lycéenne rougissante qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi…

S'écartant à regret de la scientifique dont les yeux demeuraient clos, la jeune fille entreprit de soulever doucement le drap blanc de son lit pour border doucement celle qui y était encore allongée.

Demeurant agenouillée en face de son invitée, elle la contempla durant quelques instants…Quelques instants qui devinrent des minutes et seraient probablement devenu des heures si un deuxième grondement n'avait pas troublé le silence de la pièce…

C'est à ce moment là que le sourire légèrement amusé de celle qui était faussement endormie l'abandonna pour apparaître aussitôt sur le visage de celle qui la contemplait.

Passant une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux de la chimiste, dissipant ainsi son air renfrogné, la lycéenne quitta doucement la chambre dont elle referma délicatement la porte.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à chercher son père, Ran arriva finalement à la conclusion qu'il s'était absenté, sans doute pour aller régler les dernières formalités nécessaires à l'ouverture de son futur cabinet de détective…A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement pour s'acheter des cigarettes…Si c'était le cas, il serait bientôt de retour…

Lorsqu'une main frappa délicatement la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, son occupante pensa y voir une confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait…

Tout en se demandant si son père avait perdu ses clés en chemin, elle déverrouilla doucement la porte avant de se retrouver face à…

« Shi…nichi ? »

« Bon, à ce que je vois, même si je te surprend au saut du lit, tu es assez réveillé pour me reconnaître…C'est signe que je m'inquiétais pour rien, je suppose… »

Le petit sourire provocateur du détective acheva de tirer son amie d'enfance de son étonnement.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

« C'est assez normal… Hier, tu t'es éclipsée d'un seul coup, alors que nous avions prévu de profiter du fait que nous n'avions pas cours l'après midi pour passer un peu de temps ensemble… Après ça, ose te plaindre que c'est moi qui te néglige…Enfin bref, c'est quand ton père en a été réduit à passer un coup de fil chez moi pour me demander…non, m'ordonner plutôt, de lui passer la jeune fille innocente que j'essayais de débaucher, pour qu'il puisse lui passer un savon, que j'ai vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter… »

Ran détourna timidement les yeux face à son camarade dont le sourire prétentieux s'était petit à petit dissipé pour laisser place à un visage soucieux.

« Oh…C'est gentil…de vous être tous inquiété…mais j'étais juste parti rendre visite à…une amie…Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer alors j'ai complètement oublié de prévenir mon père que je rentrerais plus tard, c'est tout… »

La jeune fille tressaillit quand elle sentit la main de son ami se poser doucement sur son épaule.

« Tu es sûre ? Si tu as le moindre problème, Ran, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler… »

Secouant énergiquement la tête, la lycéenne s'efforça de dissimuler les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je pourrais avoir le moindre problème ? »

Pour toute réponse le détective pointa du doigt l'uniforme froissé de son amie.

« Tu as dormi dans ton uniforme… Ce que tu ne ferais jamais en temps normal… »

« Beaucoup…Oui, beaucoup de choses se sont passés, et lorsque je suis rentré, j'étais trop fatiguée pour avoir la force de me changer, c'est tout… »

Ecartant la main de l'épaule de la jeune fille, Shinichi la posa sous son menton pour la forcer doucement mais fermement à lever les yeux vers lui.

Le lycéen inquiet observa silencieusement celle qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure pour lui apprendre à tenir ses distances…Ce qui renforçait ses soupçons…

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le détective se décida à relâcher son amie dans un soupir.

« Si tu changes d'avis et que tu veut m'en parler pour que je t'aide…Tu sais où me retrouver… »

Le lycéen s'apprêta à quitter tristement l'appartement avant de s'interrompre quand il sentit une main agripper désespérément la sienne.

« Je…n'ai vraiment aucun problème…Mais…mais ce serait dommage que tu soit venu chez moi pour rien…Alors…est ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse un thé ? »

Shinichi adressa à celle qui l'invitait un sourire dépourvu de sa présomption habituel.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas de m'en faire un… »

Profitant des quelques minutes que la préparation du thé qu'elle avait proposé lui accordait, la lycéenne s'efforça de clarifier ses pensées avant de faire face au détective auquel elle tendait une tasse de liquide brûlant.

Remerciant son amie d'un bref signe de tête, le lycéen garda la tasse dans ses mains sans la porter à ses lèvres, attendant visiblement que celle qui l'avait invité lui confie le problème qu'il avait décelé dans son comportement.

« Shinichi… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu te rappelle la conversation que nous avons eu hier…juste avant…de nous séparer ? Je t'avais demandé si tu serais capable de livrer à la police un de tes proches…si tu te rendais compte qu'il avait commis un crime…Tu disait que tu le ferais…même s'il s'agissait du professeur Agasa… »

Le détective acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je voudrais savoir…Est-ce que tu le ferais aussi…avec moi ? »

Shinichi haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? »

« Tu comprends très bien ce que je veut dire…Si jamais j'avais commis un...peut-être même plusieurs crimes…et que tu l'apprenais…Est-ce que tu me livrerais à la police comme n'importe lequel de tes criminels ? Ou bien...est ce que tu fermerais les yeux ? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…Parce que les probabilités pour que je commette un crime sont supérieures à celles que je te vois en commettre un…Ce qui revient à dire que c'est purement et simplement impossible… »

« Mais essaye d'admettre…que ça puisse être possible…Dis-moi ce que tu ferais… »

Le regard désespéré de son amie acheva d'intriguer le détective, tout en commençant à faire briller dans ses yeux une lueur que Ran n'y avait jamais contemplé...Celle de l'incertitude…Mais le lycéen s'empressa de détourner légèrement les yeux pour ne plus qu'elle la remarque…

« Fermer les yeux sur un crime revient à devenir complice d'un criminel en l'aidant à ne pas faire face à la justice…Et on ne me verras jamais commettre le moindre crime dans ma vie… »

Ran commença à trembler légèrement, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Shinichi.

« Alors…Tout ce que nous avons partagé…Tout ces souvenirs de tout ces moments passé ensemble…Notre…amitié…Tu balayerais tout ça d'un geste de la main avant de me designer du doigt avec un petit air triomphant…pour me dénoncer…C'est ça? »

Le détective ne recula pas face au regard lourd de reproches de la jeune fille.

« D'abord, je n'aurais pas un petit sourire triomphant pour la simple et bonne raison que, comme je te l'ai dit hier, je me serait épuisé à chercher le moindre embryon de preuve pouvant m'assurer de ton innocence…Ensuite…Même si un criminel auquel je ferais face était une personne pour laquelle j'éprouve de l'admiration, ou même de l'affection, cela ne m'empêcherais pas de le forcer à faire face à ses crimes…Au contraire, ça me donnerait des raisons supplémentaires de le faire… »

Baissant timidement les yeux, Ran s'efforça de maîtriser le tremblement de sa main.

« Parce que cette personne t'aurait trahi…En devenant une criminelle…ou le complice d'une criminelle…C'est ça ? »

Shinichi secoua doucement la tête.

« Non…Un détective digne de ce nom ne doit pas laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le pas sur son sens de la déduction…Que la personne que je démasque soit un proche ou un inconnu, ça ne change rien pour moi… »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire mélancolique.

« Oui…La seule chose qui compte pour toi…C'est la vérité…et la justice… »

Saisissant la main tremblotante de son amie dans la sienne, le détective plongea dans le sien un regard où la détermination avait laissé la place à la sollicitude.

« Non…La seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est d'aider une personne qui a besoin de moi quand j'ai l'occasion de le faire…Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire dans sa vie, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi…Et aider un criminel à ne pas faire face à ses crimes, ce n'est pas l'aider...Bien au contraire, c'est la pire chose que tu puisse lui faire subir puisque ça ne fait qu'aggraver ses problèmes… »

« Alors…alors comment est ce qu'on doit s'y prendre pour l'aider ? »

« Pour l'aider…Tu dois d'abord lui faire prendre conscience que le crime qu'il a commis ne l'as pas aidé à résoudre ses problèmes s'il en avait…et ne lui permettras pas d'améliorer sa vie si c'était là sa motivation. Bien au contraire, il n'as fait que la gâcher en agissant comme il l'as fait…et gâcher celle de ses proches…S'il ne comprend pas à quel point ce qu'il a fait était la chose la plus stupide qui soit, il recommencera la même erreur…et il gâchera d'autre vie en plus de la sienne et de celle de sa victime…Ensuite, tu dois le forcer à prendre conscience du fait qu'il était et qu'il reste pleinement responsable de ses actes…Personne ne l'as forcé à agir comme il l'a fait, il l'as fait de sa propre volonté…En fait, le mieux serait sans doute qu'il le comprenne au point d'aller se livrer lui-même à la police…Je ne dénonce les criminels que lorsque je n'ai pas d'autres solutions...Je préférerais largement qu'ils m'épargnent cette peine en allant le faire eux même après que je leur ait parlé…»

Shinichi s'interrompît, autant pour laisser à son amie le temps de comprendre ses paroles que pour chercher les mots avec lesquels il allait les clarifier.

« Tu dois faire ça parce que sinon…Si les criminels se considéraient comme des victimes…alors ils ne pourraient pas se délivrer de leurs crimes…Parce que ce que tu dois faire avant tout…ce que j'essaye de faire avant tout…c'est de leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas obligé de porter ce fardeau toute leur vie…qu'il peuvent réparer leur erreurs…que leur vie ne s'est pas arrêté en même temps que celle de leur victime…qu'ils ne doivent pas abandonner leur proches mais tout faire pour leur rendre la personne qu'ils leur ont arraché, eux même…Les aider à ne plus vivre dans la terreur d'être découvert…mais vivre tout court… »

La mélancolie s'estompa légèrement du visage de Ran sans pour autant disparaître.

« Mais…mais si le criminel a déjà conscience de l'horreur de ce qu'il a fait…s'il désire déjà plus que tout ne plus recommencer…si jamais tu brisais sa vie et celle de ses proches en le livrant à la police… »

Raffermissant son étreinte autour de la main de la lycéenne, le détective la fixa avec un regard plus déterminé que jamais.

« S'il a conscience de ce qu'il a fait…alors la première chose qu'il fera sera de se livrer à la police…Pour être sûr de retenir la leçon de son erreur…Pour être sûr qu'elle le marquera au point qu'il n'aura plus jamais la tentation de recommencer…Pour montrer aux autres et se montrer à lui-même qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il a fait et qu'il en assume les conséquences…Qu'il est un être humain et non un monstre…quelqu'un de respectable, et même d'admirable, et pas un lâche qui passe son temps à fuir…Et si ses proches le rejettent à cause de ça au lieu de le soutenir…Ils ne méritaient pas d'être appelé et de se considérer comme sa famille ou ses amis…Et ce seront eux les responsables de leur souffrances…Pas le criminel ou celui qui l'a démasqué… »

« Mais est ce que tout le monde est comme toi, Shinichi ? Est-ce que tout le monde peut comprendre…et voir les choses comme ça ? Et si jamais en dénonçant ce criminel, tu lui arrachais toutes les personnes qui auraient pu lui donner des raisons de ne plus être un criminel…ou même les personnes qui lui donnait des raisons de vivre ? Si tu l'enfermais dans une solitude d'où il ne pourrait plus sortir…sauf en mourrant ? »

La main de Shinichi trembla à son tour mais la détermination de son regard ne faiblit pas pour autant…

« Je ne laisserais pas seul…S'il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne au monde pour ne pas l'abandonner…et que cette personne c'était moi…Je ne fuirais pas, moi non plus.. »

« Mais si tu n'étais pas capable de remplacer les personnes dont tu l'as séparé, Shinichi… »

La tristesse exprimée par le sourire de Ran se refléta dans le regard de son ami, qui demeura silencieux de longues minutes avant de parler à nouveau, mais avec une expression de lassitude, et d'une voix dépourvue de toute présomption ou de toute détermination.

« Sherlock Holmes disait… »

« Ne me parle pas de Sherlock Holmes encore une fois ! Ce n'est pas à lui que je demande de l'aide…ou une réponse à une question…C'est à toi…et uniquement à toi… »

Réduisant au silence la lycéenne d'un geste excédé, Shinichi lui adressa un sourire désabusé l'instant d'après.

« Sherlock Holmes disait…qu'on pouvait parfois faire plus de mal en dénonçant un criminel qu'il n'en avait fait lui-même avec son crime…je t'ai dit que si je laissais un criminel en liberté en fermant les yeux sur ce qu'il a fait, je deviendrais un criminel à mon tour…Mais si jamais je poussait un criminel au suicide en le dénonçant…alors je deviendrais également un criminel à mon tour…Dans ce cas... Si je n'ai pas d'autres solution…Je fermerais les yeux…Mais ça ne voudra pas dire pour autant que je l'abandonnerais à son sort… Je ferais tout mon possible pour m'assurer qu'il a bien pris conscience de ses actes et qu'il ne recommencera plus les mêmes erreurs…et surtout…je lui ferais prendre conscience…qu'il a le droit de vivre autant que l'avait sa victime… »

Sentant que la main de son amie s'était resserrée autour de la sienne, le détective leva les yeux vers elle.

« Tu…ferait vraiment ça ? Que ce soit avec moi…ou qui que ce soit d'autres ? »

Le mélange de gratitude et d'étonnement exprimé par le visage de la jeune fille arracha un sourire légèrement moqueur au lycéen avant qu'il ne reprenne son air sérieux.

« J'imagine que tu te souviens…de ce tueur en série à New York…Je lui ait tourné le dos alors qu'il était armé…et que j'étais définitivement sans défense puisque je te tenais dans mes bras…Et pourtant...pourtant j'ai choisi de lui faire confiance…choisi de croire qu'il aurait compris ce que je venais de lui dire avant que tu ne t'évanouisses…Certes, le FBI n'était pas loin, et il aurait pris un énorme risque d'être découvert s'il avait fait usage de son arme alors qu'il avait perdu son silencieux, mais… C'était un tueur en série, son comportement n'avait pas à être nécessairement logique…et il était acculé, gravement blessé, et n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre…Donc…il était largement possible qu'il me tue…et pourtant…pourtant je lui ai laissé ma vie entre ses mains…Si j'ai pris ce risque pour un inconnu qui avait été sur le point de te tuer...Alors, est ce que tu ne crois pas que je serais prêt à tout pour toi, si tu faisais la pire bêtise de ta vie…ou pour n'importe qui d'autre ? »

Si les paroles du détective dissipèrent définitivement les dernières appréhensions de celle qui les avait écouté, elles enfoncèrent celui qui les avait prononcé dans la mélancolie…

« Mais ce n'est pas seulement ma vie que j'ai risqué en faisant ça…mais aussi la tienne…Et je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça…Peut-être que j'ai été trop sûr de moi, cette nuit là…peut-être qu'un jour, je recommencerais…et que cette fois… »

Shinichi poussa un soupir avant de sourire tristement à son amie.

« Alors ne va pas faire une sottise pire que toutes celles dont je te sais déjà capable…Je ne serais peut-être pas capable de t'aider…Et je détesterais que ma carrière comporte le moindre échec… »

Ran eût un sourire mi-attendrie, mi-affligé face à celui qui s'était montré plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à ses yeux, avant de reprendre son air arrogant.

« Bien sûr…Monsieur ne peut pas admettre qu'il ne peut pas tout réussir… Monsieur ne supporterait pas qu'on lui montre que lui aussi peut faire des erreurs… »

« Non, je ne pourrais pas l'admettre et j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le supporter…Parce que cette erreur…je ne serais pas la seule personne à en payer le prix…Et ce que l'autre personne perdra à cause de moi, personne ne pourra le lui rendre…En tout cas, pas un détective incompétent…Et je veux être un détective compétent…et…un ami en qui tu peux faire confiance… »

Même s'il s'efforçait d'arborer son expression triomphante habituelle, la jeune fille avait remarqué la lueur presque suppliante qui s'était reflété dans le regard de l'adolescent.

« Merci…Shinichi… »

« Est ce que je dois comprendre que tu reconnais que l'insupportable maniaque des enquêtes n'est pas seulement un vantard ? Et que cet idiot à qui tu aimerais parfois envoyer ton pied dans la figure est un ami capable de t'aider ? »

Pour une fois, une certaine championne départementale de karaté n'avait pas envoyé d'envoyer la semelle de sa chaussure écraser le petit sourire narquois d'un insupportable détective…

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait le laisser profiter un peu trop de la gratitude qu'elle ressentait pour ce qu'il lui avait apporté sans le savoir, une fois de plus, simplement en étant là… Au moment où elle en avait eue besoin…

Tournant le dos à son camarade de classe, Ran s'éloigna, sentant petit à petit ses hésitations reprendre le dessus à chacun des pas qui la séparait de celui qui avait été son meilleur soutien dans les moments d'incertitude…Oui, Shinichi pouvait être capable de l'aider…et d'aider Shiho…Mais est ce qu'il accepterait de le faire ? Et surtout est ce qu'elle accepterait qu'il le fasse ?

Connaissant la chimiste…c'était plus que probable qu'elle refuse…pour l'instant…Oui, il lui faudrait certainement encore un peu de temps pour la convaincre…Mais si elle attendait…Peut-être qu'il serait trop tard et qu'elle perdrait ainsi la meilleure occasion qu'elle avait eu de sauver son amie de ses problèmes…Mais si elle lui imposait l'aide de Shinichi…Elle ressentirait sûrement ça comme une trahison…et Ran perdrait…une amie…et peut-être quelque chose de plus précieux encore qu'une amitié…

Mais…ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle perde…Shiho… de cette façon plutôt que de devoir faire face…à l'absence, la véritable absence d'un être cher…Un être cher dont il serait vain d'attendre le retour, cette fois…

S'arrêtant de parcourir un chemin dont elle ne savait pas où il la mènerait, la lycéenne prît le temps de réfléchir à la destination où elle voulait qu'il la mène…et à celle dont il l'éloignerait…peut-être définitivement…Elle serra le poing tandis qu'elle avait pris sa décision…

De toutes manières, quel que soit son choix, elle prenait le risque de trahir celle qui lui avait fait confiance…mais elle voulait que le prix que sa victime paierait pour cette trahison soit le moins élevé possible…

Entrouvrant la bouche, Ran s'apprêta à s'adresser de nouveau à son ami d'enfance…Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit une main agripper timidement la sienne avant de la resserrer…

Shiho…Elle était là, dans la pénombre du couloir, s'appuyant sur le mur qui la dissimulait au détective…Et à en juger par son regard aussi suppliant que désespéré, tandis qu'elle secouait la tête en agrippant plus fermement la main de son amie, elle avait entendu, au moins partiellement, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son camarade…

Ran eût beau s'efforcer d'avoir le regard le plus rassurant possible, il finit par se perdre dans les profondeurs de l'océan qui s'ouvrait devant elle… Un océan où se reflétait de la terreur, du désespoir… Un océan agité par des vagues de supplications déchirantes…Un océan qui finit par engloutir ses résolutions…

« Shinichi… »

« Oui, Ran ? »

« Merci de t'être inquiété et d'être venu prendre de mes nouvelles…Mais…je suis rentré tard et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi…alors je crois…que je vais me recoucher...si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Le détective fixa d'un air légèrement décontenancé celle qui s'était à moitié retourné vers lui, tandis qu'elle avait commencé à s'enfoncer dans le couloir menant à sa chambre…

« Tu es vraiment sûre…que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? Et que tu n'as aucun problème ? »

Ran secoua doucement la tête en souriant à son ami d'enfance.

« Tu m'as déjà tellement aidé, Shinichi…Bien plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer…Crois moi, je n'ai plus besoin de toi…pour l'instant… »

Oui à présent…C'était à son tour d'aider quelqu'un…Et son ami lui avait déjà donné toute l'aide qu'il lui fallait pour ça en lui montrant comment faire… Aussi bien avec ses dernières paroles qu'avec toutes les années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble…

Shinichi soupira avec une expression résignée.

« Bien, bien…Je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps… »

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement, il se tourna une toute dernière fois vers celle qui l'y avait invité.

« Mais si tu as finalement besoin de moi, Ran, n'hésite pas à m'appeler…Et n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire…Tout ce que je viens de te dire… »

« Comment est ce que je pourrais, Shinichi ? »

Le sourire de gratitude de la lycéenne dissipa une partie des appréhensions du détective…sans pour autant les faire disparaître totalement…

Refermant ses bras autour de la scientifique tremblotante, Ran la serra doucement contre elle sans prononcer un mot…Le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière le dernier visiteur du domicile des Mouri fût la seule chose qui troubla le silence qui y régnait…

Un silence qui était tout sauf pesant…Et un silence qui ne reflétait en aucune façon une quelconque solitude…Non, ni la petite fille à qui un petit garçon avait de nouveau apporté son soutien, ni celle qui se blottissait contre une autre personne que sa grande sœur…Non, aucune de ces deux petites filles ne se sentait seule à l'instant présent…Un instant qui prenait tout son temps pour passer…


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de grisaille dans le ciel d'un bleu azur qui se déployait au dessus d'elles, et la légère brise qui faisait virevolter dans les airs les pétales de cerisiers maintenait les deux jeunes filles dans une douce fraîcheur… Mais ce climat idyllique était loin de refléter l'état d'esprit de la chimiste, si bien que Ran regrettait de plus en plus de lui avoir proposé de ne pas rester enfermé chez elle toute la journée…

Shiho était resté la jeune fille timide et vulnérable qui s'était dévoilé la veille, sans être demeuré celle qui se blottissait dans ses bras pour y trouver la chaleur et le réconfort dont elle semblait tant privée…

Même si son visage n'avait pas repris l'expression froide et hautaine qui lui était coutumière, les coups d'œil apeurés qu'elle ne cessait de jeter autour d'elle, le fait qu'elle s'efforçait de demeurer dans l'ombre des bâtiments comme si elle espérait que la couleur des ténèbres se confondrait avec le noir de jais de son uniforme scolaire, la rendant ainsi invisible aux regards des autres, tout dans son comportement montrait que son amie ne l'avait pas encore délivré de la peur continuelle qui la rongeait…

Ran poussa un soupir. Ainsi, elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien la peur qui était à l'origine du comportement glacial de la scientifique avec son entourage, et non pas la haine et le dégoût… Et tôt ou tard, cette peur la pousserait à redevenir cette inconnue qu'elle avait été lors de leur première rencontre…

De quelle manière devait-elle s'y rendre pour délivrer la chimiste de cette peur d'être blessé qui la poussait à blesser les autres avant qu'ils ne le fassent avec elle ? Comment faire pour qu'elle ne finisse pas par devenir comme ce vieillard aux cheveux argentés à la fin de sa vie ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus seule à présent ?

Shiho tressaillit quand elle sentit la main de Ran effleurer timidement ses doigts, et même si elle désirait plus que tout au monde sentir le soutien de son amie, elle déclina pourtant l'invitation silencieuse qui lui était faite…La lycéenne ne chercha pas à insister…Après tout, elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne pourrait pas enlacer la scientifique dans la rue, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant dans son domicile…

A présent, elle commençait à comprendre celle qui marchait à ses côtés tout en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop proche d'elle… Les autres…Le regard des autres…Qu'il soit irrité, amical ou indifférent, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y voir de la réprobation s'y refléter… Comment la jugeraient-ils s'ils connaissaient l'amour contre nature qui faisait battre son cœur ? Contre nature…Non, il n'y avait rien de malsain dans les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour la chimiste, et cet amour n'était en aucune manière différent de celui qu'elle ressentait pour Shinichi…Enfin…A ses yeux, il n'y avait aucune différence entre les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le détective et ceux qu'elle ressentait pour la scientifique...mais aux yeux des autres ? Qu'ils soient ses proches ou des inconnus ? D'ailleurs…Ran avait la désagréable sensation que la différence entre ceux qu'elle avait toujours connus et ceux qu'elle ne connaissait en aucune façon était en train de s'estomper…Ne deviendrait-elle pas une inconnue à leurs yeux si elle leur annonçait la vérité ?

Shinichi pourrait sûrement la comprendre, oui, son ami d'enfance ne la jugerait jamais et ne l'abandonnerait pas…Au contraire, il la soutiendrait face aux autres…Mais Sonoko…Oh elle serait choquée au début et elle s'efforcerait sûrement de la convaincre que ce n'était pas parce qu'un imbécile de détective était trop bête pour percevoir ses sentiments qu'elle devait faire une croix sur les garçons du monde entier… Le simple fait d'imaginer la scène arracha un faible sourire amusé à la jeune femme…Mais si elle comprenait que rien ne ferait changer son amie d'avis…est ce qu'elle ne voudrait plus la voir par la suite ? Ran rejeta cette pensée. Malgré son mépris vis-à-vis de Shinichi, elle l'avait toujours encouragé à le séduire…et leur amitié…Elle la lui avait offert sans se préoccuper de leur différence de statut et elle le lui avait toujours fait sentir, elle ne la briserait pas pour ça, non…Sa mère ? La connaissant, elle serait surprise certes mais elle finirait par hausser les épaules en lui disant qu'elle préférait la voir essayer de trouver le bonheur avec une autre femme qu'avec un ami d'enfance assez stupide pour devenir détective... Son père ? Bon, il tomberait de haut mais il serait forcé de reconnaître que sa fille n'était plus la petite fille qu'il faisait sauter sur ses genoux… Et puis, elle avait toujours été plus précieuse à ses yeux que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui d'autre, y compris, hélas, sa mère, il ne la rejetterait jamais…

Non, vraiment, aucune des personnes à qui elle tenait ne la traiterait différemment alors pourquoi ne pas afficher ouvertement ce qu'elle ressentait ? Manquait-elle à ce point de courage pour refuser d'affronter le regard d'inconnus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais connaître s'ils se permettaient de la juger ?

Ou bien…est ce qu'elle n'osait pas encore admettre elle-même ses nouveau sentiments ? Après tout, ils n'avaient pas éclipsé ceux qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Shinichi… Le détective comme la chimiste occupait une place égale dans son cœur, au point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer délaisser l'un au profit de l'autre… Peut-être…peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir…peut-être que le détective partageait son attirance sans pour autant avoir osé l'admettre, lui aussi… Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas en train de confondre l'amitié avec l'amour ? Sûrement…mais vis-à-vis de qui ? Shinichi ou Shiho ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'était résigné à renoncer à son tout premier amour qu'elle s'était mise à imaginer qu'elle pouvait partager les sentiments de sa nouvelle…amie ? Si c'était le cas, est ce que cela ne revenait pas à trahir sa nouvelle amie, en lui faisant croire qu'elle était sincère avec elle alors qu'en réalité.. ?

Oh et puis après tout, quel importance cela pouvait avoir ? Elle était certaine d'une chose, elle voulait que celle qui soit à ses côtés trouve le bonheur, elle aurait tout le temps de découvrir si ce bonheur était aussi le sien…

Shiho de son coté faisait aussi tout son possible pour se délivrer de l'angoisse que le regard des autres faisait naître chez elle, mais une angoisse bien plus intense que celle de son amie…Ce n'était pas seulement le regard des autres qui l'effrayait mais surtout le regard des « _autres_ »… Même si la surveillance constante qu'ils lui faisaient subir semblait s'être relâché après ses dernières expériences, comment être sûr qu'ils lui faisaient enfin totalement confiance ?

Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils découvraient qu'elle avait offert son…affection à une habitante du monde extérieur au syndicat ?

L'organisation n'avait jamais été composée de puritains et de bien-pensants, ses membres ne s'étaient jamais embarrassés d'aucun préjugé, absolument aucun… La notion de bien et de mal telle que l'entendait la plupart des gens leur était aussi éloignée que l'était une étoile de la planète qu'elle faisait bénéficier de sa lumière…La frontière entre l'utile et l'inutile avait toujours été le seul critère qui guidait leur jugement, de quel côté de cette frontière rangeraient-ils son amie ?

Allaient-ils estimer qu'elle leur fournirait un moyen de pression supplémentaire en plus de la vie de sa sœur ? Allaient-ils la tuer pour ça ? Pour lui démontrer qu'ils n'auraient pas la moindre hésitation à en faire de même avec Akemi si elle faisait mine de se rebeller ? Ou bien le feraient-ils parce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tolérer la moindre romance entre l'une des leurs et la fille d'un détective ? Ils pouvaient tolérer que leur organisation s'entremêle légèrement avec le monde extérieur, après tout une famille et des amis normaux étaient des couvertures des plus efficaces pour leurs coupables activités, mais de là à admettre qu'une de leur scientifique fricote avec la famille d'un de leurs ennemis naturels…

Ou bien percevraient-ils les changements que la fréquentation de cette douce jeune fille avait commencé à produire chez elle ? Si c'était le cas, ils la tueraient plutôt que de lui laisser lui faire regagner l'humanité qu'ils avaient pris tant de mal à lui arracher… Si l'affection qu'elle témoignait vis-à-vis de quelqu'un pouvait la pousser au meurtre, ils feraient tout pour qu'elle se développe, mais si, au contraire, elle l'empêchait d'assassiner ses semblables sans le moindre remords comme elle avait commencé à le faire avant sa rencontre avec Ran…

Est-ce qu'elle finirait par en être réduit à assassiner elle même le père et l'ami d'enfance de celle qu'elle aimait pour qu'elle conserve le droit de vivre ? Mais pourrait-elle continuer de vivre, elle, après l'avoir trahie de la pire des façons ?

Non… Elle ne pourrait jamais aimer Ran, ni même l'avoir comme amie…Et de toutes façons elle n'en avait pas le droit…

Mais ce n'était pas facile de renoncer au bonheur après avoir commencé à y goûter, au moment précis où elle avait fini par se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mot vide, qui ne s'appliquerait jamais à quoi que ce soit de concret dans sa vie… Non, ce n'était pas facile…et ça ne le serait jamais…

« Tu sais, Shiho…Peut-être que nous devrions t'acheter de nouveau vêtements… »

La chimiste se tourna vers son amie avec une expression décontenancée.

« C'est vraie… La seule fois où je t'ai vu porter autre chose que cet uniforme lugubre, c'était dans cette boutique de vêtements où tu m'avais amené…Et la robe que tu y avait acheté, elle n'est pas faite pour que tu la porte dans la rue… »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la scientifique.

« Aucune autre couleur ne me conviendra jamais que le noir…ou à la rigueur le rouge…En tout cas, je me verrais mal me mettre à porter du rose ou du blanc...Non, je ne me vois vraiment pas être associée à ce genre de couleur… »

Ce fût au tour de Ran de soupirer avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et fixe son amie avec un sourire légèrement désabusé.

« Je vois, il faut procéder par étapes…Et bien, dans ce cas… »

Sans laisser le temps à la chimiste de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, la lycéenne entreprît d'ôter sa veste grise avant de forcer doucement son amie à l'enfiler…

« Le gris est l'intermédiaire entre le noir et le blanc, non ? Et c'est déjà une couleur infiniment plus joyeuse que le noir…même si elle n'est pas aussi joyeuse que celle que je voudrais voir mais après tout…Il ne faut pas être trop pressé, non ? »

La chimiste demeura interloquée à froisser légèrement le tissu de la veste entre ses doigts pour s'assurer de son existence.

« Je ne peux pas…accepter… »

« Oh, tu m'a bien offert cette robe l'autre jour, non ? Alors je peux bien te rendre la pareille avec mes moyens… »

Shiho fût incapable de résister au sourire chaleureux qui lui était adressé et elle finit par refermer doucement les pans de cette veste bon marché mais qui avait pourtant plus de prix à ses yeux que la plus somptueuses des robe qui puisse exister…Elle resta figée quelques instants, à laisser les extrémités de ses doigts se promener sur le tissu dont la douceur lui rappelait celle des cheveux de la personne qui lui avait offert sa veste…jusqu'à ce que la sensation d'un regard, un regard glacial et accusateur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, ne la pousse à se retourner, pour croiser celui d'un homme dont le visage anguleux était surmonté d'un bonnet de laine noir…

Un membre du syndicat ? Non, malgré l'absence d'humanité au fond de ses yeux d'un bleu métallique, sa présence ne se concrétisait pas chez elle par la même sensation d'oppression qu'elle ressentait à proximité de Gin ou de ses collègues… Un détective engagé par la famille d'une de ses victimes ? Ou bien un policier ? C'était déjà plus probable, elle sentait bien à son regard qu'il la voyait comme ce qu'elle était, une criminelle, et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire comprendre…

Mais avait-il la moindre preuve concrète ou n'était-ce qu'une intuition ou de vagues soupçons qui l'avait poussé à l'espionner tout ce temps ?

Si c'était le cas, elle devait s'efforcer de maîtriser sa peur devant lui sinon elle transformerait ces soupçons en certitudes…Petit à petit, elle sentit son angoisse disparaître dans un vide qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi rassurant…Oui, son esprit était redevenu aussi vide d'émotion que possible, c'était à présent avec un regard aussi glacial qu'objectif qu'elle scrutait l'inconnu…

S'il croyait l'intimider avec ce sourire de prédateur…Il la soupçonnait ? Très bien, elle allait retourner ça à son avantage…Au lieu d'attendre tranquillement qu'il se présente à sa porte accompagné de ses collègues, elle allait l'y inviter d'elle même…Et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il franchisse le seuil de son appartement de nouveau après ça…Il n'en ressortirait que par les égouts où elle évacuerait les résidus de sa dernière expérience…

La main qui se posa timidement sur son épaule poussa la chimiste à se retourner de nouveau pour croiser un autre regard, bien différent de celui qu'elle avait affronté… Un regard où la peur se mêlait à l'inquiétude…Le regard de son amie…Un regard qui n'eût bientôt plus rien à envier au sien, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience du fait qu'elle s'était montré sous son vrai visage, face à l'une des deux seules personnes qui pouvait l'aimer…

La terreur de son amie la poussant naturellement à vaincre ses appréhensions, Ran prit doucement sa main tremblotante dans la sienne…

« Shiho, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Même si elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, le seul son qui en sortit fût un pitoyable hoquet tandis qu'elle chancelait de plus en plus, si bien que la lycéenne fût obligée de se précipiter pour la soutenir et lui éviter de s'écrouler sur le bitume de la rue…

Se retournant dans la direction où devait se trouver la chose ou la personne qui avait été responsable du brusque changement d'attitude de la chimiste, Ran fût malheureusement forcé de se rendre compte que quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce fût, il s'était éclipsé entre temps…

Promenant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de celle qu'elle serrait de nouveau dans ses bras pour la rassurer, la jeune femme attendit patiemment que le tremblement qui l'agitait se calme, avant de l'aider à se relever et de la guider, avec douceur mais fermeté, vers un lieu où elle serait à l'abri de ce genre d'événements funestes…

Un agent du FBI dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une ruelle observait d'un regard impénétrable les deux jeunes filles qui s'éloignaient hors de sa portée…

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'une d'elles aux côtés de Gin, au cours d'une de ses filatures, il n'avait pas manqué de s'intéresser de très prés à celle-ci…et à la vague de disparitions qui avait commencé à avoir lieu dans le lycée qu'elle fréquentait…et l'amitié qui avait commencé à naître sous ses yeux était loin d'avoir dissipé ses soupçons…

Cette fille aux longs cheveux noirs…Il l'avait croisé dans les rues de New York, près de l'endroit où ce tueur en série avait disparu…Ce tueur en série dont il soupçonnait, sans pour autant pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, qu'il appartenait à la même organisation que sa proie du moment…

Il avait pris la peine d'enquêter sur cette fille naïve qui semblait être attirée par les membres du syndicat comme le papillon de nuit était attiré par la flamme, rien dans son passé, sa famille ou ses amis ne pouvait la rattacher à leurs ennemis, à une exception près… Une lycéenne taciturne… Mais lorsqu'il avait vu, à travers la lunette de son fusil, la lycéenne en question s'apprêter à injecter le contenu d'une seringue à son amie, avec un regard qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon…Il avait manqué de peu de presser la détente de son arme à ce moment là… Il l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation, faisant voler en éclat la seringue de la criminelle à l'aide d'une balle tiré depuis l'immeuble faisant face à son appartement, si un événement surréaliste ne l'en avait pas empêché…Un membre du syndicat avait déposé son arme avant d'enlacer tendrement sa victime impuissante… Restait-il un semblant d'humanité chez cette fille ? Il avait attendu patiemment le moment où la noirceur de son âme reprendrait le dessus sur les derniers lambeaux de compassion que ses collègues ne lui avaient pas arraché… Il avait attendu en vain…

Peut-être devait-il réévaluer ses objectifs ? D'après ses propres collègues, sa cible avait une sœur, une sœur au casier judicaire vierge et à la vie apparemment irréprochable, même aux yeux du plus paranoïaque des enquêteurs du FBI… Peut-être devrait-il essayer d'amadouer le maillon le plus faible de la chaîne du crime qu'ils essayaient de briser en jouant sur ce point faible ?

Après avoir poussé un soupir, Shuichi Akai s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller transmettre ses nouvelles instructions à sa co-équipière…


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Même si son anxiété semblait s'être réduite, sans pour autant avoir disparu totalement, la chimiste continuait de s'agripper désespérément au bras de Ran, avec autant de force que si elle serrait entre ses doigts la branche d'arbre qui l'empêchait de basculer au fond d'une falaise du haut de laquelle elle aurait trébuché… Faisait-elle cela parce qu'elle avait plus besoin que jamais du soutien de son amie ? Ou bien parce qu'elle craignait à tout moment que celle-ci l'abandonne après avoir entrevu sa vraie nature, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

Ni Ran ni Shiho n'était en mesure de connaître la réponse à cette question…et aucune d'elles ne s'en préoccupait outre mesure, de toutes façons…

La scientifique ne consentit à relâcher son étreinte que lorsque son amie lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés, à l'ombre du cerisier où elle l'avait conduit…

Ramenant doucement ses jambes vers elle avant de les replier, la scientifique demeura agenouillée sur l'herbe d'un air mélancolique, qui laissa la place à l'étonnement au moment où elle sentit le bras de Ran se refermer autour de ses épaules, pour la forcer doucement mais fermement à s'incliner pour laisser sa tête reposer sur les genoux de son amie…

Ses doutes et ses angoisses semblant se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait les doigts de la lycéenne glisser entre ses cheveux, la chimiste finit par fermer doucement les yeux, laissant petit à petit les traits de son visage se détendre en une expression sereine.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai voulu t'emmener ici, Shiho ? Parce que cet endroit à une signification particulière pour moi…aussi bien que pour toi… »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux avant de les tourner légèrement vers le visage souriant de celle qui s'était adressé à elle.

« Une signification…particulière ? »

« C'est ici que tu m'as dit ton nom…et que tu as accepté de devenir mon amie.. »

Même si la chimiste préféra garder le silence sur le fait que c'était également ici qu'elle avait voulu assassiner celle qui lui offrait son amitié, et avait manqué de peu de concrétiser son funèbre projet, le tremblement qui commença à l'agiter ne passa pas inaperçu à la rescapée de sa tentative d'homicide…

Le silence retomba sans qu'aucune des deux personnes qui y étaient enfermés ne trouver le courage de le briser… Il demeura plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables à l'une comme à l'autre avant qu'une voix timide ne s'y introduise.

« Tu sais…je me demandais…Tu semblait tellement me détester jusqu'au moment où…tu as dormi chez moi…Au début de notre…amitié, j'avais l'impression que tu te forçais à supporter ma présence…Ensuite…même si tu commençais à me demander de toi-même de passer un moment avec toi, on pouvait clairement voir que tu ressentais plus d'irritation…qu'autre chose…quand j'étais auprès de toi…Alors…pourquoi est ce que tu as pu finir par me voir véritablement comme une amie….et peut-être…plus qu'une amie ? »

A présent, c'était au tour de Ran d'être dévorée par l'anxiété tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre la réponse qu'elle craignait le plus à la question qui avait commencé à la hanter… Est-ce que la chimiste avait fini par se rapprocher d'elle…parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa grande sœur ? Après tout, c'était à partir du moment où elle avait pris sa place, en aidant la jeune fille à se délivrer de sa peur de s'endormir, que la distance entre elles avait commencé à se réduire…Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la tuer ? Pour cela qu'elle avait fini par s'imaginer qu'elle pouvait avoir de l'affection pour elle ? Est ce qu'au final, la seule personne capable d'apporter le bonheur à celle qui reposait sur ses genoux était sa sœur…et non pas celle qui comblait son absence ?

La pensée faisait insidieusement son chemin dans la conscience de Ran, faisant naître la mélancolie à chaque lieux qu'elle parcourait, chaque souvenir qu'elle éclairait d'un jour nouveau…et l'inévitable conclusion finit par soulever une vague de désespoir…Est-ce que finalement, ni Shiho, ni Shinichi ne la verrait jamais de la manière dont elle voulait leur apparaître ? Est-ce que le premier ne la verrait jamais que comme une amie d'enfance, tandis qu'elle ne serait jamais qu'une sœur de substitution pour la seconde ?

« On disait de ma mère qu'elle était un ange déchu…je ne suis pas si différente d'elle sur ce point…Alors je suppose que…C'est normal pour les anges déchus de haïr les anges qui ont conservé leur pureté… Oui, c'est normal pour moi de les haïr…mais de les aimer plus que tout au monde en même temps… »

Les paroles énigmatiques de la scientifique tirèrent la lycéenne de ses mornes réflexions, sans pour autant dissiper ses doutes…

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Shiho avant qu'elles ne laissent échapper la réponse à la seconde question qui venait de lui être posé.

« Les…autres…ne m'ont jamais laissé le temps d'être une petite fille naïve...toi tu te permet de l'être encore, alors que tu n'en a plus l'apparence depuis longtemps…Si j'avais été une idiote, j'aurais eu le droit de mener une vie normale avec ma sœur…parce que les autres ne m'auraient jamais remarqué…et ne nous auraient pas forcé à nous séparer…au point que je finisse par ne plus être la sœur sur laquelle veillait Akemi…Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus borné que toi…Même après que je t'ai donné toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas essayer d'être mon amie, tu as continué de le faire…Toi, tu n'abandonnerait jamais tes rêves, même si le monde prenait un malin plaisir à te forcer de le faire…Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu être, ce que je voudrais être si j'en avait le droit…et ce que je voudrais devenir si ça m'étais possible…Alors… »

« Alors ? »

« Alors c'est sans doute normal…que j'ai voulu qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre distance entre nous…Parce que je m'obstine à croire qu'à force d'être avec toi…je pourrais effacer toutes les différences qui existent entre nous…devenir ce que je veux être…devenir…comme toi… »

Si les mots de Shiho se perdirent dans le silence, ce silence là n'avait plus rien d'oppressant…en tout cas pour Ran, puisque celle qu'elle regardait d'un air attendrie n'avait pas perdu son expression mélancolique tandis qu'elle avait détourné les yeux du visage de son amie, sans pour autant les fermer de nouveau…

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de devenir comme moi…Tout ce que tu as besoin de faire, c'est de devenir celle que tu es déjà…D'ailleurs, tu as déjà commencé à le faire…Et puis… »

La chimiste tressaillit devant les mots que venait de lui murmurer celle qui était en train de se pencher vers elle, au point qu'elle pouvait sentir ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais lui caresser la joue…Une noirceur dans laquelle cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être enveloppée, contrairement à celle dans laquelle elle avait été immergée de force après avoir été séparé de sa sœur…Oui, cette noirceur là, contrairement à l'autre, elle aurait voulu qu'elle l'enveloppe complément…

« C'est la présence de celle qui est sur mes genoux que je voudrais sentir auprès de moi…Je me sentirais bien seule si tu n'étais qu'un reflet de moi… »

« Comment peux-tu aimer…désirer la présence…de quelqu'un comme moi ? J'ai déjà tellement de mal à supporter moi même la présence de celle que je suis devenu…ou plutôt de celle que je suis en train de devenir…puisque même toi, tu ne peux rien contre cette personne si détestable… »

Une lueur de désespoir illumina l'océan de mélancolie que la scientifique s'empressa de dissimuler derrière ses paupières. Après tout, elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser du jour au lendemain de toutes les habitudes qu'elle avait acquise au cours des ans, toutes les habitudes qu'« _ils_ » lui avaient fait acquérir… Elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de sa peur des autres, ni de la façade méprisante qu'elle avait érigé pour s'en protéger…Sherry serait toujours là, et ce serait elle et non pas Shiho qui demeurerait…

Shiho avait déjà disparu de toutes façons, ne vivant plus que sous la forme des souvenirs d'une vie dont elle avait de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'elle ait pu être un jour la sienne… Si Sherry finissait par disparaître, ce ne serait certainement pas parce que Shiho serait revenu du royaume des morts, ce serait parce que ses collègues l'y auraient envoyé à son tour pour la rejoindre…Ce qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder du reste…L'amitié de Ran laisserait fatalement des traces aussi indélébiles que les années de formation au sein du syndicat…Bientôt, elle n'arriverait plus à leur donner l'illusion qu'elle leur restait soumise et qu'elle poursuivrait les recherches qu'ils lui imposaient, sans jamais se poser de question sur leurs applications…Oui, un jour ou l'autre, il y aurait une goutte de trop pour faire déborder ce vase rempli de souffrances et d'iniquités…

Lorsqu'elle sentit son amie soulever délicatement sa tête pour la déposer doucement dans l'herbe, la chimiste s'efforça de demeurer apathique, après tout, si elle voulait éviter d'entraîner dans sa chute le seul être cher qu'elle avait en dehors de sa sœur, il valait mieux qu'elles se séparent le plus tôt possible…Et puisqu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas la force de le faire elle-même, il valait sans doute mieux que ce soit Ran qui prenne cette décision…Elle semblait en train de le faire, elle s'éloignerait sans un mots de trop, un mot qui aurait pu rendre ses adieux plus douloureux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà…Oui, elle respecterait sa décision et cesserait de la faire souffrir en la poussant à tendre la main vers ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir…Mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, contrairement à ce que la chimiste espérait…

En tout cas si elle en jugeait à la douceur des lèvres qu'elle sentait sur les siennes, même si son amie ne prononcerait pas un mot, elle ne semblait pas déterminé à partir sans lui faire ses adieux…Des adieux qui se prolongeaient…Des adieux qui n'étaient pas si douloureux que ça finalement…Des adieux qui ne ressemblaient pas à des adieux…Plutôt à des mots de tendresse…Des mots qui n'étaenit pas prononcés mais qu'elle comprenait pourtant…

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, Shiho glissa une main hésitante dans la chevelure qu'elle sentait contre sa joue tandis qu'elle était allongé dans la douceur de l'herbe…Une main qu'elle finit par enfoncer totalement dans l'océan de noirceur…Une noirceur qu'elle ne voyait pas…en tout cas pas avec les yeux…Son imagination était plus que suffisante pour lui dépeindre les long fil de soie imprégné de cette noirceur, ces long fils de soie qui s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts…Et à quoi bon les imaginer de toutes façons ? Les toucher lui suffisait largement…

Jusqu'à ce qu'au fond de cette noirceur, elle découvre une chose encore plus douce encore…Une blancheur immaculée cette fois, celle de la peau qui était en contact avec celle de ses doigts…Une blancheur qui dans son esprit s'entremêla avec celle de la fourrure de ses rats de laboratoires…Les rats de laboratoire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de caresser tandis qu'elle les retenait entre ses doigts, comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'elle allait leur faire subir…Mais peut-être qu'elle dépeignait ses souvenirs sous un jour un peu trop favorable ? Etait-ce l'affection qui faisait se mouvoir ses doigts dans ses moments là, ou bien n'était-ce que le simple désir de ne plus sentir ses sujets d'expériences se débattre en couinant pour échapper à leur triste destin ?

Mais à l'instant présent, c'était indiscutablement de l'affection qui s'exprimait dans les caresses dont bénéficiait son cobaye…Son cobaye…Comment pouvait-elle la voir comme ça ? Comment aurait-elle pu vouloir la voir comme ça ? Ce n'était plus comme un cobaye qu'elle voulait la voir…Non…Plutôt comme une…assistante dans l'expérience qu'elle était en train de mener…Une expérience autrement plus passionnante que les autres…Toutes les autres…Une expérience…où c'était peut-être elle qui jouait le rôle de cobaye…mais pour une scientifique tellement plus humaine que celle qu'elle avait été…qu'elle ne voulait plus redevenir…

Une scientifique qui semblait avoir recueilli assez de données pour le moment…À moins qu'elle ne soit mise à arrêter l'expérience pour laisser le temps à son cobaye de reprendre son souffle ? Dans tout les cas, elle n'y mit pas fin brutalement mais graduellement, avec délicatesse et douceur…Une douceur que la chimiste ressentait encore sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ouvrait timidement les yeux…pour faire face à un regard qui n'était pas celui de quelqu'un qui venait de faire ses adieux ou s'apprêtait à le faire…

« Comment je peux désirer sentir la présence de quelqu'un comme toi ? De cette personne qui désire plus que tout l'affection de sa grande sœur, mais qui a trop peur de la blesser parce qu'elle estime qu'elle n'est pas digne de la recevoir…au point qu'elle serait prête à y renoncer…Cette personne timide qui a toujours peur de faire souffrir ceux qui tiennent à elle…Mais cette personne, comment est ce que je pourrais seulement désirer son absence ? Comment est ce que je pourrais désirer la voir changer ? Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle cesse de se cacher…parce que je ne me lasserais jamais de la contempler… »

Le sourire attendrie de Ran s'élargit tandis qu'elle voyait une métisse détourner légèrement ses yeux des siens, une métisse dont le visage avait perdu sa pâleur pour commencer à devenir aussi écarlate que les mèches de cheveux qui l'encadraient… Non, ce n'était pas la couleur avec laquelle la lycéenne voulait associer son amie…C'était une couleur qui n'était pas aussi pâle que le rose sans être aussi sombre que le rouge…

Une couleur qu'elle ne se contentait pas d'admirer mais de toucher délicatement…

« Mais…les autres…Tout ce qu'ils verront de…cette personne…ce seront ses crimes…des crimes auquel ils t'associeront si tu reste auprès d'elle…Des crimes que tu ne pourra jamais effacer… »

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de la scientifique quand elle sentit le doigt de celle qui lui faisait face les effleurer, pour demeurer posé dessus, formant un barrage à toutes les autres paroles qu'elle aurait pu prononcer…

« Je me moque des autres…Ils peuvent rester aveugles s'ils préfèrent être plus idiot qu'un détective prétentieux…Un détective prétentieux qui ne m'as pas laissé seule…et qui m'a montré comment ne pas laisser seule celle que je voudrais pas abandonner… »

Agrippant doucement la main de la jeune fille, la scientifique l'écarta de son visage pour regagner le droit de s'exprimer.

« Arrête ça tout de suite…C'est déjà presque impossible de vider ce mot de tout ce que tu y a associé alors ne vient pas continuer de le remplir…Sinon…sinon… »

« De quel mot est ce que tu parle ? »

« Un mot stupide…que ma sœur m'a appris…il y a si longtemps…Bonheur…Un mot qui a une saveur si douce quand on a envie de le prononcer…mais un arrière goût si amère quand il a fini de résonner…Parce que tôt ou tard, on doit bien cesser de le prononcer… Un mot qui avait une sonorité bien creuse avant que je ne rencontre…l'idiote qui m'a donné envie de lui donner un sens… »

Ran demeura silencieuse devant les paroles désabusées de celle qui retenait sa main dans la sienne. Délivrant doucement son bras de l'étreinte de la chimiste, la lycéenne entreprit de le refermer brusquement autour d'elle tandis qu'elle pressait son corps tremblotant contre le sien…

Fermant les yeux à son tour, la jeune fille laissa ses doigts se promener doucement sur la chevelure qui ornait la tête qu'elle pressait doucement contre son épaule…

Peut-être que contrairement à Shinichi, elle n'était pas capable de trouver les mots justes pour toucher le cœur des gens, mais elle avait toujours réussi à avoir les gestes qui en faisaient tout autant…Lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide brûlant s'écouler sur sa joue, un liquide qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de goûter pour en sentir la saveur salée, elle resserra son étreinte sur celle qui était en train de sangloter dans ses bras…

Petit à petit, la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait finit par dissiper les lames de la scientifique mais pour autant…elle continua de se blottir contre sa source…La source de cette chaleur comme du bonheur qui y était associé…Un bonheur…qui n'était peut-être pas uniquement le sien…


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

La main de la scientifique trembla légèrement tandis qu'elle introduisait sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement. L'innocent bout de métal qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts trempés par la sueur lui semblait être un pied de biche dont l'extrémité était introduite dans le couvercle d'un cercueil… Une métaphore morbide mais qui ne semblait pas si éloigné de la réalité, la puanteur cadavérique qui s'échappa par la porte entrebâillée prit la chimiste à la gorge, au point de la forcer à plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour refréner la nausée qui l'avait gagné…

Sentant les doigts de son amie se poser doucement sur la main qu'elle crispait autour de la poignée de sa porte, Shiho se tourna vers elle pour puiser dans son regard compréhensif la force de pénétrer dans ce qui lui apparaissait à présent comme le domicile d'une étrangère… Mais pour qu'elle y parvienne enfin, il fallut que Ran en franchisse le seuil avant de la prendre doucement par la main pour l'inviter à en faire de même… Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que c'était la lycéenne qui habitait ici et que c'était elle qui était son invitée…La pensée arracha un sourire à la chimiste mais il était plus mélancolique que sarcastique…

Après tout…La seule personne en dehors de sa sœur qui aurait pu transformer par sa seule présence le lieu d'un de ses crimes en un foyer où elle se serait sentie chez elle, c'était bien celle qui n'avait pas relâché sa main…

S'asseyant sur son lit aux côtés de son amie, la scientifique demeura silencieuse, les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures qu'elle s'était mise à trouver brusquement fascinantes… Vers quel autre partie de la pièce aurait-elle pu poser son regard ? Le plancher qu'elle avait consciencieusement nettoyé lorsqu'il avait été souillé par les restes de sa dernière victime ? Le panneau de liège où se trouvait le compte-rendu des expériences qu'elle avait menés pour le développement de son poison ? Les étagères où elle aurait vu croisé le regard des poupées que lui avait offert sa sœur ? Supporter d'être fixée par les yeux de ses anciens jouets d'enfants était au dessus de ses forces…Ces orbes de verres dans lesquelles s'étaient reflété le visage émerveillé d'une petite fille qui revoyait sa seule famille, et où se reflétait maintenant le visage terrifié d'une innocente faisant face à la plus atroce des morts, une mort qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter et qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais désiré, contrairement à celle qui la lui avait offert…

Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins une chose dans cette pièce qui n'était pas un instrument de torture ravivant sa culpabilité et sa peur à l'égard d'elle-même ? Non…Mais il y avait au moins une personne… Celle dont elle sentait la chaleur au creux de sa main comme la douceur des doigts qui glissait le long de ses cheveux avant qu'ils ne se referment doucement sur son épaule pour l'inviter silencieusement à appuyer sa tête sur celle de son amie… Obtempérant à la requête de la lycéenne, la criminelle ferma les yeux…Elle n'avait pas peur d'affronter le regard de son amie…mais le sien qui se refléterait dans les yeux candides encadrés par la chevelure soyeuse contre laquelle elle frottait doucement sa joue…

« Shiho… Ce matin…Tu avais entendu une partie de ma conversation avec Shinichi… »

Les lèvres de la scientifique demeurèrent closes…Pourquoi répondre à cette question puisque celle qui la lui avait posé connaissait déjà la réponse ?

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de…lui ? »

« C'est un idiot…Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble… »

Ran se retint de soupirer. Comment devait-elle interpréter les paroles qu'on venait de lui murmurer ? Est-ce que Shiho était jalouse de Shinichi ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre que son rival était plus apte qu'elle à la rendre heureuse ? A force de la fréquenter, la jeune femme avait fini par comprendre que pour son amie le terme idiot n'était pas nécessairement péjoratif… Mais quel sens lui avait-elle donné dans le cas de Shinichi ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? »

« Il semble assez intelligent et mature pour savoir de quoi ses semblables sont capables et pourtant…il s'évertue à les voir comme des êtres humains et à les traiter en tant que tel… C'est un comportement stupide…et tu es aussi naïve que lui puisque tu continue de me voir comme autre chose qu'une...que…ce que je suis… »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais que je te traite autrement ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à croire que je peux changer ? Il est trop tard maintenant… Tu es peut-être la seule personne au monde avec ma soeur capable de me faire changer, mais les autres…tout les autres…Eux ne me laisseront jamais changer…Eux ne pourront jamais accepter que je puisse changer…et contre cela…contre eux…tu ne peux rien faire… Personne ne peut rien faire…»

Ecartant doucement son amie de son épaule, Ran promena délicatement la main le long de sa joue avant de la forcer à se tourner vers elle. Une lueur de tristesse brilla dans le regard de la jeune femme devant ce qu'elle voyait se refléter ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne voyait pas se refléter dans les yeux qu'elle contemplait… L'espoir...L'espoir avait été totalement englouti dans les profondeurs de l'océan de mélancolie qui menaçait de la submerger à son tour tandis qu'elle se penchait au dessus en hésitant à y plonger…

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour l'aider ? Comment la délivrer de sa peur des autres ? Elle repensa aux conseils de son ami… Regarder Shiho comme un être humain qui avait besoin d'affection et non comme une criminelle…C'était déjà ce qu'elle s'évertuait à faire…Non ce qu'elle faisait sans même y penser, parce que c'était tout simplement naturel pour elle, aussi naturel que d'avoir agrippé la main de ce vieillard…Mais cela ne suffisait pas…L'aider à réparer ses crimes pour ne plus qu'elle soit rongé par la culpabilité? Comment pouvait-on réparer un, non plusieurs meurtres ? Personne ne pourrait ramener ses victimes à la vie, en tout cas pas elle… La convaincre de présenter son pardon aux parents de ses victimes pour qu'il cesse d'attendre quelqu'un…Quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait jamais…

A présent Ran comprenait dans toute son ampleur la gravité des actes de son ami…comme l'étendue de ses souffrances… Tuer quelqu'un…Si quelqu'un qu'elle aimait venait à être assassiné, la douleur de sa perte surpasserait celle que lui avait infligé la séparation de ses parents…Elle surpasserait tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer… Comment réagiraient les proches des trois disparus ? Leur livrer Shiho ne les libérerait pas de leurs souffrances et ne ferait que briser définitivement les espoirs de cette dernière…

Oui, à présent, elle comprenait à quel point la situation de son amie était désespérée…Il n'y avait vraiment aucune issue au gouffre dans lequel elle s'était précipité…Et elle ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre qu'elle même pour sa chute…Personne d'autre ? Quelquefois, le comportement de la chimiste amenait Ran à penser que l_es autres_ ne revêtaient pas seulement pour elle le visage des parents de ses victimes, ou les visages flous de la foule anonyme qui la jugerait, mais aussi…d'autres visages…Des visages auquel la lycéenne ne pouvait donner aucun traits mais qu'elle voyait se refléter dans le regard terrifié de celle qu'elle avait étreinte dans la rue…Quoique…Pendant un court instant, elle avait cru voir dans l'ombre de cette ruelle une silhouette vaguement familière…Celle de cet homme au bonnet aussi noir que les cheveux qu'elle avait croisé dans le rues de New York… Etait-ce une hallucination dû au fait qu'elle associait naturellement Shiho à ce vieillard qu'elle avait sauvé, ou bien.. ?

Elle avait vu cet homme inquiétant parler d'égal à égal avec des agents du FBI, est ce qu'il en faisait lui-même partie ? Mais si c'était le cas, qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait au Japon ? Et comment avait-il pu pousser par sa seule présence son amie à redevenir cet inconnue qui l'effrayait tant ? L'avait-elle reconnu pour ce qu'il était, un agent du FBI ? Mais les crimes que Shiho lui avait confessé ne pouvait pas concerner le FBI, alors comment pouvait-elle avoir attiré leur attention ? Y en avait-il eu d'autres avant dont elle ne lui avait pas parlé ? Après tout, la chimiste lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé l'essentiel de sa vie aux Etats-Unis…Non… Si son amie avait eue d'autres crimes sur la conscience, elle lui aurait avoué…Comment pouvait-elle prétendre l'aider si elle lui retirait sa confiance et se mettait à la soupçonner ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose derrière ce mystère…Quelqu'un d'autre… D'ailleurs… La scientifique lui avait bien dit que ses professeurs avaient été très satisfaits de la création de son poison… Parlait-elle des professeurs de son lycée ? Ou bien des professeurs qu'elle avait eue en Amérique…Ce qui pouvait expliquer que le FBI s'intéresse à elle…

Ran soupira. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de donner une forme tangible au problème insolubles dont souffraient son amie ? La forme et le visage d'un adversaire qu'elle aurait pu affronter, contrairement à des parents eplorés ou des sentiments aussi noirs que malheureusement justifiés, les remord , la culpabilité, le dégoût de soi…Des sentiments qu'elle sentait chez celle dont elle caressait silencieusement les cheveux d'un air éperdu… Elle ne pourrait jamais aider Shiho en remplacent ses problèmes réels par un ennemi imaginaire…

Et quand bien même cet ennemi aurait été aussi réel que celle qu'elle sentait frissonner sous ses caresses… Il ne s'agirait pas d'un adversaire loyal comme ceux qu'elle avait affronté dans ses compétitions, ni quelqu'un qui se sentirait coupable de ses crimes comme Shiho… Ce serait un meurtrier froid et sans pitié, peut-être même plusieurs pour que le FBI soit impliqués…Ce serait un adversaire que Shinichi pourrait affronter…Pas elle…

Tant de doutes, tant d'inquiétudes et tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses… Mais il restait quand même une chose dont elle était certaine… Une chose qu'elle devait faire comprendre à son amie… Et si elle n'était pas aussi douée que Shinichi pour trouver les paroles que les gens avaient besoin d'entendre, elle restait capable d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à celle qui lui faisait face…

Posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la chimiste, la lycéenne l'embrassa tendrement… Celle qu'elle serrait contre elle pouvait se dissimuler derrière le regard glacial de cette criminelle ou le visage désabusé de cette jeune fille qui avait abandonné tout espoir, Ran sentait bien que ce n'était pas la langue d'une mourante qui glissait le long de la sienne, ni la main glaciale d'un cadavre qui serrait la sienne… Non, ces doigts qui s'entremêlaient au siens n'étaient pas les doigts glacial set rigides d'une morte… Et le gémissement qui s'échappait de la gorge sur laquelle se posait délicatement son autre main, ce n'était pas le désir que leur étreinte prenne fin qui s'y exprimait mais celui qu'elle se prolonge…

Non, celle à qui elle laissait reprendre son souffle désirait encore vivre et être heureuse….et elle ferait tout pour qu'elle le soit… Même si elle ne pouvait pas y arriver seule, elle connaissait au moins une personne qui pourrait l'y aider…

« Tu as peut-être raison…quand tu dis que je ne suis pas capable de lutter contre les autres…Tout les autres…Mais tu ne dois pas croire que personne ne peut t'aider…Tu ne dois pas les laisser te faire croire que tu n'as pas le droit de changer… Shinichi… »

La chimiste renifla.

« Cet imbécile qui se prend pour un détective ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut faire pour m'aider ? »

Ran soupira.

« Je sais qu'il est parfois énervant…et qu'on aimerait souvent le remettre à sa place… Mais ce n'est pas seulement un vantard…Il a déjà démasqué plusieurs meurtriers, et le commissaire Maigret lui-même lui fait confiance les yeux fermés… Et tu l'as entendu toi-même, il ne se contente pas d'arrêter les criminels ; il fait tout pour les aider…Si tu me laisses lui parler… »

Balayant les paroles timides de son amie d'un geste de la main, la scientifique la fixa d'un regard qui sans être aussi inhumain que celui de Sherry n'en était pas moins glacial…

« C'est facile de prononcer des belles paroles, mais c'est bien plus facile d'abandonner les criminels dans la prison où on les envoie que de les aider à résoudre les problèmes qui les ont poussé au crime, ou de les aider à avoir une vie normale le jour où ils en sortiront…Et de toutes façons, si je pouvais résoudre mes problèmes en allant me dénoncer, je le ferais sans hésiter mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple que ton benêt de détective s'obstine à le croire… »

« Et si tu me disais pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple... »

Shiho se mura de nouveau dans le silence en détournant les yeux de ceux de la jeune fille qui essayait d'avoir une expression rassurante.

« Je te fais confiance, Shiho…je te ferais toujours confiance…Alors…S'il te plaît…Essaye d'en faire autant avec moi…et avec Shinichi…Je sais qu'il ne fera pas de promesses en l'air et qu'il fera tout pour t'aider si je, non, si tu le lui demandes… »

La chimiste serra le poing. Oh certes, elle se doutait bien que l'idiot dont son amie la suppliait d'accepter l'aide ferait tout pour la tirer du gouffre… Mais ce serait justement parce que ce serait un idiot incapable de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas détruire le plus puissant syndicat du crime de cette planète aussi facilement qu'il pouvait livrer un criminel à la police… S'il se mettait en tête d'affronter l'organisation, ni lui, ni ses proches, ni sa sœur n'y survivrait…Et connaissant sa propre idiote, elle ferait tout pour la convaincre d'accepter de les précipiter dans la gueule du loup…Il se pouvait même qu'elle essaye de faire face au syndicat sans l'aide de son imbécile, ce qui serait encore pire…

Non, il n'y avait hélas qu'un seul moyen de sauver cette idiote de son trop bon cœur… Et puisqu'elle s'obstinait à lui faire confiance…

« Ecoutes…Laisse-moi y réfléchir…seule…Au moins cette nuit…Oui, juste cette nuit…Demain, je te donnerais ma réponse, d'accord ? »

Ran se mordit légèrement les lèvres. La peur que son amie tente de se suicider à nouveau si elle l'abandonnait face à ses problème, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, la poussait à lui imposer sa présence cette nuit… Mais… Comment pourrait-elle la convaincre de lui faire confiance pour l'aider si elle lui montrait qu'elle-même était incapable de lui faire confiance, ne serait-ce que quelques heures ? Poussant un soupir, Ran se résigna avec un sourire légèrement attristé…Elle devait procéder par étape…

« D'accord, Shiho…Mais s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi… »

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille s'était légèrement tournée vers le panneau de liège…et les deux dessins qui y étaient encore fixés…

« Comment est ce que je pourrais l'oublier ? »

_« Puisque c'est pour eux que je vais tuer l'idiote pour qui ils se sacrifieraient inutilement…Lorsque tu n'auras plus personne à sauver…tu n'auras plus besoin d'être sauvé toi-même… Pardonne-moi…mon idiote adorée…Moi aussi je suis prête à tout pour ceux que j'aime…mais à ma façon… qui n'est pas la tienne mais qui est la seule qui puisse être efficace dans ce monde si cruel…»_

Prenant doucement la main de la lycéenne dans la sienne, la chimiste s'efforça de se focaliser sur la porte vers laquelle elle la conduisait doucement… Si jamais elle croisait le regard d'une seule de ses poupées ou pire de celle qu'elle traînait derrière elle, elle n'aurait plus la force de faire…ce qu'elle avait à faire…

Lorsqu'elle eût franchi en silence le seuil de l'appartement de la scientifique Ran se retourna vers elle pour lui dire au revoir…mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle fit face à la porte qui venait d'être refermé brusquement derrière elle…

Et même si elle s'efforçait de se convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en choisissant de faire confiance à son amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la mince paroi de bois qui les séparait au couvercle d'une tombe…Une tombe qui demeurerait close…Une porte devant laquelle il serait vain d'attendre qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau…

Baissant tristement les yeux, la jeune femme descendit les marches qui la séparaient de la rue avec autant de difficulté qu'un condamné à mort montant celles le séparant de son échafaud… Ce fût en partie à cause de ça qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de celui qui était dissimulé dans l'ombre, à l'angle de l'immeuble…

Le regard inquiet du détective lycéen qui serrait entre ses doigts le foulard rouge qu'il avait trouvé au fond d'une poubelle…Un bout de tissu écarlate qu'il aurait trouvé anodin…s'il n'avait pas été imprégné d'une puanteur qu'il connaissait fort bien pour l'avoir reniflé tant de fois sur les scènes des crimes qu'il avait résolu… Un bout de tissu qui devait être noué autour du cou de cette lycéenne qui avait disparu il y a quelques jours…Cette lycéenne qui était une camarade de celle à qui il était bien déterminé à rendre visite sur le champ…

Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire une fois que son amie d'enfance eût disparu au coin de la rue…Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la planche de bois qui le séparait du prochain criminel qui devrait lui faire face avant de devoir faire face à ses propres crimes, il ne pu s'empêcher de demeurer figé…et de songer à ses propres paroles…Celles qu'il avait murmuré à son amie, ce matin…

Et à présent…il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il était confronté à un adversaire à sa mesure…Lui-même…


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

S'adossant de tout son poids à la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, la chimiste ferma les yeux en espérant de tout son cœur que celle dont elle n'était séparée que par quelques centimètres de bois ne ferait pas voler en éclat les minces protections qu'elle avait intercalés entre elles, que ce soit une planche de bois ou un visage faussement serein… D'ailleurs, la championne de karaté n'aurait certainement pas eue à aller jusque là, il lui aurait suffit de frapper timidement au couvercle de sa future tombe pour qu'il s'entrouvre…Oui, elle aurait été suffisamment forte pour accomplir ce miracle que l'organisation souhait tant concrétiser, pousser les morts à se relever du fond de leur tombe…

Quel ironie qu'une pauvre idiote soit capable de réussir là où un des plus puissants syndicats du crime avait échoué jusque là… Oui, elle aurait pu ressusciter une morte en lui démontrant simplement qu'elle pouvait encore vivre…vivre et être heureuse…En lui démontrant qu'elle n'était pas morte mais vivante…Que Sherry n'était pas le tombeau au fond duquel l'âme de Shiho dormait d'un sommeil éternel… En fait… En fait non, Shiho dormait toujours…Ce n'était qu'au cours de son sommeil qu'elle avait jamais pu trouver le bonheur de toutes façons… Au fond de son sommeil et des rêves qui le peuplaient…Des rêves où elle vivait heureuse avec sa sœur, des rêves où l'organisation avait été relégué un moment dans le monde de ses cauchemars…Des cauchemars qu'elle faisait éveillé… Des cauchemars où elle portait un nom qui n'était pas le sien et voyait dans son miroir un visage qu'Akemi n'aurait pas pu reconnaître…

Mais il était temps qu'elle s'éveille pour de bon…de ses cauchemars…comme de ses rêves…y compris celui où elle avait trouvé le bonheur avec une autre personne que sa sœur… Une personne qui était infiniment plus forte qu'elle ne le serait jamais, et pas seulement physiquement…Une personne qu'elle entendait doucement s'éloigner de son appartement au lieu de frapper à sa porte…Finalement, elle n'était pas si forte que ça…Elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour forcer le couvercle de cette boite de Pandore où une criminelle avait enfermé ses espoirs pour qu'ils ne s'échappent plus…et finissent par y mourir… Oui, elle avait été trop faible pour la sauver…Assez faible pour la croire…Ou assez forte pour lui faire confiance alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le faire…Qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire de toutes façons ? Le résultat serait le même…

Shiho allait mourir, la seule chose qui restait en suspens était la manière dont Sherry allait s'y prendre pour la tuer…

La chimiste se dirigea vers sa cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne au placard où se trouvait rangé les détergents et les produits de nettoyage divers auquel elle avait eue recours….pour nettoyer son appartement après sa dernière expérience… Après tout, elle avait toujours cru qu'un simple coup de chiffon imprégné de détergent pouvait suffire à faire disparaître ce qui lui posait problème… Un graffiti sur la table à laquelle elle était installée au lycée, les derniers résidus d'une innocente qu'elle avait froidement assassiné, l'odeur que ses meurtres avait laissé sur ses mains…une criminelle dont elle ne pouvait plus supporter la présence…

Refermant ses doigts autour du bouchon d'une des deux bouteilles de détergents qu'elle avait extirpé de son placard, la scientifique s'interrompit au beau milieu de son geste… Le mélange d'un produit à base de chlore et d'un produit à base d'acide entraînait un dégagement de gaz chlorique… Un gaz extrêmement nocif qui pouvait faire passer un être humain de vis à trépas en l'espace de quelques instants…Que ce soit elle…ou Ran lorsqu'elle reviendrait le lendemain…Non, les risques pour que les vapeurs toxiques ne se soient pas dissipées étaient trop grands…Il fallait trouver autre chose…

Quittant sa cuisine, Shiho se dirigea vers sa table, la table sur laquelle se trouvait son carnet d'esquisses, deux tasses de thé…et ses échantillons d'apotoxine…L'apotoxine… Elle n'avait toujours pas fait parvenir le résultat de ses recherches au département scientifique du syndicat… Trois innocents étaient déjà morts à cause de ce maudit poison…Tris morts inutiles… mais qui pouvaient devenir terriblement utile à l'organisation si elle mettait la main sur les rapports qu'elle avait rédigé…

Personne ne pourrait jamais ressusciter les morts, ni l'organisation, ni elle…Elle ne pourrait jamais racheter ses fautes en rendant à ses trois victimes la vie qu'elle leur avait arraché…mais elle pouvait faire de leur mort…une tragédie aussi grotesque que désespérante dans son absurdité et sa stérilité…la base à une quantité innombrables d'autres meurtres…ou le sacrifice qui avait été nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux à une idiote cynique, et sauver par avance l'infinité d'autres victimes potentiels de l'horreur qu'elle avait conçu…

L'horreur qui devait disparaître avec elle et dont elle devait emporter le secret dans sa tombe...Une tombe qui ne devrait surtout pas s'ouvrir…Oui, finalement c'était sans doute mieux que Ran ne soit pas parvenu à ouvrir cette tombe dans lequel elle était enfermée, cette tombe qui était véritablement une boite de Pandore…Une boite de Pandore qui contenait leurs espoirs d'une vie heureuse…mais aussi le plus effroyable de tout les maux qui aurait pu s'abattre sur l'humanité…

Elle avait beau être la fierté de la dernière génération de scientifiques du syndicat, elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à concrétiser les théories de ses parents…que ce soit pour le bonheur ou le malheur de l'humanité, que ce soit pour créer un poison ou un remède…Ce n'était que fort récemment qu'elle y avait réussi…Si elle disparaissait, peut-être…Peut-être que les travaux de ses parents sombreraient définitivement dans l'oubli…Un oubli qui n'était pas si injustifié après tout…L'humanité ne devait pas croquer au fruit de l'arbre de la connaissance…Une connaissance qui aurait pu faire de l'homme l'égal de Dieu…et du Diable… Une connaissance qui lui aurait donné le pouvoir d'empêcher les gens de mourir…mais aussi de vivre…

Se dirigeant calmement vers sa cuisine de nouveau, la chimiste fit le tri des produits chimiques qui y était entreposé… Bien, il y avait largement assez de substances hautement inflammables pour qu'elle puisse réduire en cendres tout ce que contenait son appartement…Son ordinateur et les données qu'il contenait, les poupées que lui avait offert sa sœur, les diagrammes qui étaient fixés sur son panneau de liège, les portraits des deux personnes les plus cher à son cœur qui les surmontaient, ses échantillons d'apotoxine, la créatrice de ce maudit poison…Tout partirait en fumée…Oui, tout…

L'odeur méphitique du cadavre de sa dernière victime avait commencé à flotter de nouveau dans l'atmosphère après le départ de Ran, au bout de quelques instants, elle avait fait place à une autre puanteur, celle, rassurante, des produits chimiques qui imprégnaient le sol comme une partie des murs qui l'entouraient…

Relâchant la bouteille de détergent vide qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts, la criminelle la regarda rouler sur le plancher pour aller rejoindre les autres récipients vides qui y étaient éparpillés… Bien, à présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul geste à faire pour que tout soit consommé…ou plutôt consumé… Un geste infime mais pour l'accomplissement duquel était nécessaire plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait cru…Craquer une allumette…

Shiho serait probablement resté figée encore quelques minutes, à fixer la tige de bois imprégnée de phosphore qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante, si un léger grincement ne l'avait pas tiré de sa rêverie…Le grincement de sa porte d'entrée…Ainsi son idiote avait été plus forte ou plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait cru… La chimiste demeura paralysée par la peur et la honte, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne brise le silence pesant qui environnait les lieux de ce qu'elle pensait être son dernier crime… Une voix qui n'avait pas été à laquelle elle s'était attendue…

« Laisse-moi te dire que si tu pense faire disparaître les dernières traces de ton crime en agissant ainsi, tu t'y prends de manière un peu trop radicale… J'ai déjà vu beaucoup de meurtrier faire disparaître les preuves comme les témoins de leur crime, mais la plupart en épargnait au moins un…Eux même… »

La chimiste interloquée se tourna d'un air éberlué vers le lycéen qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et qui la dévisageait avec un petit sourire arrogant.

« Qui…est tu ? »

« c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore présenté…Shinichi Kudo, détective lycéen de son état, pour te servir… »

Même si ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un court instant face à ce nom, ils se plissèrent bien vite pour retrouver l'expression méfiante qui lui était coutumière tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois qui n'avait rien à envier à celui du détective.

« Oh…Je m'attendais à faire face à une idiote…et c'est un idiot qui est venu… »

« C'est celle qui s'apprête à commettre pour la seconde fois la pire bêtise qui soit qui me traite d'idiot ? »

« La quatrième fois si tu veux tout savoir…Mais je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu pouvais être au courant pour au moins l'une de celles qui l'a précédé…J'étais certaine d'avoir fait disparaître jusqu'à la moindre parcelles de mes victimes… »

Les paroles de la chimiste firent disparaître un court instant le petit sourire triomphant de son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et lève à la hauteur de son visage confiant un foulard écarlate qui lui était on ne peux plus familier…Il était identique à celui de son uniforme scolaire…

« Je vois…C'est on ne peux plus logique que le seul crime après lequel je n'avais pas brûlé les vêtements de ma victime soit celui qui me perde…Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de me rappeler ma seule erreur…Tu es très bien placé pour voir que je ne la commettrais pas une seconde fois…. »

« En effet…puisqu'il n'y aura pas de quatrième crime… »

« Tu arrives un peu trop tard pour m'empêcher de le commettre…Pour cela il aurait fallu que tu sauve ma toute première victime…et même si tu l'avais fait, il était déjà trop tard à ce moment là de toutes façons… »

Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, les deux adolescents partagèrent le même sourire attristé.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour sauver quelqu'un, tu sais… »

« C'est vrai…Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je sauve les deux personnes qui payeraient pour mes crimes à ma place si je restais en vie… »

Le détective avait totalement perdu son arrogance tandis qu'il promenait son regard sur la pièce à la recherche de l'outil adéquat qui aurait pu lui permettre de sauver une meurtrière en même temps que sa future victime… Il en trouva au moins deux… Deux portraits qui lui étaient on ne peux plus familier…

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que ces deux personnes désireraient que tu fasses ? »

Shiho jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la direction que lui avait désigné le lycéen, et si les deux regard attendris qu'elle croisa ébranlèrent quelque peu sa résolution d'en finir, ils ne furent pas suffisant pour lui faire relâcher l'allumette qu'elle maintenait contre la paroi de la boite dont elle l'avait extirpé.

« Non…Je ne crois pas que qu'elles aimeraient que je fasse ça…Mais elles souffriront moins si je meurt que si je reste en vie…Je sais en tout cas que je souffrirais plus de rester en vie si elles meurent, que de mourir en sachant qu'elles continueront de vivre… »

« Si tu ne voulais pas qu'elles souffrent, c'était avant qu'il fallait y penser…Avant de commettre ces trois meurtres… »

La chimiste adressa un sourire mi-intrigué, mi-sarcastique au détective.

« Tu as une bien curieuse façon d'essayer de sauver une criminelle du suicide, toi… »

« Navré mais la seule manière que je connaisse d'empêcher une idiote de reproduire ses erreurs et de lui montrer en quoi elles consistent… »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être une grande psychologue pour deviner que la façade arrogante du lycéen était en train de se fissurer et qu'il devait fournir des efforts pour la maintenir en place.

« Oh ? Et quelle est l'erreur que j'ai commise selon toi ? En dehors du fait que je n'ai pas fait disparaître de la bonne façon les vêtements de ma dernière victime…. »

« C'est tout simplement de ne pas avoir pensé au conséquences de tes actes avant de les commettre…Aussi bien en jetant cet uniforme à la poubelle comme si c'était un détritus qu'en assassinant celle qui le portait… »

« Les conséquences de mes actes… »

« Oui, les conséquences de tes actes pour celle qui finirait tôt ou tard pour les apprendre…Je ne sais pas pour quel raison tu as pu tuer ces trois personnes, et à vrai dire, je m'en moque…Aucune raison ne peut justifier ça… Mais si tu avait pensé aux autres avant de penser à toi, tu n'aurais jamais commis ces crimes…Alors si tu prétends réellement penser à leur bonheur en ce moment même, tu ne devrais pas t'apprêter à en commettre un quatrième… »

La chimiste s'abandonna dans une expression rêveuse.

« Alors selon toi, j'ai pensé à moi…avant de penser aux autres…J'ai privilégié mon propre bonheur…à celui de mes proches comme de mes victimes… »

Dès l'instant où le murmure de la chimiste s'était évanoui dans le silence, les lèvres dont il s'était échappé se plissèrent en une expression méprisante.

« Franchement...Quel idiot…Comment un idiot comme toi peut-il prétendre m'aider ? J'ai pensé à moi…Mais, pauvre imbécile, si j'ai commis ces trois meurtres, si je m'apprête à en rajouter un quatrième à la liste, c'est précisément parce que j'ai pensé au bonheur des autres avant de penser au mien…Si tu veux tout savoir, on ne m'as jamais laissé penser à mon propre bonheur, une seule fois dans ma vie… »

Shinichi demeura silencieux un court moment avant de regarder son interlocutrice d'un regard qui avait perdu toute trace de présomption.

« Et si tu avais l'occasion d'y penser une seule fois dans ta vie…Qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Qu'est ce qu'il te faudrait pour trouver ton bonheur ? »

La scientifique fût prise de court par la question, avant de laisser échapper, dans un soupir désabusé, la réponse qu'elle lui donna après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Qu'est ce qu'il me faudrait pour trouver mon bonheur ? Que celles que j'aime soient heureuses…C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse à mon tour… »

« Et est ce que tu penses qu'elles le seront vraiment si tu fait ça ? »

« Si je meurt elles souffriront…Si je vis, elles souffriront aussi…Alors, monsieur le détective, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour être heureuse...Tu as l'air si sûr de toi, tu dois donc forcément le savoir, non ? »

A la surprise de la chimiste, le lycéen secoua doucement la tête.

« Non…Je n'en sais rien…Je sais juste que ce n'est pas en te suicidant que tu apporteras le bonheur à tes proches… »

« Alors comment est-ce que je dois m'y prendre selon toi ? »

Un silence pesant retomba sur la pièce avant d'être dissipé par un léger soupir.

« On ne peux pas résoudre ses problèmes en les fuyant, ça je le sais… Et je sais aussi que celle qui a quitté cet appartement désire revoir la personne qu'elle y a laissée… Qu'elle continuera de l'attendre à la sortie de sa prison…Oui, elle l'attendra plusieurs années si c'est nécessaire…Elle continue encore d'attendre sa mère, tu sais…Même s'il n'y a pratiquement aucun espoir pour qu'elle revienne habiter chez son père avec elle… »

La scientifique eût un sourire mélancolique.

« Oui…Cette idiote est suffisamment bornée pour enfermer son bonheur dans la cellule d'une criminelle, même si elle sait qu'elle doit attendre plusieurs années pour qu'il en sorte… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre dans la peur d'être démasquée, ni dans la culpabilité parce que tu n'ose pas assumer une bonne fois pour toutes tes crimes en les rachetant et surtout…Tu n'es pas obligé de mourir pour ne plus avoir peur…Tu peux faire disparaître ta peur sans avoir à faire disparaître ton bonheur en même temps… »

Un énième soupir accueillit les paroles du détective…Un soupir de lassitude…

« Tu ne comprends rien…Si je vais en prison, je mourrais de toutes façons…de même que celui qui m'y a envoyé, comme tout ceux que j'ai fréquenté dans ma vie…»

Shinichi prit le temps de réfléchir à toutes les implications possibles des paroles de celle qu'il voulait sauver…Il avait cru qu'il devait avant tout la sauver d'elle même…Apparemment il s'était trompé…

« Je vois…Quelqu'un t'as menacé pour que tu accomplisse ces crimes…Si tu me disais de qui il s'agissait… »

« Tu l'enverrait en prison lui aussi, c'est ça ? Mais personne ne le peux…En tout cas certainement pas un pauvre idiot dans ton genre…Et même si tu y arrivais, cette personne dont tu ne connais rien aurait largement les moyens de me faire payer ma trahison…et de la faire payer à ceux dont il jugera qu'ils en sont responsables… »

« Et si je te promets que je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas jusque là ? Que je te protégerais comme je protégerais tout ceux que tu veux sauver en faisant cette bêtise ? »

Le sourire que la promesse fit naître sur le visage de la chimiste était aussi attendri que moqueur.

« Tu ferait ça ? Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air que tu oublieras dès que tu auras vraiment compris ce qu'elles impliquent ? »

« Si j'étais incapable de faire face à mes responsabilités, je serais mal placé pour dire aux autres de ne pas fuir les leurs… »

« Alors dans ce cas, fait face à des responsabilités qui sont à ta portée…Protège notre idiote du désespoir que je vais lui offrir…parce que dans quelques instants, elle n'aura plus personne à attendre…plus d'espoir trompeur pour la détourner du bonheur réel, qu'un idiot comme toi est bien plus apte à lui donner qu'une idiote comme moi… »

Il y avait plus de tristesse que de déception dans le regard désabusé du détective.

« Elle cessera d'espérer ce qu'elle ne pourra plus revoir…mais elle n'oublieras jamais ce qu'elle ne reverra jamais plus par ta faute, tu le sais… »

« Peut-être…ou peut-être pas…Tu sais, quand j'étais encore aussi idiote que notre amie commune, ma sœur m'avais appris que pour faire disparaître les mauvais souvenirs, il suffisait de les inscrire sur un bout de papier avant de le brûler… j'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois…Pour les mauvais souvenirs…comme pour les bons…qui finissent par te faire souffrir plus que les mauvais…parce qu'ils te rappellent ce que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir….Ca n'a jamais marché…Mais maintenant j'ai compris…compris que je me trompais…Oui, j'ai enfin compris ce que je devais brûler… »

Sans laisser le temps au lycéen de réagir, la criminelle frotta l'allumette d'un geste sec avant de regarder d'un air fasciné la combustion du phosphore se prolongeait quelques instants avant de gagner le bout de bois qu'il imprégnait.

« Et si tu ne sors pas d'ici maintenant…tu ne pourras plus donner de bon souvenirs à ton idiote pour remplacer ceux que je vais brûler… »

La minuscule brindille enflammée décolla de la main de la scientifique pour aller s'écraser sur l'étagère dont elles avaient consciencieusement imbibés les poupées d'un produit d'entretien apprécié des ménagères…comme des pyromanes…

Shinichi leva instinctivement le bras vers son visage pour protéger ses yeux éblouis de l'éclat du brasier qui s'était élevé en l'espace d'un instant pour dévorer les dernières traces de l'enfance d'une criminelle…Lorsqu'il le rabaissa, ce fût pour avoir la désagréable surprise de constater que la scientifique avait extirpé de la poche d'une veste grisâtre qui lui était familière un objet qui lui était tout aussi familier…mais pour des raisons bien différentes… Un objet que Ran ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver si elle avait fouillé le placard de son amie lors de sa première visite à son domicile…Un objet dont la meurtrière avait prévu de faire usage après avoir trouvé le courage de craquer cette allumette…et le détective n'avait pas ébranlé sa résolution de le faire…

« Si tu reste ici, tes parents n'auront pas besoin de s'inquiéter des frais pour ta crémation…Si tu tente de m'emmener de force avec toi, j'ajouterais une cinquième victime à ma liste…alors tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici le plus tôt possible…et seul… »

La chimiste illustra ses paroles en relevant consciencieusement le chien de son revolver, mais le geste lourd de menace loin de dissiper la détermination du détective ne fit que l'accroître.

« Et si tu ne pars pas avec moi, il n'y aurait plus personne pour consoler celle dont tu veux brûler les derniers espoirs de voir une amie heureuse… »

Tout en parlant, le lycéen avait fait un pas vers celle qui le tenait en joue, elle ne pressa pas la détente de son arme pour autant…Il en fit un second, l'index de son ennemie commença à trembler sans pour autant presser la détente sur laquelle il était appuyé…Au troisième pas, son adversaire commença à reculer… Shinichi n'eût pas besoin de faire un quatrième pas, ce n'était pas seulement pour se rapprocher de la criminelle qu'il s'était avancé… Mais cette dernière ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, à l'instant où elle découvrit que le monde du sport avait perdu autant que le monde des détectives avait gagné lorsque l'ami d'enfance de Ran avait embrassé définitivement sa vocation…L'instant où le pied du jeune homme percuta à une vitesse fulgurante la bouteille de détergent qui heurta la main de sa propriétaire l'instant suivant, envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce le revolver dont elle n'avais pas osé faire usage…

La meurtrière hébétée n'eût pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que le lycéen s'empara de la main qu'il avait désarmé pour se précipiter vers la porte de l'appartement…avant de s'interrompre à mi-parcours devant le mur de flammes qui s'interposait à présent entre lui et l'air libre…Il était trop tard à présent, l'incendie s'était répandu dans la pièce comme une traînée de poudre et il barrait totalement la seule issue visible de ce qui s'annonçait comme étant leur tombeau…

« Finalement, on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule personne qui a été assez idiote pour avoir jeté au feu le bonheur de Ran…mais moi j'avais au moins une raison valable pour le faire… »

Se retenant d'exprimer sa façon de penser à celle qui le fixait d'un air plus sarcastique que jamais, le détective avisa la fenêtre qui était à quelques mètres devant eux tout en s'efforçant de se remémorer la configuration du bâtiment… Il se plaisait à répéter qu'au fond des ténèbres les plus obscure se trouvait toujours le même interrupteur capable de les dissiper quand on parvenait à le retrouver à force de tâtonner…Un interrupteur qui portait le nom de vérité…Et la vérité dans cette affaire qui pouvait bien être la dernière de sa carrière, c'était qu'il était improbable qu'ils ne trouvent pas la mort en contrebas s'ils traversaient cette fenêtre…mais qu'il était impossible pour eux de sortir de ce brassier par la porte de l'appartement…Et comme se plaisait à le répéter son idole…

_« Quand vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste aussi improbable soit-il… »_

Le détective envoya son pied dans une seconde bouteille de produit d'entretien, faisant voler en éclat la mince paroi de verre qui s'interposait entre eux et le monde extérieur…Ne jugeant même pas nécessaire d'expliquer à la chimiste les raisons de son geste, il la souleva dans ses bras avant de sauter à travers l'issue qu'il venait de dégager…

Si les chances pour qu'un camion de livraison se soit arrêté sous les fenêtres de la scientifique à cet instant précis étaient déjà nulles, celles que son chargement soit entièrement composé de matelas étaient largement en dessous de zéro…Aussi les deux rescapés furent-ils on ne peux plus étonnés d'atterrir sur une surface suffisamment molletonneuse pour amortir une chute de deux étages… Leur étonnement fût d'ailleurs tel qu'ils mirent une bonne minute à se rendre compte de la position on ne peux plus compromettante dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient à présent…et dans laquelle aucun des deux n'aurait voulu que Ran ne les surprenne…

Shiho mit sur le compte du choc le fait qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à se dégager de l'étreinte du détective…Shinichi mit sur le compte du fait qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux en se précipitant dans le vide son incapacité à détourner son regard du visage de la chimiste…Un visage qui était presque aussi écarlate que les cheveux qui l'encadrait…

« Euh…tu n'as rien de cassé ? »

« Non…comme tu peux le constater j'ai eue la chance d'atterrir sur une surface aussi confortable que possible, ce qui m'a évité la moindre fracture…Enfin…J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas aussi confortable que celle sur laquelle tu est en train de t'appuyer de tout ton poids…. »

Le détective décontenancé baissa les yeux vers la poitrine sur laquelle la sienne était appuyé…avant de s'en écarter aussi vite que s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique…

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adolescents étendus côte à côte avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide à le rompre.

« Et maintenant…qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

Shiho se tourna vers Shinichi avant de fixer d'un air impénétrable son visage, dont le front avait été légèrement entaillé par les derniers éclats de verre de la fenêtre que son tir au but n'avait pas détaché… Si elle n'avait pas récolté une blessure identique, c'était sans doute parce que cet idiot l'avait serré contre lui au moment du grand saut…

Poussant un soupir la scientifique plongea la main dans la poche de la veste que lui avait offert une idiote…Elle y avait cherché un mouchoir pour stopper l'hémorragie d'un imbécile dont le sang imprégnait une partie de sa chevelure écarlate…elle y trouva la réponse à la question qu'il lui avait posé…Et elle se présenta sous la forme d'une disquette…Une disquette contenant l'essentiel de ce qu'elle voulait faire disparaître…

Shiho avait serré l'objet maudit dans sa main au moment de passer à l'acte, pour garder à l'esprit les motivations qui la poussait à mettre fin à ses jours et ne pas reculer au dernier moment…A présent, elle se demandait si Sherry ne s'était pas ménagé une porte de sortie… La criminelle n'aurait jamais pu retourner auprès des siens sans le résultat de ses recherches…Est ce qu'elle aussi souhaitait que Ran vienne la sauver de son double? Shiho connaissait la réponse… Oui, la scientifique cynique avait espéré jusqu'au bout qu'une idiote vienne la sauver de la tentative de meurtre d'une autre idiote…et c'était un idiot qui s'était porté à son secours…

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« La clé d'une boite de Pandore…Une boite qui contient les espérances d'une criminelle…Une criminelle qui veut continuer à vivre… »

Le lycéen demeura silencieux avant d'adresser un faible sourire à celle qu'il venait de sauver.

« Dans ce cas…tu ferais mieux de t'en servir…et d'ouvrir la boite… »

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qui se passerait si je le faisais ? Elle contient les espérances d'une criminelle…mais aussi les pires maux qui puissent s'abattre sur une idiote comme moi…et peut-être même un jour un idiot comme toi si tu continue d'agir comme tu l'as fait… »

Shinichi observa le rectangle de plastique d'un air intrigué avant de sourire de nouveau.

« Si elle contient l'espérance d'une criminelle…et que l'espoir est tout ce qui lui manque pour vivre…Alors elle contient aussi mon espérance… »

Shiho soupira…Non, cet idiot n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire…Mais quelques mois plus tard, une certaine Ai Haibara finirait par se dire que les paroles d'un imbécile de détective avaient été beaucoup plus proches de la vérité qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru…et qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru…

Après tout…Si elle avait détruit cette clé…Gin aurait éliminé un lycéen trop curieux…et Sherry une idiote trop naïve…


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Alors qu'elle parcourait les dernières rues la séparant de son domicile, Akemi Miyano croisa le regard glacial du conducteur d'une Porsche aussi noir que le trench-coat dont il était revêtu. Et même si la confrontation silencieuse ne dura qu'un court instant avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne, le malaise que la présence de l'homme avait instillé dans le coeur de la jeune femme perdura durant plusieurs minutes.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais rencontré cet homme auparavant, cet homme dont la longue chevelure semblait capturer la lumière environnante dans ses rets pour prendre une teinte argentée, la teinte d'un argent dont le temps avait altéré l'éclat pour lui donner une couleur grisâtre, et si cette chevelure semblait effectivement absorber la lumière, elle était loin de rayonner en retour. Pourtant la sensation d'oppression que le regard de l'inconnu avait fait peser sur elle lui était étrangement familière, au point de faire ressurgir de sa mémoire des souvenirs qu'elle y avait longtemps enfoui, des souvenirs remontant au jour maudit où ses tuteurs l'avait séparé de sa sœur pour envoyer cette dernière de l'autre côté de l'océan pacifique.

Oui, c'était la même aura glaciale que celle de cette femme terrifiante qui avait arraché Shiho des bras de sa grande sœur avant de l'emmener loin d'elle, sans prêter la moindre attention aux pleurs de la fillette qui essayait vainement de se libérer de son étreinte pour courir se réfugier auprès de la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

Et cela n'avait été que le commencement de tout ces mois, non toutes ses années où elle s'était retenue de pleurer en essayant de rassurer une petite fille qui ne pouvait plus lui parler que par l'intermédiaire du téléphone, pour lui dire en sanglotant qu'elle avait toujours peur de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, une petite fille qui lui raccrochait sans même lui dire au revoir dès qu'elle entendait le pas de ceux qui la détenaient résonner près du téléphone qu'elle utilisait en cachette.

Cette petite fille qu'elle avait vue lentement se transformer sous ses yeux impuissants, au point de se demander si sa sœur n'était pas resté de l'autre côté de l'océan que cette petite inconnue au regard mélancolique traversait de temps à autres pour la revoir. Chacune de leurs brèves retrouvailles commençait de la même façon, elle prenait délicatement dans ses mains le visage de cette fragile poupée de porcelaine à l'effigie de sa sœur avant de scruter lentement les minuscules yeux glacials, jusqu'au moment où elle parvenait à voir s'y refléter cette petite lueur qui illuminait les yeux de celle qu'elle serrait auparavant dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'y endorme. Elle devait attendre longtemps, de plus en plus longtemps à chacune de leurs rencontres, pour que cette petite lueur réapparaisse. Mais c'était à chaque fois la lueur du soleil se reflétant dans les larmes de cette petite fille qui s'était mise à sangloter tandis que sa grande sœur lui caressait doucement les cheveux, la même lueur qui illuminait le regard de celle qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois vers celle dont on la séparait à nouveau. Un regard identique à celui de la jeune fille qui était assise devant la porte de son appartement et qui ne semblait même pas avoir la force de se lever pour aller enlacer celle qui la regardait d'un air interloqué.

La distance les séparant n'était que de quelques mètres mais aux yeux de sa petite sœur elle semblait aussi grande que celle qui s'était longtemps étendu entre elles, une distance qu'Akemi franchit en quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller pour prendre délicatement le visage de sa sœur dans ses mains.

Jamais elle n'y avait vu un tel désespoir, même ce jour où on les avait séparé pour la première fois et pourtant… Pourtant celle qu'elle serrait doucement contre elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à cette petite sœur qui ne pouvait pas dormir sans elle.

« Je suis revenu…Akemi… »

« Tu m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai plus l'âge de t'appeler grande sœur, non ? »

La tristesse qui se reflétait dans les derniers mots murmuré par sa petite sœur fût telle qu'Akemi l'écarta légèrement d'elle, pour fixer son visage anéanti d'un air inquiet, qui finit par s'évanouir pour laisser la place à un sourire attendrie.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de jouer les adultes, tu sais… Je peux savoir rien qu'en te regardant que tu es resté cette petite fille craintive qui as besoin plus que tout au monde de sa grande sœur. »

Une petite fille dont elle avait parfois cru qu'elle avait disparu, mais malheureusement pas pour laisser la place à une adulte qui n'aurait plus besoin d'elle.

« Jouer les adultes…Mais je suis une adulte, Akemi. Les adultes peuvent mentir à ceux qu'ils aiment, les adultes peuvent trahir ceux qui les aiment, les adultes…peuvent tuer… »

Le sourire désabusé de la jeune fille était bien mature, bien trop mature pour être celui de cette petite sœur dont elle se souvenait.

« Tu dois arrêter d'avoir peur de grandir, Shiho. Les adultes ne sont pas tous comme ça, tu ne dois pas voir peur d'en devenir une. »

« Et si c'était déjà le cas, que ferait-tu Akemi ? Est-ce que tu continuerais de serrer cette adulte dans tes bras comme si c'était ta petite sœur ? Cette adulte détestable qui a assassiné la seule famille qui te restait pour prendre sa place…Cette abominable cynique qui a tué d'autres personne en plus de la petite Shiho…et qui en tueras beaucoup d'autres…et qui serait assez hypocrite pour te dire que c'est pour toi qu'elle a fait et qu'elle continuera de faire toutes ces horreurs… »

Même s'il s'élargit légèrement devant l'air horrifié de sa sœur, le sourire de Shiho n'exprimait pas le moindre amusement, ce qui la terrifia d'autant plus.

Comme elle aurait souhaité en cet instant pouvoir sermonner sa sœur pour une plaisanterie bien trop morbide à son goût, ou se moquer gentiment d'elle pour son pessimisme… Mais celle qui lui avait parlé était sérieuse, bien trop sérieuse pour se moquer d'elle ou se contenter de lui exprimer ses inquiétudes.

Shiho manqua de défaillir quand elle sentit Akemi la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur, quoi que tu ait pu faire et quoique tu puisse faire dans l'avenir. Toujours. Désolé, Shiho, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, pas comme ça…Et personne, pas même toi, ne pourra me faire croire que celle qui se retient de pleurer devant moi n'est pas cette petite sœur dont j'attendais le retour. »

Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de la criminelle tandis qu'elle sentait contre sa joue cette longue chevelure soyeuse qui lui rappelait celle de Ran, un hoquet qui précéda un torrent de larmes qu'une grande sœur essuya doucement de son mouchoir sans parvenir à en tarir la source.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Shiho ? Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider… »

Le tremblement du petit corps qu'Akemi sentait contre le sien s'accrût devant des mots qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre.

« Ce qui s'est passé… Rien, vraiment rien du tout, grande sœur… Juste le tout premier chagrin d'amour d'une idiote. Tu vois, vraiment rien du tout… »

Shiho leva un regard désespéré vers celle qui lui caressait les cheveux, un regard par lequel elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui avait dit que la stricte vérité, un regard qui arracha un sourire aussi mélancolique qu'attendrie à celle à qui il était adressé.

« Alors ma petite sœur s'est enfin décidé à grandir… »

« J'aurais préféré rester une petite fille, tu sais… »

« Et est ce que tu pourrais me parler de cette personne qui t'a donné envie de ne plus en être une ? Ne te sent pas obligé de le faire, c'est juste que…cela fait tellement longtemps que tu ne me confiais plus tes petits secrets. Alors qu'à une époque, cette petite fille curieuse me chuchotait la moindre des petites choses que tu découvrais dans le monde qui t'entourait. Tu le faisait comme si c'était un secret que j'étais la seule à être autorisé à connaître, alors que celle qui a réalisé son rêve de devenir une scientifique ne me parle jamais ni de son travail, ni de ses amis…»

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je te parle ni de mon travail, ni de mes découvertes…Crois-moi, si tu les connaissais, tu ferais tout pour les oublier…Et des amis…Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis… Enfin… Si, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a tout fait pour devenir mon amie…et qui a fini par devenir tellement plus qu'une amie… »

« Tellement plus qu'une amie ? »

Le sourire attristé de la chimiste contrastait avec la lueur d'amusement qui avait brillé dans ses yeux devant l'air décontenancé de sa sœur.

« Ta petite sœur n'as pas tellement grandi, tu voit, puisqu'elle est tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un qui te ressemblait…Oh oui, elle te ressemblait tellement, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer… Mais pourtant, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même gentillesse, pas la même tendresse que la tienne… Tu sait, grande sœur, lorsqu'on examine au microscope deux choses qui nous apparaissent totalement identique, on découvre un nombre inimaginable de différences entre elles. Et ce sont toutes ces petites différences que tu finit par aimer, toutes ces petites imperfections qui font que la copie n'est pas une simple copie mais une chose qu'on peut apprécier par elle-même, pour elle-même, sans plus penser à son modèle… Finalement, elle ne te ressemblait pas tant que ça, elle était différente… Suffisamment différente pour remplacer une grande sœur… »

Akemi passa doucement le doigt le long du sillon tracer par les larmes que sa sœur continuait de verser.

« Mais l'amour de cette jeune fille, il n'était pas suffisamment différent du mien, c'est ça ? »

Ce fût au tour de l'adolescente d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux devant la tendresse presque maternelle qu'elle voyait dans le regard compréhensif de cette sœur qui s'obstinait à ne pas la juger.

« En fait… Elle a fini par ne plus me voir comme une amie, mais elle n'a pas cessé de m'aimer pour autant, bien au contraire…Mais pas comme une sœur non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air aussi désespéré, petite sœur ? »

« Parce que…parce que je…n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer…Je ne doit même pas avoir le droit d'aimer une sœur comme toi… »

« Personne n'a le droit d'aimer qui que ce soit et personne ne mérite l'amour de personne, Shiho. L'amour ça ne se mérite pas, on le donne à la personne à qui on voudrait l'offrir, c'est tout… »

La scientifique renifla avant d'utiliser bruyamment le mouchoir que sa sœur lui tendait.

« Mais si cet amour ne peux apporter que des souffrances à la personne à qui tu veux l'offrir, il vaut mieux le garder pour toi. Surtout quand tu sais qu'il existe quelqu'un qui est infiniment plus capable que toi d'apporter le bonheur à cette personne. Tu ne sais pas le plus drôle d'ailleurs, grande sœur. Cet idiot à qui j'ai bien failli voler son idiote, il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne et il a laissé s'échapper une meurtrière parce qu'il pensait que pour l'amour de son idiote, elle ne commettrait plus aucun crime… Quel détective d'opérette, vraiment… Je voudrais bien voir la tête qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su dans quelle catégorie il fallait classifier l'amour que j'éprouvais pour son amie d'enfance… Oui, j'aurais payé cher pour voir ça… »

Pendant un court instant les deux sœurs partagèrent le même sourire amusé, un sourire qui dissimulait bien mal les inquiétudes de l'une et les remords de l'autre.

« Même si nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une seule fois et que je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais plus, j'imagine que je peut considérer cet imbécile comme un ami. En dehors de ça…Ah oui, tu voulais aussi que je te parle de mon travail…Félicite-moi, grand sœur, j'ai eue une promotion aujourd'hui même. Cette merveilleuse entreprise qui nous a recueilli après la mort de nos parents vient de me nommer responsable de leur département scientifique, et tout cela grâce à papa et maman… j'ai achevé leurs recherches d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient certainement jamais envisagé et c'est cela qui m'a valu de monter en grade aussi rapidement. Tu dois être fier de ta petite sœur, hein Akemi ? »

Un léger tremblement parcouru l'adolescente tandis qu'elle laissait retomber son bras tel une marionnette dont on aurait sectionné les fils.

« Pour ce qui est du lycée… Bon, on ne peut pas dire que je m'y suis fait énormément d'ami, cette jeune fille dont je t'ai parlé et son idiot ne fréquentait pas le même lycée que moi, mais par contre, j'y ait énormément appris, sur les autres et sur moi-même…Plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer…Oui, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point l'expérience m'a rendu plus mature et m'a permis de devenir…de devenir…une adulte… »

Le tremblement qui avait agité la scientifique s'accentua et celle qui la soutenait se demandait si c'était un petit rire qu'elle retenait ou bien une nouvelle crise de larme.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'ai si triste, Akemi ? Tu n'as pas à avoir de regret, moi je ne regrette absolument rien… J'ai pu rencontrer une personne qui m'a rendu heureuse de vivre et une autre qui m'a convaincu de continuer à vivre… Et maintenant, maintenant que je suis pleinement rentré dans le monde du travail, nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent, et même autant de fois que je…Non, que tu voudras…c'est…c'est merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas ? Dis-moi que ça l'est parce que même moi je n'arrive plus à croire à mes propres mensonges… »

Akemi demeura silencieuse tandis qu'elle passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur qui ne faisait même plus l'effort de retenir ses larmes devant elle. Cette sœur qui lui en avait dit plus sur elle même en quelques minutes qu'elle ne l'avait fait en plusieurs années, et qui lui avait aussi montré à quel point la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour l'organisation qui les avait séparé était disproportionnée par rapport à la réalité. Une rancœur qu'elle commençait à éprouver à l'égard d'elle-même pour leur avoir abandonné la seule famille qu'ils lui avaient laissée, puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils lui avaient menti toutes ses années, avant même de pousser sa sœur à lui mentir à son tour. Non, leurs parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident, et si Shiho n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à sa mère qu'à cet instant précis, Akemi en comprenait très bien la raison.

Cette femme mélancolique qu'elle connaissait si peu, à présent elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors des derniers jours de sa vie… Oh oui, elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras, la nuit précédant sa mort, avec un air aussi désespéré que celle qu'elle était en train d'étreindre, à présent qu'aucun de leur deux parents n'était plus là pour le faire à sa place.

« Oui, petite sœur, bientôt nous pourrons être de nouveau ensemble, sans plus jamais être séparée. »

Shiho fixa d'un air interloqué le regard aussi attendri qu'énigmatique de sa grande soeur, un regard dans laquelle brillait une lueur de détermination qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, mais elle n'avait ni le coeur de soupçonner sa sœur ni la force de faire face à une peur insidieuse qui avait commencé à grandir en elle. Une peur identique à celle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Ran lui avait promis de l'aider à affronter ses problèmes.

« Dis, grande sœur, est ce que tu pourrais...me laisser dormir chez toi ? Tu vois mon appartement a été détruit dans un incendie alors… »

La jeune femme acquiesça à la requête que lui avait murmuré d'une voix suppliante celle qui semblait être redevenu la petite fille qu'on lui avait volé il y a plus de dix ans… Une petite fille qu'elle souleva doucement dans ses bras avant de franchir le seuil de son domicile.

« Tu te rappelle des poupées que tu m'avais offerte ? Elles…elles ont toutes brûlés… Non, en fait je les aie toutes brûlés… »

« Oh… Ne soit pas triste, va. Tu n'en as plus besoin maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, non ? »

Un léger sourire de bonheur plissa les lèvres de la chimiste tandis que sa sœur la déposait doucement sur son lit.

« Non, je n'en aie plus besoin…Plus besoin du tout… »

« Je suppose que tes vêtements ont aussi brûlés dans cet incendie alors nous t'en rachèterons demain. Puisque tu n'iras plus au lycée, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de cet uniforme lugubre, ni de cette veste… »

La chimiste referma instinctivement ses bras autour de la veste grise que sa sœur essayait de lui retirer.

« Non, cette veste là, je…je préfère...la garder…C'est…un cadeau… »

« Je comprends… »

Akemi n'ajouta pas un mot et borda doucement sa petite sœur.

« Grande sœur…Est-ce que tu pourrais… »

Sans attendre que Shiho ait fini de lui murmurer sa requête, la jeune femme s'allongea à ses cotés avant de la serrer doucement dans ses bras et c'est avec une expression attendrie qu'elle regarda sa sœur sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. Sa sœur…Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle était restée cette petite fille qu'elle avait connue. Cette petite fille qui avait été forcé de jouer les adultes beaucoup trop tôt. Cette petite fille qui finit par entrouvrir légèrement les yeux pour révéler le bonheur innocent qui s'y reflétait tandis qu'elle constatait que sa grande sœur était toujours à ses côtés. Sa grande sœur qui après l'avoir bordé de nouveau se pencha vers elle pour lui embrasser doucement le front.

« Bonne nuit, Ai. »

Le prénom inhabituel par lequel l'avait désigné sa sœur ne manqua pas d'interpeller la chimiste, qui manqua de défaillir quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait de nouveau confondu Akemi avec…

« Ran… »

S'agenouillant près de la fillette, la jeune femme lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me réveiller. »

Acquiescant timidement à la lycéenne, la scientifique la regarda s'allonger dans le lit qui était juste à côté du sien. Un lit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu dans l'appartement de sa sœur. Le lit dans lequel dormait habituellement le professeur Agasa.

Il ne lui fallût que quelques instants pour se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des mois précédent. La mort de sa sœur, sa seconde tentative de suicide, sa rencontre avec le détective qui n'avait pas plus fait le rapprochement entre elle et l'ancienne amie de Ran qu'il ne l'avait fait entre sa sœur et la voleuse qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver…

Oui, elle se rappelait de tout à présent, elle était à la maison du vieux scientifique qui l'avait recueilli et qui était en ce moment même à un congrée d'inventeurs, la maison qu'elle partageait avec les deux seuls êtres chers qu'elle avait jamais eue en dehors de sa défunte sœur.

Les deux êtres chers qu'elle avait séparés de la même manière que ses ex-collègues l'avaient séparé de sa seule famille avant de la rendre orpheline. Les deux êtes cher qui continuaient de l'aider et de la protéger, aussi bien de cette maudite organisation que de celle qu'elle avait été à une certaine période de sa vie. L'époque qui avait précédé sa rencontre avec cette jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore fermé les yeux et la regardait d'un air attendrie. Un air attendrie qui ramena autant de joie oublié que de souffrances qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier, aussi Haibara finit-elle par fermer les yeux à nouveau pour ne plus voir celle qui l'avait doucement ramené dans sa chambre sans la réveiller, après qu'elle se soit assoupie sur le canapé du professeur…


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

Haibara avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience de nouveau, bien au contraire elle avait pleinement conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, plus particulièrement celle dont elle sentait la présence auprès d'elle. Cette jeune femme qui lui rappelait en permanence tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, que ce soit sa sœur ou son bonheur… Tout ce qu'elle avait perdu parce qu'elle avait fait un choix, il y a de cela quelques mois. Parfois, elle regrettait de l'avoir fait et d'avoir vu sa sœur en payer les conséquences en même temps qu'elle… D'autres fois, elle ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision, après tout, si elle avait accepté l'aide de Ran, il était plus que probable que cette dernière aurait fini par partager le triste sort d'Akemi… Mais qu'elle regrette ou non de l'avoir fait, chaque fois que ce choix réapparaissait à sa conscience, c'était pour faire remonter des regrets, aussi s'était-elle toujours efforcé de se tenir éloigné de celle qui y était associé.

Et de toutes manières, si l'amie d'enfance du détective commençait à faire le rapprochement entre cette petite fille taciturne et la criminelle dont elle avait été amoureuse, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour le faire avec le petit garçon qu'elle avait recueilli et le détective dont elle était amoureuse ?

Oui, elle avait vraiment toutes les raisons du monde de maintenir la plus grande distance possible entre elle et cette jeune fille. Elle souffrait déjà suffisamment de son passé, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer, et de son avenir, qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours éviter, alors à quoi bon rendre le présent encore plus douloureux en se rapprochant de ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir ?

Mais elle n'avait pas pu se tenir longtemps à cette résolution. Elle y était pourtant parvenue pendant des mois, mais c'était celle dont elle s'était tenue éloigné qui s'était rapproché d'elle, une seconde fois, pour la prendre dans ses bras…

D'abord ce jour là, celui où elle avait été assise sur cette plage à contempler discrètement une certaine jeune femme, d'une manière qui n'avait pas grand-chose à envier aux regards en coin que lui jetait un irritant petit détective. Sans se préoccuper du soleil de plomb, elle s'était laissé aller à imaginer ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle aurait pu faire et ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire avec celle qui avait fini par remarquer son petit manège, avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la mettre à l'abri de la chaleur. Une chaleur qui l'avait pourtant fait infiniment moins souffrir que celle qu'elle avait ressentie dans les bras de celle qui avait pris soin d'elle.

La même chaleur qui l'avait environné, cette fameuse nuit, quand une idiote s'était interposé entre elle et son passé, le passé qui avait fini par la rattraper. Une idiote qui avait fait barrage de son corps face à l'avenir terrifiant qui s'apprêtait à refermer ces griffes sur une fillette qui passait son temps à le fuir.

C'était d'ailleurs au moment précis où elle s'était enfin décidée à ne fuir ni son avenir ni son passé que son ange gardien l'avait agrippé pour la maintenir de force dans le temps présent, un temps présent qu'elle ne voulait plus voir passer, un temps qu'elle désignait parfois par un mot qu'elle s'était efforcé oublier…

Elle avait bien essayé de se dégager de l'étreinte de celle qui voulait la rendre heureuse, mais elle n'avait pas plus réussi à s'en libérer qu'elle n'était parvenu à le faire au moment où cette même personne la maintenait à l'abri du déluge de balles qui s'abattait autour d'elles.

Mais même à ce moment là, elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de son idiote qu'elle aurait voulu l'être, elle ne le serait jamais de toutes façons. Elle aurait pu l'être, elle ne le pouvait plus à présent. Ran avait été écartelée entre l'amour de deux personnes de la même manière qu'une chimiste l'avait été entre son besoin d'affection et ceux qui l'avait maintenu loin de toute affection, et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour elles d'être délivré de ce supplice, il fallait que l'un des deux opposants l'emporte sur l'autre… Et même si l'organisation n'avait pas gagné à ce petit jeu cruel pour le moment, il ne faisait qu'aucun doute pour la chimiste que Shinichi y avait d'ors et déjà remporté la victoire après qu'elle y eut déclaré forfait.

Se retenant de pousser un soupir la fillette écarta doucement les draps qui l'enveloppaient avant de s'éloigner silencieusement de son lit.

Même si elle avait prévu de quitter la pièce, elle s'avéra finalement incapable de parvenir jusqu'à la porte. Au lieu de cela, elle resta figée à égale distance de cette paroi de bois qu'elle voulait franchir et du lit où dormait celle dont elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner, même de quelques mètres et mêmes pour quelques heures.

Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se décide à faire un choix, elle ne pourrait pas demeurer ainsi toute la nuit, et a fortiori toute sa vie. Et au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, elle finit par prendre sa décision.

Tournant le dos à la route sur laquelle elle hésitait encore à s'engager, la scientifique se rapprocha de celle au bout de laquelle elle ne pourrait jamais parvenir.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de se réveiller entre les bras d'Akemi et d'être tiraillée entre la soif et la peur de troubler le sommeil paisible de sa sœur, elle s'était pourtant résolue à prendre le risque de la réveiller et elle s'était donnée les moyens de le réduire le plus possible.

Jamais Akemi ne s'était éveillée lorsqu'une petite fille s'était dégagée doucement de son étreinte, aucun son n'avait jamais déchiré le silence rassurant de la chambre qu'elles partageaient quand cette même petite fille en sortait pour aller se remplir un verre d'eau.

Haibara et la petite Shiho n'avait jamais été qu'une seule et même personne, aussi Ran demeura-t-elle les yeux clos quand une main timide écarta délicatement quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Se laissant aller à contempler de plus près le visage qu'elle venait de dévoiler, la scientifique se rapprocha doucement de la lycéenne endormie au point de pouvoir sentir son souffle effleurer doucement ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre elle et l'objet de son désir, mais elle était pourtant plus éloignée de celle qu'elle aimait qu'elle l'avait été de sa sœur lorsqu'il y avait seulement un océan pour s'interposer entre elles.

Lorsque les yeux de sa future victime s'entrouvrirent, la petite criminelle fût figée par la terreur au moment précis où elle s'apprêtait à commettre son forfait, sans avoir pour autant la force de mouvoir les doigts qu'elle avait glissé dans la chevelure soyeuse de l'adolescente.

Ran fût persuadé l'espace d'un instant que le rêve dont elle venait d'émerger était en train de se prolonger, aussi franchit-elle d'elle même la courte distance qui la séparait de celle dont elle avait senti la présence timide.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où ses lèvres effleurèrent celle de la fillette, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif, que la lycéenne se rendit compte de sa méprise.

S'écartant brusquement de sa petite protégée avant d'avoir commis l'irréparable, Ran demeura silencieuse, à contempler sa propre expression horrifiée sur le visage qui lui faisait face, avant de se décider à prendre doucement dans la sienne la petite main tremblotante qui était emprisonnée dans sa chevelure.

« Excuse-moi Ai, c'est juste que…pendant un moment…j'ai cru… »

Haibara aurait voulu dire à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable pour ce qui venait de se passer, mais la seule chose dont elle s'avéra capable fût de détourner timidement un visage dont les pâles rayons de la lune révélait la couleur rose qu'avait pris ses joues.

Consciente du trouble de la fillette, Ran tira doucement vers elle la main qu'elle retenait dans la sienne avant d'enlacer doucement sa propriétaire. Cette fois, la chimiste ne tenta même pas de se dégager de l'étreinte de la lycéenne.

Un long moment s'écoula sans que celle dont la jeune femme caressait doucement les cheveux ne parvienne à rendre à sa respiration un rythme à peu près normal, aussi se décida-t-elle à briser le silence de nouveau.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit auparavant mais…tu ressemble beaucoup à une personne dont j'ai été très proche avant de te rencontrer. Oui tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup. A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer, alors quand je me suis réveillé, je t'ai confondu avec elle… »

La scientifique ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche du détective que son poison avait fait rajeunir qu'en cet instant. Oui, elle comprenait mieux que personne ce que devait ressentir un certain Shinichi Kudo quand son amie d'enfance commençait à avoir des soupçons vis-à-vis du petit Conan Edogawa…

« Oh…Je lui ressemble vraiment…tant que ça ? »

Un sourire attendri plissa les lèvres de l'adolescente quand elle les posa doucement sur le front de la fillette qu'elle serrait contre elle.

« C'était une jeune fille qui faisait tout pour éviter que les autres personnes ne se rapprochent d'elle de trop près, non pas parce qu'elle les détestait mais parce qu'elle avait peur de les blesser et d'être blessé à son tour. Elle paraissait si froide la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés mais c'était juste parce qu'elle avait besoin de chaleur. Quand je t'ai vu auprès de Conan et de ses amis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à elle, et pas seulement parce que tu lui ressemblais comme si c'était ta grande sœur… »

Loin de décroître, le tremblement qui avait agité la fillette sembla s'intensifier même si elle s'efforçait de maîtriser son angoisse.

« Et cette personne… Est-ce que tu…sais ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

Une vague de tristesse passa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Elle avait tellement peur de faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait qu'elle a préféré partir loin, très loin de moi… J'ai attendu son retour, je l'ai attendu longtemps… Tout comme j'attends toujours le retour de Shinichi. Chaque fois que je reçois un coup de téléphone, j'imagine que la voix que j'entendrais en le décrochant sera celle d'une de ces deux personnes qui me manquent mais… »

Les mots de Ran se perdirent dans un soupir avant qu'elle ne se force à sourire tristement.

« J'imagine que tu dois trouver ça stupide de rester là auprès d'un téléphone qui ne sonne jamais, ou pas assez souvent… Elle aurait trouvé ça stupide. Mais si je cessais d'attendre ce coup de fil, cela voudrait dire que j'ai cessé de croire en ceux qui m'ont accordé leur confiance… Et je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne veux pas faire ça. Je veux croire qu'il n'est rien arrivé de mal à Shinichi au cours de sa maudite enquête et qu'un jour il reviendra auprès de moi, je veux croire que…qu'elle est encore en vie et que, si elle ne m'appelle pas, c'est parce qu'elle a peur de me blesser en me rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. »

Haibara entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres avant de les refermer silencieusement. La mélancolie et l'impuissance qui se lisait dans le regard de cette petite fille qui s'efforçait de ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre émotion sur son visage ne passèrent pas inaperçu à son interlocutrice.

« J'ai l'impression que tu voudrais me dire de cesser d'espérer en vain le retour de ces deux là, mais que tu as peur de me blesser en faisant cela, n'est ce pas ? »

La chimiste acquiesça sans un mot après quelques instants d'hésitation.

« C'est ironique mais Shinichi a été la dernière personne à voir Shiho, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse… Il m'avait dit qu'il avait choisi de lui faire confiance, qu'un jour elle ferait face à ses problèmes et que ce jour là, je la reverrais… Je voulais lui faire confiance moi aussi, et tout comme Shinichi, je pensais que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'aider contre son gré. Mais quand les semaines et les mois sont passés, sans que je reçoive aucune nouvelle, alors j'ai commencé à avoir peur qu'elle se soit décidé à affronter ses problèmes…de la pire des façons. Shinichi a tout fait pour me soutenir à ce moment là, c'est même de là que sont venus toutes ses rumeurs autour de nous. Les rumeurs comme quoi nous finirions par nous marier avant la fin du lycée. J'ai fini par y croire moi aussi mais lui… Parfois je me demande s'il ne me verra jamais autrement que comme une amie d'enfance ou une petite sœur qui a besoin de son aide… d'autres fois, je me demande s'il n'avait pas peur d'abuser de ma faiblesse s'il s'était rapproché de moi de trop près. Ca aurait été tout à fait son genre, si jamais il avait été…s'il était amoureux de moi, il voudrait que je l'aime en retour parce que je voudrais trouver le bonheur avec lui, pas parce que je ne voudrais plus me sentir seule. »

Ran baissa un regard attendri vers celle qu'elle avait installé sur ses genoux.

« D'ailleurs, je me demande parfois si cette affaire qui le maintient loin de moi, cette affaire dont il ne veux jamais me parler… Peut-être qu'en réalité, cet idiot est parti à la recherche de Shiho, peut-être même qu'il l'a déjà retrouvé et qu'il l'aide à faire face à ses problèmes. Et si c'est réellement le cas, peut-être qu'un beau jour, je les reverrais tout les deux... Je suis sans doute une idiote d'imaginer ce genre de chose mais c'est uniquement de cette manière que je peux supporter leur absence, quelquefois même…Quelquefois il m'est arrivé d'imaginer que Shinichi et Conan était en fait une seule et même personne, et que, si c'était le cas, peut-être que toi et Shiho… C'est stupide tu ne trouves pas ? Mais vous leur ressemblez tellement et vous êtes si mature pour votre âge…»

Malgré tout ses efforts pour le déchiffrer, le visage de la jeune femme demeura impénétrable à la fillette qui le scrutait d'un air énigmatique, en s'efforçant de dissimuler son trouble. C'était indiscutablement de la tendresse qui se reflétait dans ses yeux au point d'en illuminer la pénombre, mais la chimiste était incapable de décider si elle s'adressait à la petite Haibara ou bien à une autre personne. Et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'amusement dans le sourire de la lycéenne malgré ses paroles ne manquait pas de renforcer les soupçons de la scientifique.

« Et si c'était réellement le cas, si je ne faisais qu'un avec cette personne qui a trahie ta confiance, qu'est ce que tu ferais, dis moi ? Est-ce que tu me regarderais de la même façon ? »

Même si elle cligna légèrement des yeux face à la question de la fillette, le sourire de Ran demeura sur son visage sans laisser transparaître la moindre rancœur ni le moindre trouble.

« Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Elle n'aurait même pas besoin de me poser la question, tu sais… »

« Mais je ne suit pas Shiho, alors est ce que tu pourrais me le dire ? »

Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres pour séparer les yeux de la fillette de ceux de la jeune femme qui s'était penché sur elle, au point que leurs nez s'effleuraient presque, mais pour autant, aucune d'elles ne semblait en mesure de déchiffrer les émotions de l'autre.

« Je me suis toujours comporté avec toi, de la même façon que je l'aurait fait avec elle, alors ça ne changerait rien, ou presque rien, que vous ne soyez qu'une seule et même personne. »

« Presque rien ? »

« Oui presque rien. Parce que tu n'es pas Shiho, même en admettant que tu aies pu porter ce nom un jour… »

Haibara ne parvenait pas à comprendre les sentiments qui l'enveloppaient, que ce soit les siens ou ceux qu'elle déchiffrait dans la douce caresse qui parcourait sa joue.

Lorsque Ran commença éloigner doucement sa main du visage de la fillette, celle-ci referma timidement la sienne dessus avec un regard légèrement implorant.

Entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour expliquer les raisons de son geste à la jeune femme, la fillette finit cependant par les refermer dans un soupir résigné tout en écartant les doigts qu'elle avait posé sur le poignet de la lycéenne, mais cette dernière, loin de profiter de sa liberté de mouvement qui lui était rendue, demeura figée dans son geste.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté sur cet instant que Shiho ne voulait pas voir passer, cet instant qui se prolongeait tandis qu'elle frottait doucement sa joue contre la paume de son ancienne amie.

Et au moment où le temps sembla se mouvoir à nouveau, en même temps que la main qu'il avait figé dans son mouvement, la chimiste ferma doucement les yeux pour dissimuler la tristesse qui s'y reflétait, avant de les rouvrir brusquement quand elle se sentit soulevé par un ange pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'un visage qui ressemblait tellement à celui de sa sœur. Un visage qui exprimait une tendresse aussi intense que celle d'Akemi mais qui était pourtant différente de l'affection d'une grande sœur.

« Tu sait, Ai, même si je t'aime autant que Shiho, je ne peux pas vous aimer toutes les deux de la même façon. Un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi…. »

Pas un son ne franchit les lèvres tremblotantes de la fillette tandis qu'elle referma doucement ses bras autour du cou de sa grande sœur. Oui, après tout c'était sans doute de cette manière qu'il fallait voir les choses. Si Akemi était la grande sœur de Shiho, alors Ran était celle d'Haibara. Mais elle, qu'est ce qu'elle était pour Ran ? Qu'est ce qu'elle serait pour elle ?

La réponse à la question devint brusquement aussi superflue que la question elle-même, de même que les doutes de la scientifique sur son avenir s'étaient dissipés pour laisser la place à une certitude, elle était heureuse à l'instant présent et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Chacune des deux occupantes de la pièce se laissa enfermer dans cet instant, et ce n'est qu'au moment où le minuscule souffle qui effleurait son cou avait fini par laisser la place à la respiration régulière d'une petite dormeuse que Ran se décida à en sortir.

S'allongeant doucement sur son lit, la lycéenne serra doucement contre elle la petite orpheline, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait avec un petit garçon le jour où elle l'avait retrouvé face à un cadavre, celui d'une jeune femme dont elle avait déjà contemplé le sourire paisible auparavant. Sur le dessin qu'une amie avait fait de sa grande sœur, une amie qu'elle espérait revoir un jour aux côtés de son ami d'enfance. Ces deux là, ils se ressemblaient tellement que cela ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire quand elle les contemplait à leur insu.

Est-ce qu'un jour ils cesseraient enfin de lui dissimuler ce qu'ils étaient réellement pour la protéger ? Et est-ce que ce jour là, elle aussi n'aurait plus besoin de leur dissimuler ses sentiments ? Des sentiments qui avait été encore, il y a quelques mois, un mystère bien plus grand que tout ceux résolu par Shinichi. Un mystère qu'elle avait du résoudre seule sans l'aide d'un détective. Et contrairement au Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle, il lui arrivait d'avoir des doutes sur la conclusion à laquelle l'avaient mené les indices quelle avait patiemment recueillis… Que ce soit à propos d'un détective, d'une criminelle…ou d'elle-même…


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Ran demeurait devant la porte depuis plusieurs minutes, la main figée à quelques centimètres de l'innocente paroi de bois, essayant de donner une forme tangible à la peur insidieuse qui lui comprimait la poitrine. La peur de se retrouver face à une porte close, une porte qui demeurerait close si elle y frappait. La peur d'être environnée par le silence qui engloutirait le nom qu'elle murmurerait timidement, dans l'espoir de voir la personne qui le portait lui renvoyait en écho le sien.

Mais il y avait pire que le silence, les regrets. Les mêmes regrets qui s'étaient accumulés au fil des mois, des mois à être rongée par les remords parce qu'elle n'avait pas osé franchir une simple porte comme celle-ci.

Un sourire mélancolique plissa les lèvres de la lycéenne tandis qu'elle laissait ses doigts effleurer la peinture blanche qui imprégnait le couvercle de cette boite où se trouvait ses espoirs. Une boite dont elle craignait de découvrir qu'elle était vide.

Pourquoi se faire des illusions à ce sujet ? La petite Haibara était parti loin, très loin et ne reviendrait sans doute jamais plus, alors qu'est ce qu'elle espérait trouver dans cette chambre où elle avait vécu ce qui avait du être les mois les plus heureux de sa vie ? Qui est ce qu'elle espérait y trouver ? La même personne qu'elle avait serrée dans ses bras lors de la fête qu'elle avait organisé pour son départ ?

Sonoko s'était gentiment moqué d'elle ce soir là. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit déjà ?

_« Tu sais, Ran, en vous voyant, on se serait demandé si vous n'aviez pas échangé vos places. Celle qui avait l'air d'une petite fille suppliant sa grande sœur de rester avec elle, ce n'était pas cette petite que tu as pris dans tes bras. »_

Sa camarade de classe n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer que les habitudes avaient la vie dure lorsqu'elle avait vu Ran se diriger vers la maison du professeur Agasa le lendemain après les cours. Pourquoi faire cela alors qu'elle n'avait plus personne à y raccompagner après l'école ? L'air attristé de la lycéenne face à ses mots n'était pas passé inaperçu à sa meilleure amie, aussi avait-elle essayé de changer de sujet.

_« A moins que ce ne soit pas la maison du professeur qui t'intéresse mais celle de son voisin ? L'insupportable maniaque des enquêtes qui t'as négligé tout ces mois avant de revenir ce matin, pour te présenter ses excuses d'un air de chien battu ? »_

L'absence de réaction de la victime de sa provocation avait effacé instantanément le rictus narquois de Sonoko. Et ni les réponses évasives de Ran à ses question, ni le sourire rassurant qu'elle s'était efforcé d'afficher, n'avait réussi à faire disparaître l'inquiétude qui se reflétait dans les yeux de son amie d'enfance.

La jeune fille avait préféré ne pas insister et attendre que Ran lui confie d'elle-même ce qui la troublait tant, mais la question qu'elle lui avait innocemment posée malgré son air moqueur ne s'était pas éloigné avec elle, au détour de la rue où elles s'étaient séparées. Elle avait persisté dans la conscience de la lycéenne tandis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la maison du savant et elle se présentait maintenant sous la forme d'une porte.

_« Qu'est ce que je suis venu faire ici ? »_

Retrouver une personne dont la présence lui manquait ? Une personne qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revoir tant que la petite Haibara serait auprès d'elle, mais qui n'allait pas réapparaître pour autant si cette dernière disparaissait…

Ran finit par trouver la force de répondre à cette question et de faire ce qu'elle aurait du faire il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Ouvrir cette porte que la personne qu'elle aimait avait refermée derrière elle.

La jeune femme s'était mentalement préparé au pire, aussi manqua-t-elle de défaillir quand elle se rendit compte que son espérance se trouvait encore dans cette boite où elle s'était enfermé tout ce temps…

Serrant les dents pour étouffer le cri qu'elle sentait monter du fond de sa gorge, la lycéenne fixa d'un air éperdue cette hallucination qui persistait à demeurer à quelques mètres d'elle, sur cette chaise où elle s'était si souvent installé, une petite fille timide sur les genoux.

Tout en s'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement de la main qui agrippait la poignée qu'elle s'était enfin décidé à abaisser, Ran fit de son mieux pour résister à la tentation de murmurer le nom de celle qu'elle aimait, de peur que cette fragile illusion qui faisait battre son coeur à tout rompre ne se dissipe dès l'instant où elle aurait brisé le silence qui l'environnait.

Après s'être abandonnée longtemps à la contemplation de ce visage qui ne lui était longtemps apparu qu'à travers le miroir du temps, un miroir qui ne lui montrait celle qui s'y reflétait que sous la forme de cette petite fille fragile qui avait disparu il y a dix ans de cela, la jeune femme se décida à faire un pas en direction de celle qui avait enfin pris la place de son reflet. Un pas qui fut suivis d'un autre, puis de huit autres encore, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à son but.

La chimiste était demeuré hypnotisée par le regard de cette personne qui portait enfin le même nom qu'elle, aussi n'avait-elle pas remarqué l'arrivée de celle qui venait de briser sa transe en refermant doucement ses bras autour d'elle.

Pour autant, il n'y eut pas la moindre expression de surprise pour se refléter sur ce miroir où Ran contemplait à son tour celle dont elle sentait les cheveux caresser sa joue tandis qu'elle s'était penchée vers elle.

Fermant les yeux, la lycéenne murmura doucement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à l'oreille de celle qui l'avait suscité.

« Tu m'attendais ? »

La seule réponse que perçût jeune femme fût le silence, la chaleur de celle qui ne se décidait pas à le briser, et la douce caresse de la main qu'elle laissait glisser le long du visage de celle qui attendait qu'elle le fasse. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, la question s'enfonça dans la tendresse qui avait submergé Ran, si bien qu'elle avait totalement disparu de sa conscience quand la scientifique se décida à ne plus la laisser en suspens..

« Non. J'espérais que tu viendrais mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses…. »

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu cette voix, même si ses intonations mélancoliques avaient fait vibrer pendant des mois celle d'une fillette. Une voix qui semblait se confondre avec le silence tant elle s'y glissait avec aisance, après avoir effleuré en un souffle la conscience de celle à qui les paroles qu'elle exprimait s'étaient adressées. Une voix que ne semblait faire vibrer aucune émotion, sauf à ceux qui avaient une oreille suffisamment attentive pour en capter les nuances.

« J'ai hésité à venir, tu sais. J'avais peur… »

« De quoi est ce que tu avais peur, Ran ? »

Son propre nom devenait étrangement poétique tandis qu'il était prononcé par cette voix aussi douce que timide.

« J'avais peur de t'imposer ma présence. Je voulais que tu restes libre de l'accepter…ou de la refuser… »

Ecartant sa main de la joue de celle qui l'étreignait, Shiho la referma délicatement sur le bras qui entourait ses épaules avant de le lever doucement mais fermement vers son visage.

« j'avais peur, moi aussi. »

Ran sentit un frisson parcourir la peau sur laquelle elle laissait glisser ses doigts, obtempérant ainsi à la requête silencieuse de son amie.

Demeurant les yeux fermés, la jeune femme n'en contempla pas moins le visage qu'elle voulait tant revoir, ce visage dont elle sentait la délicatesse des traits, mais lorsque sa main effleura doucement ses lèvres, elle fût incapable de se contenter de l'admirer de cette façon.

Ouvrant timidement les yeux, Shiho se retrouva face, non plus à son reflet, mais au regard de celle qui s'interposait à présent entre elle et son miroir. Si la tendresse qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la lycéenne était déjà la plus douce des caresses pour la chimiste, elle ne fût cependant pas suffisante au goût de Ran. Posant de nouveau ses mains sur le visage de la scientifique, la jeune femme se pencha vers elle avant de laisser doucement ses lèvres effleurer les siennes.

Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle voulait contempler celle qui se dissimulait derrière la petite Haibara, dans tout les sens du terme. Si longtemps qu'elle voulait voir et sentir de nouveau cette personne qui avait continuellement peur de faire souffrir les autres. Cette personne dont elle sentait qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la brusquer tandis qu'elle l'embrassait doucement, timidement, avec une tendresse et une délicatesse telle que Ran souhaitait de tout son cœur que cette communion si intime se prolonge le plus longtemps possible, même si la scientifique ne faisait rien pour s'imposer auprès d'elle. Non, elle ne faisait rien pour cela, et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme voulait se fondre dans cette présence et non pas seulement la sentir auprès d'elle.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle désirait faire disparaître cette solitude et cette tristesse qu'elle sentait dans la peur comme dans la retenue de sa compagne, lui faire comprendre qu'elle désirait la voir vivre et être heureuse, mais aussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle-même désirait être heureuse grâce à elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le contact brûlant d'une larme sur la main qui était imprégné de la douce chaleur de son amie, Ran ouvrit les yeux avant de détacher doucement son front de celui de la chimiste.

Mordillant ses lèvres tremblotantes, la scientifique les entrouvrit doucement, en levant vers la lycéenne un regard rendu humide par les larmes qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir.

« Ran, je…je… »

S'efforçant de redonner un rythme normal à sa respiration, Shiho étouffa un hoquet.

« Je suis…Je…suis… »

Qu'est ce qu'elle était ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle avait déjà été plusieurs fois dévorée par un sentiment si intense qu'il avait fait voler en éclat la façade qu'elle maintenait entre elle et ses émotions, entre ses sentiments et les autres, le désespoir d'avoir été séparé de sa sœur. Mais ce sentiment qui lui resserrait le cœur à l'instant présent, cette émotion qui la faisait frissonner devant le regard éberlué de son amie, ce sentiment n'était en aucune façon lié à une séparation, il avait été au contraire suscité par l'absence de toute séparation entre elle et la personne qu'elle aimait. Oui, il n'y avait plus rien pour s'interposer entre elles, ni l'organisation, ni le détective qui avait provoqué sa chute.

Pour la première fois, elle ne ressentait ni la présence terrifiante de ceux qui l'avaient oppressé toute sa vie, ni celle rassurante du détective qui l'avait protégé, le détective qui s'était interposé entre elle et son bonheur, de la même manière que le syndicat s'était interposé entre elle et sa sœur. Cet imbécile qui avait été la personne la plus proche d'elle pendant des mois, une personne qui lui avait donné envie de vivre, mais qui la maintenait éloigné de celle qui pouvait lui donner envie d'être heureuse, celle qu'elle avait envie de voir trouver le bonheur avec une personne digne de le lui apporter…

Non, la seule présence qu'elle sentait auprès d'elle maintenant, était celle de la jeune fille qui la serrait doucement dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Pleure… »

Ce n'était pas un ordre qu'elle lui donnait, elle avait formulé sa requête d'une voix aussi douce que compréhensive.

Le tremblement de la chimiste s'accentua sans qu'elle parvienne à comprendre le sens de la demande qui lui était faite.

« Pleure si tu es heureuse, pleure si tu es malheureuse, pleure si tu es aussi heureuse que malheureuse, pleure si tu as envie de pleurer…Mais s'il te plait Shiho, cesse de souffrir, cesse d'avoir peur de te montrer telle que tu es. Cesse de tout garder pour toi, tes malheurs comme ton bonheur. »

Le regard que la scientifique leva vers la lycéenne était plus éperdu que jamais, avant que celle-ci ne reprenne la parole en souriant tristement malgré la tendresse qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux comme dans ses caresses.

« Je veux te voir malheureuse, pour pouvoir te consoler. Je veux te voir heureuse, pour être heureuse à mon tour. Je veux te voir, toi. Je veux voir cette personne qui m'a embrassé, je veux la voir ne plus avoir peur ni de blesser les autres, ni d'être blessée par les autres. Je ne veux plus te voir avoir peur de tes sentiments et de ce que les autres peuvent en penser. Je…Je veux…je ne veux plus cacher ce que je ressens à ceux que j'aime, je ne veux plus souffrir en faisant cela, et je ne veux plus te voir souffrir en faisant la même chose. »

Et face à la chaleur des sentiments comme du corps qu'elle sentait à travers la chemise qu'elle agrippait faiblement d'une main tremblante, Shiho cessa de retenir les larmes comme les émotions qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle-même depuis des mois. La tristesse d'avoir perdu sa seule famille. La rancœur à l'égard du détective qui n'avait pas pu sauver sa sœur comme à l'égard de la criminelle qui avait été responsable de sa mort, et de celles de tant d'autres innocents. La joie de se sentir encore en vie quand elle s'éveillait chaque matin depuis sa fuite hors du syndicat. Le bonheur d'être environnée par la sollicitude d'un vieux savant, le courage d'un lycéen fanatique de Sherlock Holmes et l'innocence de ces trois enfants qui lui avaient offert leur amitié. Tout ces souvenirs, toutes ces souffrances comme toute ces joies, tout cela se mélangeait dans les larmes que Ran essuyait doucement en passant sa main le long du sillon qu'elles creusaient.

Lorsqu'elle n'eût plus de larme à verser, Shiho ferma doucement les yeux en se blottissant contre celle qui avait resserré son étreinte. Ce sentiment ne s'était pas dissipé en même temps que les larmes qu'il lui avait fait verser, au contraire il semblait gagner en intensité au point de la faire presque suffoquer mais petit à petit, ses souffrances se dissipèrent tandis que ce sentiment indéfinissable perdurait. Le fardeau qu'elle avait senti peser sur elle s'était évanoui, au point qu'elle se sentait à présent légère, si légère qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler dans les airs si son ange gardien n'avait pas maintenu contre lui cette âme qu'il avait libéré de ses peurs comme de ses crimes.

Au moment où elle leva doucement ses paupières pour adresser un regard de bonheur et de gratitude à celle qui continuait de faire glisser ses doigts le long de ses joues, que les larmes avaient rendues humides, la chimiste sentit le rythme des battements du cœur contre lequel elle avait posé son oreille gagner en intensité. Refermant sa main autour de celle de Ran, la chimiste la fit glisser doucement le long de son corps jusqu'à la poser délicatement sur son propre cœur, qui avait commencé à s'harmoniser avec cette merveilleuse musique qu'elle continuait d'entendre.

Le léger rougissement qui avait coloré le visage de la lycéenne arracha un sourire attendri à la scientifique. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que les deux jeunes filles continuaient d'écouter leurs deux cœurs battre à l'unisson, de longues minutes avant qu'une voix timide ne résonnent au sein de la plus douce et la plus silencieuse des mélodies.

« Shiho, je…je voudrais que tu…Est-ce que tu pourrais… »

« Oui ? »

Ran ferma les yeux d'un air gêné en murmurant sa requête.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais…me serrer dans tes bras ? Cela faisait si longtemps que je voulait que ce soit toi qui le fasses…qui puisse le faire… »

Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de la lycéenne, la scientifique se leva avant de poser délicatement les mains sur les épaules de son amie pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme s'installait devant ce miroir, mais auparavant elle avait toujours eue une petite fille sur ses genoux quand elle le faisait, une petite fille dont elle brossait délicatement les cheveux, de la même manière que l'avait fait sa grande sœur avant elle.

Mais aujourd'hui cette fillette avait définitivement disparue pour laisser la place à celle qui l'entourait tendrement de ses bras, tout en laissant ses doigts glisser lentement le long de la chevelure d'un noir de jais sur laquelle elle frottait doucement sa joue.

Après avoir écarté avec délicatesse les longs fils sombres dont elle sentait le contact soyeux contre la peau de son visage, la chimiste déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou qu'elle venait de dévoiler.

Si ce simple baiser avait déjà suffit à faire frémir Ran, elle contempla son propre visage devenir écarlate quand elle vit celle qui l'étreignait défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche, avant d'y glisser doucement sa main.

Le murmure suppliant de la jeune femme mourut sur ses lèvres devant la délicatesse des doigts qui parcouraient doucement son corps dénudé. Du reste la scientifique interrompit très vite son exploration lorsqu'elle sentit le cœur de celle qu'elle aimait contre la paume de sa main.

Baissant doucement ses paupières, la chimiste se laissa envahir par la douceur et la chaleur qu'elle découvrait, avant de se laisser doucement bercer au rythme de la respiration irrégulière de son amie. Et chacune des oscillations qui soulevaient sa main lui rappelait que celle qu'elle étreignait était en vie et à quel point elle était heureuse de pouvoir constater ce simple état de fait : celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde vivait encore. Elle était là, elle demeurait là, elle n'était pas seulement présente auprès d'elle, mais présente quelque part dans ce monde qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Celle dont elle sentait la main se poser doucement sur la sienne à travers le tissu de sa chemise était là, avec ses peurs, sa timidité et ses appréhensions certes, mais elle était là et surtout elle était heureuse d'être là, auprès d'elle.

« Merci…. »

Ran émergea doucement du monde de sensations nouvelles dans laquelle son amie l'avait plongé, un monde dans lequel elle désirait s'enfoncer un peu plus tandis qu'elle gardait ses yeux clos, un monde dans lequel elle s'attardait, au lieu de répondre aux doux murmure que lui avait glissé dans l'oreille celle dont elle n'avait jamais senti la tendresse de manière aussi intime qu'à l'instant présent.

« Merci de m'avoir donné envie de devenir une adulte. »

« Tu était déjà une adulte avant de me rencontrer. Tu as vécu tellement plus de chose que moi, tu as tellement plus souffert que moi… »

« Oui, les adultes souffrent et c'est bien pour ça que sans toi, j'aurais tout fait pour rester une petite fille…Pour ne plus souffrir et ne plus faire souffrir les autres. Mais c'est toi qui m'as appris que les adultes pouvaient aussi m'apporter le bonheur, que ma sœur n'était pas une exception. C'est toi qui m'as appris quel genre d'adulte je voulais devenir. »

La lycéenne se mit à sourire tendrement en laissant son autre main se poser sur celle qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Et tu es l'une des deux personnes qui m'as apprises à faire face à mes problèmes au lieu de toujours compter sur les autres pour les résoudre à ma place… »

Shiho se mit à sourire à son tour.

« Moi, il m'a fallu trois personnes pour apprendre cela. Une petite fille, un imbécile de détective…et toi… »

Pendant un court instant, les deux jeunes filles sentirent auprès d'elle la présence de celui qui les avait réunis sans le savoir, la seule personne qui était en mesure de les séparer aussi. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son amie presser doucement la sienne contre son cœur, la chimiste fût obligée de constater avec soulagement que le détective n'y avait pas la même place qu'elle.

« Ran, est ce que tu pourrais…m'aider…Est ce que tu voudrais…devenir totalement une adulte avec moi ? »

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, la lycéenne contempla le visage de son amie dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, un visage sur lequel se reflétait le même mélange de timidité, d'incertitude et de désir que sur le sien… Le désir de ne plus rien sentir entre elles, que ce soit des secrets que l'on gardait pour soi afin de protéger l'autre, la peur de perdre celle qu'on aimait, ou l'incertitude sur l'amour qu'on éprouvait pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la jeune femme écarter doucement sa main, Shiho retira la sienne de la chemise qu'elle avait entrouverte, permettant ainsi à celle qu'elle venait de libérer de son étreinte de se lever doucement de sa chaise, pour lui faire face autrement que par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir.

Entraînant doucement la scientifique vers le lit qu'elle avait plusieurs fois partagé avec une certaine petite fille, Ran invita silencieusement son amie à s'y asseoir à ses côtés.

Obtempérant à la requête de celle qu'elle aimait, la chimiste baissa timidement les yeux, hésitant à franchir d'elle même le seuil de ce monde qu'elle voulait explorer avec celle qui avait remplacé sa grande sœur, de toutes les façons possibles…

Lorsqu'elle sentit Ran l'enlacer tendrement, Shiho consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers elle, pour se perdre dans la tendresse qui se reflétait dans le regard compréhensif de celle qui se penchait doucement, de manière à ce que leur lèvres entrent en contact de nouveau.

Et ce baiser suffit à faire s'évanouir les dernières traces de la peur qui avait hanté la chimiste la majeure partie de sa vie, la peur de blesser les autres ou d'être blessé par les autres…De la même manière que ce baiser ôta à Ran les dernières traces de l'incertitude qui l'avait toujours rongé depuis la séparation de ses parents, l'incertitude de voir revenir la personne qu'on aimait. Que ce soit une mère, un ami d'enfance ou celle qui avait pris sa place dans son cœur…


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ran ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle sentait la brise marine lui caresser le visage. Ce n'était pas la morsure du froid qui la faisait frissonner, non, c'était une douce fraîcheur, une fraîcheur qui effleurait sa peau sans pour autant réellement la toucher, quelque chose de semblable aux doigts de Shiho lorsqu'ils avaient doucement glissé le long de son corps.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, la jeune femme les tourna vers celle qu'elle avait emmené dans cet endroit si particulier pour elle.

Elle n'était plus revêtue de noir cette fois, bien au contraire la longue robe qui révélait ses formes tout en les dissimulant était d'un rouge éclatant. Un rouge sombre mais qui n'avait rien d'agressif pour autant, une nuance particulière de rouge entre la teinte écarlate du sang et celle rosâtre d'un pétale de cerisier, une couleur unique en son genre, identique à celle de cette mèche qu'elle écartait délicatement pour éviter que le vent que lui renvoyait la mer ne la rabatte sur ses yeux.

Mais par-dessus cette robe, la chimiste avait enfilé une veste grise identique à celle que son amie lui avait offerte avant leur séparation. Une nuance de gris particulièrement riche, ce n'était pas celle d'une couleur qui aurait perdu son éclat au point de devenir méconnaissable, c'était une couleur qui était à mi-chemin entre la blancheur la plus immaculée et la noirceur la plus obscure, une couleur qui n'exprimait plus la mélancolie pour elle mais la sérénité.

Un sourire énigmatique plissa les lèvres de la lycéenne. Depuis quand avait-elle été aussi attentive à la richesse des nuances, au point d'apprécier des subtilités auquel elle avait été aveugle auparavant ?

Est-ce que le monde avait changé ? Non, c'était sa vision du monde qui s'était enrichie, pas le monde en lui-même. Elle ne découvrait pas un nouvel univers qui lui avait été dissimulé jusque là, elle voyait ce qui l'entourait sous une autre perspective, que ce soit sa vie, le mariage de ses parents, Shinichi, Shiho, ou elle même.

Qu'est ce qui avait changé en elle ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait fait changer ? Qui est ce qui l'avait fait changer ?

La réponse était juste devant elle, sous la forme d'une jeune fille qui souriait en admirant le reflux des vagues, une jeune fille qui s'était dévoilé à elle complètement, au sens propre comme au figuré. Oui, il y a quelques heures à peine, il n'y avait eu plus la moindre chose pour s'interposer entre elle, que ce soit une organisation criminelle, des mensonges, des non-dits, quelqu'un d'autre, ou même un vêtement…

Ran se remémora cet événement qui avait marqué un tournant dans leurs vies respectives, cet événement qui s'était étalé non pas sur quelques instants mais plusieurs longues minutes, le moment où elles avaient pleinement pénétré dans le monde des adultes. Un monde de sensations nouvelles, de sentiments nouveaux, un monde tout en nuances, un monde qu'elles désiraient explorer ensemble.

Et parmi toutes ses nuances, l'une d'entre elle s'était imposé à la lycéenne, dans toute sa simplicité et toute sa complexité. Elle avait toujours désiré l'affection des autres, non elle avait toujours eue besoin de ressentir leur affection et leur sollicitude, sous une forme ou sous une autre. Que ce soit la tendresse d'un père qui la voyait toujours comme une petite fille, celle différente d'une mère qui faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à devenir une jeune femme, l'exubérance d'une amie qui voulait découvrir le monde de l'adolescence avec elle et enfin l'amour d'un détective qui l'avait toujours protégé, que ce soit des criminels ou de la solitude.

Shinichi… Quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé, quelqu'un qui l'aimait, mais aussi quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin d'être aimé, quelqu'un qui avait besoin des sentiments des autres pour être heureux, mais qui n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre. Elle l'avait toujours admiré pour son courage et son intelligence, mais avant tout pour sa force de caractère qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa propre faiblesse, une force sur laquelle elle avait longtemps eu besoin de se reposer.

Mais Shiho… C'était autre chose qui l'avait attiré vers elle. Une faiblesse ? Une faiblesse qui lui aurait fait prendre conscience de sa propre force ? Une faiblesse qui l'avait poussé à aller secourir celle qui avait besoin d'elle, que ce soit en allant adresser la parole à une jeune fille taciturne ou en allant secourir une petite fille seule, seule face à la solitude, seule face à ceux qui l'avait enfermé dans la solitude ? Non, ce n'était pas exactement une faiblesse, pas seulement. C'était un vide, un vide qu'elle avait désiré combler, un vide que la mort d'une sœur avait rendu plus profond encore… Oui, c'était cela qu'elle avait ressenti chez elle sans comprendre ce que c'était, un désir. Non pas le désir de vivre, mais de vivre pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui lui donnerait envie de vivre, une personne qui l'aimerait, et qu'elle aimerait en retour pour ça.

Ran avait toujours été dans l'incertitude vis-à-vis de son ami d'enfance parce qu'elle s'était toujours vu comme quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'être aimé, non pas quelqu'un qui pourrait susciter l'amour d'une autre personne. Shinichi pouvait l'aimer comme une amie qui avait besoin d'être soutenue, une grande sœur qu'il avait le devoir de protéger, mais pouvait-il avoir besoin de se sentir aimé par elle ? Ne pas être aimé comme un ami ou comme un grand frère mais comme…autre chose ? Une personne avec qui elle aurait pu partager des choses, des moments qui ne pouvait être partagé ni avec des amis ni au sein d'une famille.

En rencontrant Shiho, elle avait fait face à une personne qui désirait être aimé par elle, une personne qui voulait une amie qui l'accepterait pour ce qu'elle était, mais surtout quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était, une personne qui lui donnerait envie d'aimer à son tour celle qu'elle voyait se refléter dans son miroir…

Cette vérité s'était laissée entrapercevoir à travers les multiples indices que la lycéenne avait récolté sans vraiment les voir au cours de tout ces mois où elle avait fréquenté la scientifique, mais elle ne s'était dévoilé à elle qu'au cours de ce moment où ce n'était plus une amie ni une petite sœur qu'elle avait serré dans ses bras mais une adulte.

Pendant longtemps, Ran avait craint autant que désiré ce moment où elle sentirait la présence de la personne qu'elle aimait de la manière la plus intime possible, ce moment où plus aucun faux-semblant n'était possible, ce moment qui ne pouvait pas être partagé, ni avec un ami d'enfance, ni avec une amie…

C'était cette même crainte comme ce même désir qu'elle avait ressenti chez la chimiste.

La jeune femme avait longtemps imaginé la manière dont Shinichi se serait comporté avec elle dans ce moment là, la manière dont il s'y serait pris pour dissiper la peur d'être blessé qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué d'exprimer devant lui. Non pas la peur de souffrir face à son manque de délicatesse mais la peur d'être abandonnée par la personne à qui elle aurait tout confié, son corps, son cœur mais aussi ses rêves. La peur de voir sa propre histoire d'amour s'achever de la même façon que celle dont elle avait longtemps essayé de réécrire la fin, la romance vécue par ses parents.

Telle qu'elle s'imaginait le détective, il l'aurait sûrement rassuré en lui montrant la force de ses sentiments, l'intensité de son désir de la voir heureuse, sa détermination à se montrer digne de remplir la promesse qu'ils auraient échangé. Oui, les choses se seraient déroulées ainsi avec lui, il l'aurait rassuré par sa tendresse mais avant tout par sa force, une force qui n'était pas celle du champion de karaté qui avait été à l'origine de sa vocation. Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas se dérouler ainsi avec Shiho. Elles ne s'étaient pas déroulées ainsi.

La scientifique l'avait rassuré en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait interrompre le moment qu'elles étaient en train de vivre ensemble dès l'instant où elle le désirerait. Elle lui avait bien fait sentir qu'elle ne vivrait pas cela comme un abandon, qu'elle comprendrait que ses sentiments ne seraient pas les mêmes que les siens et qu'il était inutile de se forcer à les partager si elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot pour lui faire comprendre mais elle l'avait exprimé dans la retenue de ses caresses, comme dans cette question qui s'était reflété à chaque instant dans son regard.

Oui, Shiho l'avait avant tout rassuré par la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. En un sens, elle aussi l'avait rassuré par la force de ses sentiments mais une force différente de celle de Shinichi, la force de croire en l'autre, la force de le laisser être heureux de la manière qu'il désirait et non pas de la manière dont on désirait soi-même qu'il le soit.

Une force que Ran avait toujours voulu posséder elle-même, que ce soit avec son ami d'enfance ou avec ses parents

Se rapprochant silencieusement de celle qu'elle aimait, la jeune femme l'enlaça tendrement avant de saisir délicatement entre ses doigts les mèches de cheveux auburn soulevées par le vent.

La chimiste ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer aussi bien par l'écho du reflux des vagues que par la douce musique du cœur de son amie. Une musique silencieuse dont le mouvement harmonieux était celui de la poitrine qu'elle soulevait et contre laquelle Ran serrait la chimiste.

Il s'écoula un long moment avant qu'une dissonance ne viennent troubler la mélodie, celle des pas d'un détective qui était venu se recueillir dans ce lieu isolé qui avait une signification particulière pour lui.

C'était ici, sur ce quai, qu'un petit garçon avait confié à une petite fille son rêve de devenir détective, et que celle-ci lui avait confié en retour son rêve de vivre de nouveau dans une famille unie.

Le temps avait passé, et ce n'était plus comme une petite fille timide qu'il la voyait, ce n'était plus comme cela qu'il voulait la voir, et ce n'était plus comme cela qu'elle lui apparaissait à l'instant présent. Il était venu ici pour trouver le courage de lui confier plus qu'un rêve. Le courage de lui confier tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué, que ce soit ses sentiments ou la vérité sur le petit Conan Edogawa. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance, qu'il ne la voyait plus comme une personne qu'il cherchait à protéger.

S'il ne s'attendait pas à faire face directement à son amie d'enfance dans cet endroit, il s'attendait encore moins à revoir avec elle l'une des rares criminelles qu'il n'avait pas livrée à la justice après l'avoir démasqué.

Même si l'idée que la petite Haibara et celle qu'il avait tiré d'un appartement en flamme étaient une seule et même personne l'avait plusieurs fois effleuré, elle n'était jamais resté bien longtemps dans sa conscience avant qu'il ne l'écarte. A présent, il ne pouvait plus le faire, et il était bien forcé de se demander pourquoi il l'avait fait auparavant.

Parce qu'il se sentait déjà en partie responsable de la mort de sa sœur, et qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à la possibilité qu'il aurait pu éviter toute cette tragédie qui s'était abattu sur eux, s'il n'avait pas laissé une criminelle lui échapper en toute connaissance de cause ? Parce qu'il se moquait de ce qu'avait pu être Haibara auparavant pour ne plus voir que ce qu'elle était à l'instant présent ? Parce qu'il préférait attendre qu'elle lui confie d'elle même la vérité qu'il avait entrevu ? Pour toutes ces raisons à la fois ?

Et puis après tout, quel importance cela pouvait faire ? Peu importait ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, peu lui importait ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux c'était ce qu'il allait dire à Ran, ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire, puisqu'à présent, il n'était peut être plus nécessaire de lui parler du petit Conan.

« Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu… »

A qui s'adressait-il ? A celle dont il voyait enfin le véritable visage ou bien à celle qui voyait enfin son véritable visage ? Aucune des trois personnes qui étaient réuni face à la mer ne connaissait la réponse à cette question, et aucune ne cherchait à la connaître.

« Oui, mais je pouvais voir Conan…. »

« …et tu pouvais voir Haibara. »

Les trois amis regardèrent silencieusement à quel point ils avaient changé tout en restant les mêmes. Shinichi avait définitivement perdu sa présomption, mais le sourire qu'il adressait à Ran était demeuré identique. Le sourire de Shiho n'avait plus rien de sarcastique mais c'était toujours la même mélancolie qui se reflétait dans son regard tandis qu'elle fixait le détective sans ciller. Ran avait gardé le sourire de cette petite fille qu'elle avait été, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de naïveté dans les yeux qu'elle avait levé vers son ami d'enfance.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé… »

Le sourire de la chimiste se fit plus désabusé face aux paroles du détective.

« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées…. »

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage de la lycéenne sans qu'on puisse déceler le moindre regret dans son regard.

« Beaucoup de choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes… »

Shinichi plissa légèrement les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer dans les yeux de son amie d'enfance le sens de ses paroles. Mais pour la première fois, il ne parvint pas à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Oui, beaucoup de choses avaient changés, mais après tout cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait voir sa vie comme ses relations avec Ran évoluer, au lieu de rester artificiellement bloqués par un poison expérimental.

« Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant tout ce temps… Sur ce que je ressentais pour moi, ce que tu ressentais pour moi…Et j'ai fini par arriver à une conclusion, je ne peux plus te voir comme une simple amie d'enfance. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais partager avec toi, bien plus que tout ce que nous avons déjà partagé ensemble. »

Ran soupira avant de rendre son sourire à son ami.

« Moi aussi, j'ai réfléchi, tu sais. Sur ce que tu m'as apporté, ce que nous avons partagé pendant toutes ces années, et ce que nous pourrions partager pendant toutes les années à venir. Tu as été là le jour où mes parents se sont séparés, tu été là le jour où j'ai été séparée de Shiho, le petit Conan était là le jour où nous avons été séparés… Tu es plus qu'un ami, tu as été celui qui m'a soutenu quand j'en avais besoin, celui qui partagé mes joies comme mes souffrances… »

La lycéenne hésita un court instant avant de donner au détective la clé d'un mystère bien plus important à ses yeux que tout ceux qu'il avait résolu auparavant. Un court instant qui parût interminable à Shinichi comme à Shiho. Mais au court de cet instant c'était la même résignation que Ran lu dans leurs regards. Quel que soit la réponse qu'elle leur donnerait, chacun d'eux l'accepterait sans protester, même si ce n'était pas celle qui leur aurait convenu.

« Je ne sais pas s'il existe un mot pour me permettre d'exprimer ce que tu es pour moi, tout ce que je te dois, à quel point je tient à toi… A une époque je pensais que c'était avec toi que je voulais tout partager. Je ne voulais pas seulement te confier mes rêves, mais aussi te demander de les réaliser avec moi. Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que la personne qui pourra me confier son bonheur, et qui recevra le mien en échange, ce n'était pas toi… En tout cas, ça ne peut plus être toi… »

Elle hésita un court instant à ajouter qu'elle s'excusait avant de se raviser. Après tout, il n'y avait rien dont elle devait s'excuser, elle n'avait fait que constater un fait. Certes elle avait fait un choix, mais c'était entre le bonheur des deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, même si cela ne pouvait pas être de la même manière. Lorsqu'elle avait du choisir entre rester chez son père ou bien vivre avec sa mère, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter de prendre une décision et que l'un de ses parents en souffrirait. Et c'était celui qui souffrirait le plus de son absence qui avait finalement bénéficié d'un choix qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté malgré la tristesse qu'il lui apporta.

Shinichi manqua de défaillir, autant devant le verdict rendu par la fille de la reine du barreau que par la manière dont elle avait resserré son étreinte autour de la chimiste en le prononçant.

Il était arrivé au détective de croire qu'aucune antidote à son état n'existait, et il s'était résigné, si le cas de figure se présentait, à encourager Ran à trouver le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un qui pourrait le lui apporter au lieu d'attendre dix ans le retour de celui qui ne pouvait plus lui apporter. Il s'était préparé à ce que les choses se terminent de cette façon et à accepter ce triste état de fait, mais rien au monde ne pouvait le préparer à ce qu'il se présente sous cette forme. Non, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de prévoir que la personne qui le séparerait de celle qu'il aimait serait celle qui lui aurait permis de la retrouver.

Pendant un court instant, le détective se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire un rêve aussi désagréable que dépourvu de logique, mais il finit par sortir de sa stupéfaction pour emprunter de nouveau la voie tracée par son idole. Il lui fallait bien se décider à éliminer l'impossible, son amour pour Ran, et accepter ce qui restait. Aussi improbable que cela pouvait lui paraître, cela ne pouvait être que la vérité, et il n'avait jamais été aussi bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule… Et pour une fois, il aurait préféré ne pas la connaître…

Mais de toutes manières, même s'il s'efforçait de la nier, il ne pourrait pas la changer, il aurait sans doute pu le faire auparavant mais maintenant…

Etrangement, sa meilleure ennemie ne semblait pas se réjouir de sa victoire et même si elle n'avait jamais eue de meilleure occasion de rabaisser le détective, elle s'abstint de le faire. Non, pas un mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mélancolique. Ni un sarcasme, ni une excuse. Il pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle aurait été hypocrite de s'excuser et de lui dire qu'elle aurait préféré que les choses se passent autrement. Mais il pouvait aussi voir de la compassion dans son regard…De la compassion ? Non plutôt de la compréhension… Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il ressentait pour l'avoir ressenti elle-même durant plusieurs mois, et le détective pouvait amplement constater qu'elle n'aurait souhaité cela à aucune personne au monde, surtout pas celle qui l'avait protégé et soutenu pendant tout ces mois.

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre à personne. Pas à Ran, il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait au moment où ses sentiments auraient été réciproques et il avait pourtant négligé de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à Shiho, elle l'avait plusieurs fois encouragé à prendre soin de celle qu'ils aimaient, et elle lui avait confié l'antidote temporaire grâce à laquelle il aurait pu faire sa déclaration s'il n'avait pas eu la présomption de croire qu'il pouvait être permanent. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre à lui-même, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir protégé une criminelle, que ce soit d'elle-même ou de ses ex-collègues. Pas plus qu'il ne regretterait de ne pas l'avoir livré à la justice, que ce soit lors de leur première rencontre ou après la chute du syndicat. S'il n'avait pas oublié les morts dont elle était responsable, il n'avait pas oublié non plus qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable, pas plus qu'il n'oublierait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour se racheter de crimes dont elle ne pourrait jamais effacer les conséquences. On ne pouvait pas plus remonter le cours du temps que ressusciter les morts, il le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

Shinichi Kudo ne pourrait jamais ramener à la vie ceux que Conan Edogawa n'avait pas pu sauver, que ce soit Seiji Aso ou Akemi Miyano, pas plus que Shiho Miyano ne pourrait ramener à la vie ceux que Sherry avait assassinés… Mais ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils n'auraient jamais d'autre choix que de vivre avec le poids de leurs erreurs sur la conscience, vivre en tirant des leçons de leurs échecs à défaut de pouvoir les effacer, vivre en avançant vers l'avenir au lieu de laisser les regrets vous emprisonner dans le passé…

Le sourire du lycéen était résigné mais il n'était pas forcé, pas plus que celui que lui rendirent les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face.

« Tu ne regrettes rien ? »

Shinichi secoua la tête sans perdre son sourire.

« .Même si je regrette ce qui s'est passé, je ne regretterais jamais ce que j'ai fait. »

Oui, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait en suivant ces deux hommes en noir ce soir là. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, qui sait combien d'autres crimes cette organisation aurait perpétué à son insu ? Combien d'autres vies ces maudits corbeaux auraient détruit ?

Il avait eu le choix entre trouver l'amour auprès de celle qu'il aimait ou réaliser son rêve de devenir le Sherlock Holmes de ce siècle, il avait pris sa décision, et il ne la regretterait jamais, malgré l'arrière goût amer qu'elle lui laisserait sans doute longtemps.

Le silence demeura de longues minutes avant que le détective ne le brise de nouveau.

« Et toi, tu ne regrettes rien ? »

Même si cette question ne s'adressait à aucune personne en particulier, Ran fût la première à y répondre.

« Si mes parents ne s'étaient pas séparés, je ne me serais jamais rendu compte à quel point l'amitié que tu m'as offert était précieuse, à quel point il était précieux d'avoir un ami qui serait prêt à partager vos joies mais aussi vos malheurs… je n'aurais jamais offert mon amitié à Shiho, et je n'aurais pas réalisé à quel point elle était tellement plus qu'une amie pour moi. Alors, oui, je ne regrette plus rien. Même si j'aurais préféré que les choses se passent autrement, que mes parents soient encore ensemble, que je puisse te rendre en partie tout ce que tu m'as offert, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai gagné en échange de ce que j'ai perdu… »

Shiho garda le silence quelques instants avant de répondre à son tour à la question du détective.

« Si mes parents n'avaient pas été assassiné, si je n'avais pas été séparé de ma sœur, je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré. Si ma sœur n'avait pas été assassinée, je n'aurais jamais quitté l'organisation pour retrouver celle que j'aime et celui qui m'a sauvé, je n'aurais jamais racheté mes crimes, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, et j'aurais vécu toute ma vie dans la peur sans trouver le bonheur. Je suis heureuse de ce que j'ai reçu en échange de mes souffrances, alors je suppose que je dois aussi accepter d'avoir souffert…Même si j'aurais voulu que les choses se passe autrement….Pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour ma sœur, pour ceux que j'ai assassiné, pour leurs familles et pour toi…Alors, non, moi non plus, je ne regrette rien… »

Le sourire de Shinichi avait beau demeurer mélancolique, il ne contenait plus la moindre trace de regret, pas plus que celui de Ran et celui de Shiho.

« Tu es devenu plus mature à ce que je voit… Tu n'as vraiment plus besoin de moi… »

Non, aucune d'elles n'avait encore besoin de lui.

« Oui, je n'ai plus besoin d'être consolé, mais je voudrais garder un ami. »

« Je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégé, mais je voudrais revoir celui qui n'a plus besoin de moi pour être un adulte… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, va… Nous nous reverrons… Rends-la heureuse, et sois heureuse toi aussi, c'est tout ce que je te demande pour que nous puissions nous revoir… »

Ran et Shiho acquiescèrent par un sourire au détective qui s'était adressé à chacun d'elles par cette seule phrase, avant de le regarder s'éloigner doucement, sans laisser le moindre regret derrière lui.

Shiho ne regrettait plus les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait passé auprès de sa sœur et qui étaient définitivement passés, pas plus que Ran ne regrettait l'époque de sa vie où elle vivait avec ses deux parents. Elle avait finit par accepter l'idée que l'on puisse trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'ami d'enfance dont on avait été amoureux.

Après avoir doucement écarté le bras que la lycéenne avait passé autour de ses épaules, la chimiste se retourna pour étreindre à son tour celle qu'elle aimait.

Posant la main sur le visage de la jeune femme, la scientifique la fit glisser délicatement dans ses cheveux avant de la passer derrière sa tête pour la forcer à se pencher, de manière à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Ran ressentait encore de la tendresse et de la délicatesse dans le baiser de Shiho, mais elle n'y décela plus la moindre trace de peur ou de timidité, il n'y avait plus d'amertume dans le bonheur que chacune offrait à l'autre, seulement de la douceur. Plus aucune d'elles ne cherchait à enfermer leur avenir dans leur passé, la seule chose qui comptait à leur yeux, tandis qu'elles les fermaient toutes les deux, était l'instant présent. Un instant qui allait s'étendre à toute leur vie.

Lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois vers ses deux amies, Shinichi constata qu'il ne laissait vraiment aucun regret derrière lui. Celle qu'il aimait avait trouvé le bonheur, et même si ce n'était pas grâce à lui, pas de la manière dont il l'avait prévu, c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux…

FIN


End file.
